


Revelado en el Descubrimiento

by AnnMarcus63



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Loki, FrostIron-Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnMarcus63/pseuds/AnnMarcus63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rey de las Travesuras ha sido rehabilitado y continua apareciendo en la torre Stark, Tony sabe que debería mantener su distancia, pero nunca ha sido bueno al resistir la tentación. Y, lo que no sabes no puede herirte, pero es seguro que guiará a algunas embarazosas sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragcat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Revealed in Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976322) by [ragcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragcat/pseuds/ragcat). 
  * A translation of [Revealed in Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976322) by [ragcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragcat/pseuds/ragcat). 



> Así que....esta es la traducción de la perfecta historia escrita por ragcat. Le agradezco la oportunidad de permitirme traducir esta historia. Me disculpo de ante mano por ciertas imperfecciones.  
> Thank you ragcat.  
> Enjoy. :) 
> 
> Descubrimiento: Una categoría de dispositivos de procesamiento empleados por un partido civil o acción criminal, antes del juicio, que requiere que el partido adversario revelar información que es esencial para la preparación de lo requerido de dicho partido y que el otro partido sepa o posea.

La primera vez que pasó, Tony Stark no estaba preparado.

Bueno, eso sería una atenuación. Al tener al maldito Dios extraterrestre de las travesuras materializándose de repente en medio del piso de la cocina de alguien, no es exactamente el tipo de cita que el genio, billonario-playboy- filántropo quiera poner en su calendario de Outlook.

Igual la cocina es un desastre, cuando Tony puso un sartén lleno de huevos, cebollas, salsa, tocino y queso (Que se pudra el colesterol) en la estufa, y dejó cuchillos grasientos, utensilios aceitados y paquetes inservibles a su paso. Pero, no tuvo tiempo para sentirse avergonzado por su pobre estilo original de cocinar porque para cuando Loki se dispuso a aparecer, o lo que fuera eso que hizo, hizo el desastre anterior de Tony parecer el palacio real en su día de inspección. Ya sabes, con el torbellino de aire pateando polvo y arrojando agarraderas, manteles y servilletas por todo el lugar como si fuera confeti.

“Hola, humano.” El malevolo sonar de su voz parece un remolino alrededor de la cabeza de Tony,  y entonces Loki permaneció ahí, alto y majestuoso en su ropa de cuero, su largo cabello de negro como la tinta acomodándose suavemente alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos brillando con intención y tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

“!Ha! Mierda…” Murmura Tony, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la lista de abarrotes aleteando lentamente en el suelo. Pero entonces entrevió los ojos de Loki y rápidamente evadió su atención. “Bueno, hola  !Cuernitos! Cuanto ha pasado, con lo cual me refiero, que no ha sido suficiente. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Y, _estoy_ armado, bueno, más o menos.” Tony tomó precavidamente un mango resbaladizo de un cuchillo de cocina, intentando blandirlo amenazadoramente, pero inmediatamente se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Intentó recogerlo, pero solo desapareció. Cuando se irguió, pudo ver el destello en las manos de Loki.   

Y extrañamente, Loki se lo devolvió, con el mango al frente. “Esto es asqueroso. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Preparando un jabalí para rostizar?” Tiene una expresión perpleja y burlona en su cara.

Tony lanzó una mirada al arma ofrecida y/o utensilio de cocina, y cautelosamente lo tomó de vuelta. “No- me puse un poco nostálgico con los omelets mañaneros de mi mamá, y supongo que me dejé llevar. Oh,  y por cierto ¿ _Por qué_ todavía no has hundido esta cosa en mis entrañas ?”

Loki puso sus ojos en blanco. “¿Acaso mi hermano no te dijo? He sido rehabilitado. Ya soy un pequeño y buen hijo de Odin. Y ciertamente no hay necesidad de excitar a los secuaces de mi padre al ensartar como a brocheta a humildes mortales. Simplemente te estoy pagando con lo que es conocido en este reino como ‘cortesía’.”

“Cortesia. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?”

Loki respiró profundamente, dejándolo escapar de entre sus labios tal como si estuviera a punto de sumergir sus manos en algo categórico, y entonces dijo. “Lo… siento.”

Tony se paró en su típica pose engreída con sus brazos cruzados. Parpadeando un una rapidez innatural. Entonces, sacudió su cabeza, una expresión contorneada que apretaba todas sus facciones al escupir. “¿Perdón? ¿Tú lo _sientes_? Por qué ¿Destruir la mitad de mi ciudad? ¿Por arrojarme por la ventana?” De repente da grandes zancadas en direeción al Dios para ver su cara. “O ¿Por _matar a mi amigo? ¿_ Que es, has tenido una mala vida?”

Loki se encontró con sus ojos, entonces dejó caer su mirada al suelo. “Por todo. Todo de ello. Se que mis palabras no significan nada para ti. Sé que soy merecedor de tu enojo, tu odio- y más. A pesar de eso, quiero conocer que ya no creo más estar sobre tú y los de tu especie, u otra forma de vida. Desearía poder enmendarme contigo y con todos a los que dañé. Es imposible….sin embargo lo deseo de todas maneras.”

Tony sintió su enojo subir. “Ow, pobre bebe. Y ¿qué debo hacer ahora, darte un abrazo? ¿Decirte que todo está bien, que eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír, boo-hoo, todo está perdonado?”

Loki sacudió su cabeza con cansancio. “No. Espero nada de ti. No misericordia, no amabilidad. Solo fue un intento de… ofrecer algo.” Él rió suavemente. “Tengo muy poco que dar, además de palabras. Es mi esperanza  que algún día pueda usarlas para traer algo más que miseria. Esto fue…un principio.”   Loki se irguió y Tony pudo ver que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

“Bueno, no haría ningún daño el dejar ir esas cosas como ´humildes mortales´ cuando le estás hablando a uno de nosotros. Es solo una sugerencia.”

Loki le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. “Ha, sí. Viejos hábitos, Stark. Mis disculpas.”

Y con eso, desapareció con un whoosh.  

Cuando Tony miró a su alrededor, la cocina estaba inmaculada. El lio en el sartén friéndose era ahora un omelet perfectamente preparado que hubiera hecho a su madre orgullosa, y su lista de abarrotes estaba de vuelta en la puerta del refrigerador.

* * *

 

La segunda vez que pasó, Tony estaba ebrio.

Jane Foster estaba en Nueva York por una conferencia o algo y Thor apareció en la torre Stark para invitarlo a él y Pepper para cenar con ellos en un lujoso restaurante. Cuando las damas fueron al baño. Tony rápidamente se acercó a Thor y dijo. “Vi a tu hermano el otro día.”

Thor aún estaba comiendo, pero se detuvo entre masticadas. “Loki.” Fue todo lo que dijo. No sonaba sorprendido, y la expresión en su cara le decía a Tony cuanta tristeza ya le había causado el dios. “¿Acaso intentó dañarte?”

“He… No, pero por supuesto, estaba muy bien armado. Creo que supo mejor antes de tratar de jugar conmigo.” Tony dijo en lo que espero ser un tono despreocupado.

Thor le dio la gentileza de esconder su sonrisa. “Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quería?”

“Él demandó venir para decirme que lo sentía.” No hubo pérdida en lo agrio de Tony; Thor parecía interesado. 

“Ha. ¿Y cómo le respondiste, Hombre de hierro?”

Tony estaba al tanto que los claros ojos azules de Thor estaban sobre él, que estaba siendo estudiado. “Bueno, para ser honesto, no fui demasiado clemente.” Tomó un sorbo de vino y después se encontró con la mirada de Thor. “¿Crees que lo eché a perder? ¿Era esa alguna forma de prueba?”

“¿Prueba?”

“Si, no lo sé. ¿Hasta donde podía presionarme o algo?”

“No, no lo creo.” Thor suspiró. “ No puedo imaginar que mi hermano esté detrás de tal infantil tema sin sentido, tomando en cuenta su reciente encarcelación”

“Hablando de eso ¿Qué hay con eso de que él ya está rehabilitado? Digo, ¿Cómo- _en verdad? ¿_ Acaso toman terapia en los calabozos de Asgard?”

Thor echó una mirada en dirección al baño de damas y observó que había una fila substancial, dándoles suficiente tiempo para hablar con privacidad. Se volvió a Tony y bajó su voz. “No. Mi hermano fue tratado como cualquier otro criminal- golpeado, muriendo de hambre, humillado, siendo privado de su magia.” La mandíbula de Thor estaba apretada y Tony notó que estaba sujetando su tenedor con tanta fuerza que se dobló. “ Le visité tanto como pude, tratando de darle fuerza. Pero, él simplemente se alejaba de mí. No podía soportar el pensar en mi hermanito, mi Loki, perdiendose para siempre. Le rogué a mi padre para... encontrar otra forma. Él ama a Loki, a pesar de lo que mi hermano ha querido creer. Y, al fin, él buscó consuelo con un curador.”

“Ahora, tenemos escasez de curadores en Asgard. Es una noble profesión, digna de mucho respeto. Pero, la mayoría se importa nada más por las enfermedades del cuerpo. Mi padre encontró uno que trata la _mente._ Fue enviado para hablar con Loki. Cuando regresó, vino con mi padre y le dijo que creía que Loki sufría de locura, y no solo de aquella puesta sobre él durante los problemas con los Chitauri.”

“¿Los Chitauri? Te refieres a esas… cosas contra las que estábamos luchando?” 

“Ellos vinieron de otro reino el cual está gobernado por una criatura llamada el Otro. ¿Acaso recuerdas como Loki tomó control de la mente del Agente Barton? Y ¿Aquella del doctor Selvig? El Otro hizo lo mismo con Loki.” 

“Whoa, espera, Point Break. ¿Estás diciendo que Loki no era responsable de sus acciones?”

“No, en lo absoluto. Pero, verás, el curador dijo que la enfermedad de Loki – Su enfermedad de mente- vino desde sus adentros, a través de una culpa que no es suya. Eso pasa algunas veces, y tu historia me dice que también les ocurre a los humanos. El curador dijo que la enfermedad estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, pero cuando la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Loki fue revelado a él, el shock que le causó hizo que manifestara. De no haber sido el caso, el otro jamás podría ser capaz de ejercer su influencia sobre mi hermano.”

Tony meneó un pan en vara mientras meditaba las palabras de Thor. “Así que, estás diciendo que Loki tiene una forma de, ¿qué? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Desorden bipolar? ¿Psicosis paranoia o algo así?”

Thor lo miró con incertidumbre. “No conozco sobre los padecimientos a los que te refieres. Pero, la mente de Loki está herida. Mi padre permitió al curador llevárselo de los calabozos y traerle a un lugar donde podría reparar el daño.”  

“¿Como una sala de psiquiatra?”

Thor arrugó su ceja y se encogió de hombros. “No conozco el termino mortal para eso. Pero, cuando Loki regresó a nosotros, estaba curado”

“Escucha, tipo grande, He tenido algunas rondas con un psiquiatra de vez en cuando, y puedo decirte – Lo que está mal con Loki no simplemente se va. Él es, como, loco Hannibal Lecter, sabes, ¿con la máscara de hockey y la moto de dos ruedas?”

Nuevamente, Thor pareció mistificado, pero meneó su cabeza sutilmente y dijo. “No sé nada sobre eso, pero en tu punto principal estoy de acuerdo, mi amigo. Y si es curador simplemente hubiera pasado su tiempo hablando con Loki, no tendría fe en su continua recuperación. Pero, Loki fue sometido a numerosas formas de curación.” Una expresión de tristeza cruzó la cara del dios. “Formas extremas. Que he visto funcionar en otros. Verdad, ninguno estaba tan enormemente dañado como Loki. Pero, la curación ha probado ser exitosa en el pasado. Tengo grandes esperanzas que continuará arreglando a Loki, también.”

“Así que ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es libre de vagar alrededor y todos solo esperamos que no sufra una recaída y destruya nuestra pequeña ciudad? O ¿Una ciudad _grande? ¿_ No se supone que los psicópatas estén encerrados, para que puedan, ya sabes, tejer canastas y tomar sus pastillas a tiempo?”

“No hay “pastillas” de las que tenga conocimiento, aunque creo yo que hay una dosis que debe tomar de vez en cuando. Pero, el curador ha jurado sobre su vida que Loki ya no posee la amenaza. Y…”

“¿Qué?”

“Mi padre no podía permitir permanecer libre en Asgard. Sus súbditos perderían el respeto por él. Ellos no entenderían las condiciones bajo las cuales Loki vive, creyendo únicamente que mi padre le otorgó a su hijo lenidad cuando debería estar viviendo sus días en cautiverio, o ser asesinado. Así que, padre lo ha desterrado de Asgard.

Tony comenzó a preguntar algo más, pero las chicas regresaron a la mesa, riendo y compartiendo una broma mientras se sentaban. Pepper observó las expresiones pesimistas de los hombres y preguntó. “¿Está todo bien?”

Jane frunció el ceño. “Si, ustedes dos se ven muy serios para esta agradable velada. ¿De que estaban hablando?”

Tony sacó una alegre sonrisa del sombrero y dijo. “Ow, no es para tanto, hermosa. Tienen razón, necesitamos alegrarnos. ¿Qué les parece otra botella de vino?” Se encontró con la Mirada del mesero y en tiempo record, todos tenían otra copa llena del mejor merlot que el lugar tenía que ofrecer, y para cuando decidieron terminar la noche, Tony estaba muy tomado.    

* * *

 

Happy dejó a Pepper en su casa y después llevó a Tony a la suya. El billonario se abrió paso a la sala de estar y colapsó sobre el sofá. Le gustaba estar horizontal, porque cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, no tenía que preocuparse por caer. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a apostar que así fue como se inventó el sofá desde el principio.

Estaba casi dormido, cuando una suave voz dijo. “Así que, mi hermano te ha contado mi historia.”

Tony forzó sus ojos a abrirse, solo para asegurarse que estaba alucinando apropiadamente como un agradable y normal ebrio, pero era difícil de negar lo que aparecía frente a él – Loki estaba de vuelta, encaramado en el brazo del extremo del sofá de Tony.

“¿A….ja?”

Loki parecía salvaje, su cabello un desastre por el aire, sus pieles polvorientas, sus botas empasteladas con lodo. “Dije, no sabes los detalles de mi recuperación. ¿Qué es lo que crees? ¿Puedo ser de confianza?”

Tony se incorporó, frotando sus ojos. Aún no estaba completamente seguro que no estuviese alucinando, y esperaba que lo estuviera, pero él respondió. “No tengo idea. Justo ahora, estoy muy ebrio para importarme. Pero, la verdadera cuestión es - ¿Porque _lo_ serías? Te importa lo que pienso, digo.”

Loki miró a Tony por un largo momento, pero entonces miró a otro lado. “No lo sé. Supongo que no importa. Pero el zoquete de mi hermano está patéticamente esperando que, ahora que he sido liberado, todo va a estar bien, es difícil el mantener un punto de vista objetivo. Supongo que pensé que tú podrías ofrecer otra perspectiva. Pero, puedo ver que no estás en condición de asistir los curativos métodos mentales de otro reino.” Los ojos de Loki se tornaron a una expresión de travesura. “Creo que harías bien mirando en algún programa de rehabilitación de doce pasos, para ti, mortal. Entiendo que cantidades extremas de alcohol no le hace nada bien al débil hígado humano. El tuyo debe estar hundido en vinagre para ahora.”

“! Oye! Puedo detenerme cualquier momento que….”

“Es solo una sugerencia.”

“Escucha, yo…”

Antes de que Tony pudiera terminar su pensamiento, Loki sonrió y entonces, de alguna manera, el lugar donde estaba no era nada más que un montón de delgado y ondulante aire.

Tony se acostó de vuelta, pero el cuarto había parado de girar, y los contornos de sus muebles eran demasiado sólidos cada vez que abría los ojos, así que solo fue a la cama.

* * *

 

La tercera vez que pasó, Tony estaba desnudo.

Estuvo en su laboratorio la mayor parte de trece horas, y las cosas ya no se ajustaban para él. Decidió que necesitaba darle a su cerebro un descanso, y sus músculos tenían esa ajustada y subestimada sensación en ellos, así que se dirigió a la piscina de tamaño olímpico que había construido en uno de los pisos debajo. 

Se despojó de sus ropas – prefiere nadar desnudo, es divertido, sintiendo el agua rozar contra sus partes privadas – y se sumergió. Nadó unas cuantas lentas y perezosas vueltas de ida y de vuelta a lo largo de la piscina, dejando su mente vagar y su cuerpo recargarse. Cuando estaba lo suficiente cansado, nadó a la parte menos profunda y se sentó en el borde hecho para descansar.

Estiró y movió sus dedos en la perfecta temperatura – controló el agua y se percató vagamente que su estómago estaba vacío. Pero, justo cuando estaba considerando levantarse y hacer algo respecto a eso, una tromba de agua apareció en medio de la piscina. Tony miró paralizado mientras la columna de agua se disipaba, revelando una forma con cabello de cuervo, suspendido sobre el agua. Era Loki, desnudo, y parecía estar balanceándose en algún tipo de fulcro invisible antes de simplemente sumergirse en el agua, justo como Tony había hecho antes.

Tony observó el ágil cuerpo meneándose debajo del agua, y frunció el ceño cuando Loki surgió por aire y se sentó en el borde a un lado de Tony.

Desnudo.

“Hola, humano.” Dijo Loki, sacudiendo agua de su cabello como un perro.

Tony limpió el rocío de sus ojos y gruñó. “¿Pero qué _mierda_ estás haciendo? ¿No vez que trato de relajarme?”

“Oh, No pretendo interferir con tu relajación.” Dijo alegremente Loki. “Simplemente deseo buscar algún consejo.”

“Consejo. Vienes a mí por un consejo”

“Si ¿Es eso inusual de alguna forma?”

“Casi. Ya sabes, con todo lo que pasó de tratar de matarme e invadir mi planeta, pues sí.” 

Loki le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. “Ya me he disculpado por eso ¿No es así?”

“Bueno, sí. Pero aun así.”

Loki ahora parecía inseguro. “¿Deseas que me vaya?”

Tony se tomó un momento para en verdad mirar al dios. Había algo afligiendo en la parte trasera de su mente que siempre se aseguraba que no se acercara al _frente_ de su mente, o sus pantalones, pero era casi como, ya sabes,  _colgando_ ahí, y era un poco difícil de no notarlo.  

Loki se veía _bien._ Siempre lo hacía, con su maldito abrigo y botas de piel, su melena, sus condenados ojos verdes que podrían confundirse por pozas de pura tristeza e inocencia, a diablura de asesino en una fracción se segundo. Incluso, siempre había sido bastante fácil el ignorar esas cosas. Teniendo tu vida y las vidas de aquellos alrededor en peligro, hace eso contigo, supone.

Pero ahora, aquí, sentando a menos de un metro lejos y desnudo, era casi imposible el no notar que Loki, el Dios extraterrestre de las Travesuras, era un bonito y condenadamente sexy hijo de puta, y…  

Tony aclaró su garganta.

“Eh, bueno, no. Me has puesto curioso. ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?”

Loki se sentó de nuevo, estirando sus largas piernas, justo como Tony lo hacía antes de su llegada. Levantó sus ojos en dirección al techo y dijo. “Recuerdo encontrarme con un cierto comestible en tu reino – cuando pasó, no hubo oportunidad para tomarlo, pero el olor era embriagador. Siempre he querido probarla, pero estoy inseguro del procedimiento, ya que aparentemente hay numerosas y diferentes formas de prepararla. ¿Crees poder ayudarme a identificarla?”

“¿De cuál… ‘comestible’ estás hablando?”

“El nombre se me escapa – es un término raro, pero el artículo es circular y parece tener una base pastosa cubierto por alguna especie de salsa roja, en la cual una capa de leche fermentada es aplicada. He visto una variedad de vegetables y carnes puestos en la cima de eso, aunque no parece ser obligatorio. ¿Sabes de esta atractiva comida?”

“¿Te refieres a pizza?”

Los ojos se Loki se abrieron de par en par. “! Si! Eso es. Pizza. ¿La has probado?”

“Esto es Nueva York, compañero. Tenemos un estilo entero de pizza nombrada por nosotros, se vende en cada esquina. Sí, he probado pizza. ¿Quieres un poco?” 

“Si quiero. Si tan solo pudieras decirme como poder adquirirla…”

“Mira, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Te digo esto, ordenó una para ambos, y después te puedes ir por tu camino feliz y dejarme en paz. ¿Qué te parece eso?”

Loki se deslizó, ganándose la sospecha de Tony. “¿Comerías conmigo?”

“Claro. No es un gran problema ¿cierto? Digo, no vas a tratar de matarme o hacer lo de la ventana otra vez. Eso asumo. Así que ¿Por qué no?”

“No te deseo mal, Tony Stark.”

“Okey, ya me preocuparé por eso. Pero primero, te importaría, ya sabes ¿ponerte ropa?”

Loki se miró a sí mismo como si hubiera olvidado que estaba desnudo. Dio un asentimiento al entender. “Por supuesto.” Se puso de píe y Tony echo una mirada a los tensos músculos flexionándose debajo de pálida piel, genitales bastante considerables, y después un firme y redondo trasero cuando Loki se abrió paso fuera de la piscina. Miró mientras Loki hacía un movimiento fluido, y en un segundo estaba vestido con una camiseta negra, pantalones negros ceñidos, embutidos en elegantes botas y una chaqueta de lana a la medida que le ajustaba como una segunda piel. Incluso su cabello estaba seco. “¿Este es un ropaje aceptable?”

“Si. Aunque me siento un poco desvestido ahora. Date la vuelta ¿Quieres?”

Loki le dedicó una mirada interrogativa, pero hizo lo pedido. Tony tomó píe precipitadamente y tomó una toalla, la enredó alrededor de su cintura, y después tomó su ropa. Fue al vestidor más cercano y se vistió. “Muy bien, vámonos a la guarida. Podemos ver un juego mientras comemos.”  

* * *

 

En el elevador, Tony sacó su celular y presionó el número de llamada rápida de lo lugar de pizza favorito. “ ¿De qué quieres  la pizza?” le preguntó a Loki.

Loki frunció el ceño pensativamente. “¿Qué son esos pequeños discos rojos de carne? Parecen ser alguna especie de salsa amalgamada.”

“¿Pepperoni? Mi favorito. Okey, ya lo tienes. ¿Qué te parece cebolla, anchoas y pimientos rojos?”

Loki levantó una esquina de su boca en disgusto y sacudió su cabeza.

“No tan aventurero como pareces ¿Verdad, amigo? Ok, no hay problema. Le diré que lo pongan en mi mitad. ¿Hola? Sí, Quiero ordenar una pizza…”

Media hora después, estaban sentados en el sofá de Tony, cada uno balanceando un plato de papel lleno de pizza sobre sus regazos. Había dos botellas de cerveza helada en la mesita de café frente a ellos, y un juego de futbol en la gigantesca T.V. 

Tony estaba devorando su rebanada y saboreándola. Miró a Loki y notó cuan lento comía, largos y elegantes dedos agarrando la pizza en una manera de evitar que gotas de grasa manchen su camiseta.

“No comes como tu hermano, eso es seguro.” Observó Tony. “¿Acaso se perdió la educación en la mesa número 101 o algo?”

Loki miró a Tony y después de encogió de hombros. “ Nunca me importé por rellenarme. La comida es nada más que una sustancia y no requiero mucha. Pero, esto es bastante delicioso.” Mordió su labio y agregó. “Gracias.”

“Bueno, puedes elegir la siguiente ronda.”

Loki rió. “ ¿Ciertamente no estas sugiriendo que hagamos de un hábito el cenar juntos?” Sonaba desdeñoso, pero Tony pensó que quizá golpeó un punto de algo más.

“Oye, mira, no tengo problema contigo, hombre. Tu hermano me dice que estás tratando de enderezar tu cabeza, y respeto eso. Creo en segundas oportunidades. Dios sabe, que he sido muy afortunado para obtener varias. Solo pruébame que puedo confiar en ti, y estamos perfectos.”

Loki masticó por un momento, y después preguntó. “Y ¿Qué tendré que hacer para ganarme tu confianza, en orden de lograr ese estado de perfección que mencionas?

“Bueno, no matándome es un grandioso comienzo. No matando a nadie más es también bueno. Vamos a ver cómo te va con eso, y después avanzaremos desde ahí.”

Loki se rompió en una sonrisa, y le golpeó a Tony justo en el escroto. Se movió incómodamente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y forzándose en tomar interés en el juego. Eventualmente, New York anotó un gol, y festejó con alegría. “De eso es lo que estoy hablando…” dijo orgullosamente. Miró a Loki, quien le observaba con una expresión desconcertada.

“¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el futbol?”

“Yo… no estoy familiarizado con las reglas, así que es difícil para mí el saber cuándo uno de los competidores lleva la ventaja ¿Me doy cuenta que sus guerrero han llevado honor a su lado?”

“Eh, si, ellos anotaron contra los Steelers. ¿No tienen equipos de deporte en Asgard?”

“Tenemos algo como esto, pero es tradicionalmente jugado usando la cabeza de un enemigo vencido en lugar de un balón de piel.”  

“Dios. No me pregunto porque están tan sedientos de sangre.” Tony sacudió su cabeza con asombro, y los dos terminaron su comida en silencio.

* * *

 

Cuando el juego terminó, Loki se levantó y encaró a Tony. “Te agradezco por esta tarde. Fue… agradable. Sin embargo, deberé permitirte regresar a su soledad. Adios.” Cerró sus ojos y respire en preparación para partir, pero Tony puso su mano en el brazo de Loki.

“!Espera! Aguanta un poco, no huyas. ¿Quieres jugar billar Americano?”

Loki le miró con cautela. “Disculpa mi sospecha, pero ya hemos disfrutado de un juego americano. ¿Por qué desearía repetir esa experiencia tan pronto?”

“No, no, me refiero… es un juego. Como, billar, sabes ¿pequeñas bolas en una mesa de fieltro verde, las empujas dentro de agujeros con un palo?” Tony lo representó con extravagancia y Loki lo miraba con interés.

“Enséñame.”

Tony le guió a la sala de juegos y comenzó a levantar las bolas. “Es realmente simple, pero toma un poco de práctica para que las bolas vayan a dónde quieres que lo hagan. Ten, dirigiré esta ronda para darte una idea de lo que hablo.”  Se preparó y rompió la formación, entonces procedió a lanzar bola tras bola dentro de bolsillos.

Loki siguió la trayectoria de las bolas, asintiendo. “Ya veo. Es muy intrigante ¿Puedo intentar?”

“Seguro. Ahora, mira, así es como sujetas el tac…” Tony tomó las manos de Loki y las colocó sobre el taco, notando cuan frías estaban. Se paró a un lado de él, demostrando la postura adecuada para tomarla cuando haga su golpe, explicando las reglas mientras lo hacía.

Loki hizo un exasperante comentario, pero la bola blanca navegó lejos de su objetivo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. “Arruinado. Eso fue…decepcionante.”

“Ahora, es tu primera vez, no te pongas mal. Ten, déjame enseñarte algo.” Tony se paró directamente detrás de Loki, inclinándose contra su espalda y estirándose por los lados para poner sus manos en los brazos del dios y guiarlo para su próximo tiro. Loki se inclinó hacia adelante, y de alguna manera su trasero empujó contra el escroto de Tony.

Y de alguna manera, la erección de Tony saltó a la vida.

Y de alguna manera, más o menos… empujó hacia delante.

Ahí estaba el horrible momento cuando se percató que Loki se había percatado que él estaba duro. Ese momento tenso cuando no estaba seguro si Loki le golpearía en la nariz a provocar un incendio con fuego del infierno que llovería sobre su panel de roble con el que diseñó su cuarto de juegos. Pero, Loki simplemente miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

 “Obviamente, hay subtítulos en este juego de los cuales no estoy al tanto. ¿Quizá el fieltro verde tenga un propósito secundario?”

“Mierda. Lo siento, hombre. Maldita sea.” Tony se alejó y salió a horcajadas del cuarto, su respiración fuerte. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? O más bien ¿Qué demonios estaba el _pequeño_ Tony pensando? No que su verga tenga una historia estelar por usar su sabiduría y lógica cuando se trataba de ponerse duro, pero demonios. Eso fue terrible.

Loki salió del cuarto de juegos y fue a pararse frente a Tony. “Stark- está bien. Un poco de bebida de alcohol, un poco de intercambio de calidez… suele suceder. No te avergüences.” Una muy traviesa sonrisa cruzó la cara de Loki. “En verdad lo disfruté. Thor me dice que las mujeres mortales- Bueno, _mujer,_ solo ha tenido a esa hasta ahora- son compañeros bastante satisfactorios en los aposentos de cama. Estaría muy interesado en descubrir si es lo mismo con sus hombres.”

“Ok, espera, chico rudo- eso fue un error. Yo solo, ya sabes, tuve un colapso. No es gran cosa-“

“Se sintió como sí en su lugar fuera una gran cosa bastante agradable.”

“Ha, ha ha. Eres aterrador cuando coqueteas ¿sabías eso?” De hecho, eso no esa siquiera un poco verdad. Los ojos de Loki eran suaves y humeaban esmeralda y la sonrisa en su rostro era lánguida, jugando. La erección de Tony se estremeció innecesariamente contra la tela de sus jeans, y Loki pareció saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando, mientras sus ojos viajaban por el torso de Tony y aterrizaron justo en la carpa frente a sus pantalones.

Tony tosió ahogadamente y le volvió la espalda. “Creo que deberías irte.” Dijo. A Tony no le gusto decir estas palabras, pero la alternativa era demasiado extraña para contemplar.

“Como gustes.” Loki se encogió de hombros y ahí estaba nuevamente ese aire ligero.

Atrapó a Tony con la guardia baja. Estaba preparado para discutir; fue un poco desalentador el encontrar al tipo con el que había compartido un momento íntimo, un tipo quien definitivamente parecía interesado en él, solo desapareciera, _literalmente,_ a la primera palabra de rechazo. Pero, por supuesto, era lo mejor. La última cosa que Tony necesitaba era rodar en el heno con el condenado ser extraterrestre, uno con problemas mentales. Aun así, se sentía un poco…decepcionado.

Un poco solitario.

Pero era tarde, y estaba cansado, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

Donde el condenado ser extraterrestre estaba descansando, nuevamente desnudo, sobre su cama.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. UN POCO DE SEXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasan obscenidades y también hablan XD   
> Como siempre, mil disculpas si no es una traducción 1000000000000000000% precisa

Tony frunció el ceño a Loki. “Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.”

“Oh, y lo hiciste. Pero fallaste al estipular donde, exactamente, deseabas que yo me _fuera._ Debiste ser un poco más específico.” Loki lanzó una malvada sonrisa a Tony.

“Si, Bueno, esto no es lo que tenía en mente. Para nada.”

“Mhm. Bueno, puede ser, pero si piensas que tu pobre plan va a infringir que no la pase bien, estás equivocado. Ahora, para de revolotear ahí como un búho constipado y úneteme.” Loki palmó la cama seductoramente.

Tony se mofó desafiante. “No. No-no, no va a pasar, no ahora, no nunca. Lo digo en serio- vete.”

“Oh por favor. ¿Qué es un poco de sexo entre amigos?” El dios miró a Tony, claramente manteniendo la diversión de su cara solo con un esfuerzo considerable. Entonces levantó perezosamente un brazo y lo enredó sobre su cabeza, haciendo a Tony preguntarse cuando demonios comenzó a prenderse por vello axilar.

“No somos amigos.” Tony dijo bruscamente.

“Enemigos, entonces.”

“Tampoco somos eso.” De repente Tony se sintió cansado. Toda su tarde fue una confusa vuelta en la  rueda de la fortuna de emociones sin preguntas, y ninguna de ellas había sido de ayuda. Se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de sobrellevar todo.

“Bueno, somos algo.” Loki reflexionó. “Y, creo que deberíamos tomar ventaja de ello. Ha pasado mucho desde que disfruté los placeres de la carne, y sospecho que ha sido lo mismo para ti. ¿O estoy equivocado?” Se acercó y navegó un dedo hacía abajo entre los omoplatos de Tony, haciéndolo temblar con placer no deseado. Eso trajo una carcajada del dios. “Ah ¿Vez? Te estremeces por el más ligero toque ¿No tienes pareja? La mujer rubia- ¿No duermes con ella?”

“Pepper trabaja para mí, y déjala fuera de esto.”

“¿Trabaja para ti? Como sirvienta, entonces.”

Tony salió de su ensueño para dedicarle una mirada conmocionada a Loki. “!Sirvienta! Santa mierda, amigo, nunca dejes que te escuche decir eso. Tu trasero será pateado devuelta a Asgard tan rápido que tu cabeza dará vueltas. No, ella no es una sirvienta. Ella es una empleada, ya sabes y también mi compañera de muchas cosas, ella me ayuda…Pero, no, no somos, ya sabes… no estamos juntos.”

Loki escuchaba con interés. “Así que, en las noches sin fin, te resbalas a una cama helada con solo tus fuertes dedos para satisfacer tus necesidades. ¡Ja!. Creeí que estarías agradecido por la oportunidad que te ofrezco.”

Tony se giró en la cama y se fijó en Loki con una firme mirada. “Escucha- solo porque ha pasado tiempo desde que me acosté al alguien no significa que voy a saltar en tus huesos esta noche, cuernitos. Ahora, como estaba diciendo- vete.” Pero las palabras salieron faltantes del desdeño que Tony intentaba.

Loki se encogió de hombros. “Muy bien, si tú lo dices. Aunque es una pena. Me han dicho que soy muy adepto en estas cosas. Debido a mi superioridad atlética.” Le dedicó a Tony un guiño y comenzó a alargarse al lado opuesto de la cama extra grande de Tony, cuando Tony se estiró y puso una mano alrededor de su brazo. Pero, lo que fuese que intentaba decir fue olvidado cuando tocó la piel desnuda del dios.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron en sorpresa.

“Estás helado.” 

“Si. ¿Te gusta?”

“¿Eh?”

“Mi temperatura corre a varios grados debajo de los mortales – una bendición para los necrófilos entre ustedes, o eso me han dicho. ¿Eres uno de esos? Sí no, también puedo calentar mi piel, aunque es como para ti el contener la respiración. No puedo hacerlo por mucho sin sufrir efectos secundarios.” Para el asombro de Tony, la carne debajo de sus dedos se calentaron a una temperatura normal. Miró a los ojos de Loki y vio una profunda concentración en ellos. 

“Ok, eso es raro. Detente.”

“Oh, gracias a Dios.” Loki dijo aliviado. “Eso es realmente un dolor en el trasero cuando lo mantienes por más de unos cuantos segundos. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás al frío. Además, no se extiende a lugares que… realmente importan.” Enarcó elegantemente una ceja subrayando su punto. “Vamos, Stark, hay que hacer esto.”

“!No! Soy de tanta mente abierta como el vecino, pero no lo haré con un extraterrestre, y eso es todo.”

“No seas ridículo. Creí que tú eras el aventurero.”

 La expresión de Loki era tan traviesa, su pose tan tentadora, y el escalofrío que dejaba el toque se su piel tan intrigante que Tony no pudo evitar sonreír mientras meneaba su cabeza sin poder hacer nada más. “Sabes, esta es realmente una mala idea, por muchas razones.”

“¿Tales cómo?”

“Bueno, para empezar ¿No estás asustado que creemos un pequeño alíen semidiós bebé?”

Loki se deslizó más cerca y acarició su cara entre el cuello de Tony. Cuando habló, su voz era un feroz gruñido. “¿Estás diciendo que los hombres Midgardianos pueden cargar niños? Eso es asombroso. Bueno, nada me complacería más que llenarte con mi semilla y plantar un infante en tu vientre-“

Tony lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

“Guau- Si alguien planta algo en un lugar ese seré yo, no tú, y tú puedes contar con eso, ¿entiendes?” Arrojó a Loki quien cayó sobre su espalda, se arrastró sobre él y chocó sus bocas, ganándose una profunda y encantada risa del dios.

“Así que, has decidido cooperar –muy bien. No te tomé por un tonto, a pesar de tu deplorable humanidad.”

Tony se retiró. Hasta ese segundo, no se le había ocurrido a Tony que pudiera tener opción de como esto iría. “¿Es una amenaza?”

La expresión lasciva de Loki se desvaneció y parecía perplejo. “No…me refería a… No creí que rechazarías una oportunidad de disfrutarte con alguien tan dispuesto.” Las cejas de Loki se juntaron. “¿Qué entendiste que dije?”

“Yo… Nada, olvídalo.” Tony sumergió su cabeza para resumir el beso, pero Loki puso una mano firme sobre su hombro, deteniéndole.

Ninguno habló por un momento, sus ojos trabados. Entonces Loki dijo suavemente. “Realmente no confías en mí ¿Cierto?”

 De repente Tony se sintió avergonzado, pero respondió con honestidad. “Supongo que no.”

Una mirada oscura cruzó la cara de Loki. Tony lo sintió cambiar, atentando con retorcerse fuera de él. “Soy muchas cosas, Stark, pero no soy un violador. Tenías razón, esta es una muy mala idea. Quítate de mí, te dejaré en paz.”

“!Espera!” Tony lo sujetó con más fuerza y corrió una mano a los largo de un lado de la cara de Loki. “No te vayas. Lo siento. Pero, no puedes culparme por ser un poco asustadizo ¿o así?”

Loki tenía una postura resentida en su quijada, pero se suavizó y meneó su cabeza ligeramente. “No, supongo que no.”

“Tienes que darme un poco de tiempo.”

“Claro. Entiendo eso.” Le dedicó a Tony una mirada inquisidora. “ En verdad lo hago- tengo mucho que expiar, y no tienes razón para confiar en mí, aún no. Está bien.”

Tony se recostó a su lado y lo haló a él. Solo se recostaron ahí por un rato, el silencio pareció sanarlos mejor que un inservible torrente de palabras. Finalmente Tony preguntó. “¿Estás bien”?

Loki se levantó un poco, tomando a Tony con otro profundo beso. Sujetó la frente de Tony contra la suya y dijo quedamente. “Si, Stark. Estamos bien.”

Todo se sintió mejor después de eso Después de todo, el larguirucho cuerpo del dios se sentía maravilloso en los brazos de Tony, y el escalofrío de su piel mezclado con la calidez de Tony, creaba una embriagante electricidad entre ellos, dejando a Tony ansioso para dar el siguiente paso.

“Bien. Ahora, mira, creo que buscamos establecer algunas reglas antes que... ¡Oye!”

Para la sorpresa de Tony, se encontró siendo rodado sobre su espalda, y ahora Loki estaba encima de él, recostado entre sus piernas, una densa erección presionó contra el escroto cubierto de mezclilla de Tony. Tony chilló, y empujó de vuelta, diciendo. “Oh, no lo harás. Ya te dije ¡soy un tirador, no un portero!” Loki mordió su cuello juguetonamente, luchando por mantenerse encima, pero Tony hizo un chillido de guerra y se las arregló para abrirse paso fuera del poderoso abrazo. Los dos lucharon de un lado a otro hasta que las sábanas estaban estropeadas y los dos estaban riendo y sin aliento. Finalmente Loki cedió sobre su espalda a un lado de Tony.

“Está bien mortal. No hay diferencia para mí quien toma la posición dominante.” Dejó sus rodillas separarse en un gesto delicioso de natural sumisión. “Entra en mí.”

“Jesús-cogedor-cristo. Déjame traer suplementos.” Rápidamente Tony se desvistió y entonces comenzó a escarbar en el cajón de su buró.

“¿Suplementos? ¿Qué clase de suplementos?” Loki preguntó con desconfianza.

“Oh, ya sabes, lo usual. Grapas, bloc de notas, lápices, clips y cosas así.” Tony miró a Loki, esperando ver al menos un poco de apreciación por su intelecto, pero Loki tenía el ceño fruncido.

“¿Discúlpame? Thor nunca mencionó necesitar tales objetos en orden para copular con un humano.”

“No, no ¡Estaba bromeando! Condones, amigo ¿Lubricante? Este tipo de suplementos.”

“¿Condones?”

Tony sacó un paquete de su cajón y lo levantó para que Loki lo inspeccionara. El dios lo examinó y la comprensión comenzó. “!Oh! ya veo.” Lanzó otra mirada de desconcierto a Tony. “Pero estos son meramente para prevenir un embarazo. Seguramente no eres tan obtuso como para haber notado que soy hombre. No necesitas preocuparte – a diferencia de tu especie, los hombres de Asgard son incapaces de dar vida.”

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. “Oh, por el amor de dios ¡Tampoco los tipos en la tierra! Es para prevenir enfermedades, cabrón. ¿No tienen ETS en Asgard?”

“¿ETS…?”

“Enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Por dios, esta es la más extraña conversación antes del sexo en mi vida entera – y he tenido algunas fuera de lo común…” Tony murmuró para sí mismo.

“De hecho no tenemos.” Loki punteó. “Y, no somos susceptibles a las enfermedades humanas. Puedes usar el aparato de condón si gustas, pero ciertamente no es necesario. Y, pienso que solo detraerá tu placer ¿No es así?”

“Yo digo. Pero…si, ok, lo haremos al desnudo, que diablos.” Miró al otro ítem en  mano y preguntó. “¿Aunque si usan lubricante, no?”

Loki se encogió de hombros. “Podría servir para…agudizar asuntos, supongo.”

“También pienso eso.” Tony comenzó a besar a su alienígena a punto de ser amante, y deslizar un dedo lleno de lubricante entre sus muslos, buscando la entrada de Loki. Esparció gentilmente el gel sobre el área y después deslizó el dedo dentro.   

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Loki preguntó con mal humor.

“Preparándote- No quiero hacerte daño.”

“No soy una virgen chillona, Stark. No necesitas perder tu tiempo en innecesarias actividades.”

Tony se apartó y miró a la suprema e irritada expresión en la cara de Loki.

“Jesús, hombre ¿No juegan antes, de donde vienes?

“Lo hacen. Se llama pelear hasta la muerte.” A la vista del semblante atónito de Tony, el ceño casi asesino de Loki desapareció para romperse en una risa. “!Estoy bromeando! Si, claro que jugamos antes. Pero, estoy impaciente.” Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tony, inhalando profundamente el aroma mientras nuevamente presionaba sus dientes en la suave carne de Tony. “Quiero tener tu virilidad dentro de mí, Ahora.” Se recostó, su cabello negro abanicando en las líneas blancas de la almohada de Tony. “Podemos jugar antes todo lo que quieras…la próxima vez.” Sonrió incitante y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Tony, acomodándose contra él.

Tony soltó una risa y obedeció a su hermoso dios alienígena con una buena y profunda embestida.

 

* * *

Fue gentil.

Loki era pura lengua y dientes y uñas afiladas enterrándose en la espalda de Tony, arañando sus costillas, dejando rasguños calientes. Tony trató de mantener las cosas un poco por el lado civilizado, pero provocado por los constantes barbullidos insultantes –“Por los dioses, Stark ¿Tu pelvis está rota? ¿Es tu débil verga destinada a no ir más allá que la mera línea de mi entrada? Ciertamente tus bolas contienen algo más que agua tibia – ¡por más esfuerzo en esto, hombre!” Tony arrojó cualquier apariencia de preocupación por el bien estar de su amante y se lo cogió contra el maldito colchón. La respuesta de Loki fue arar sus talones en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony mientras embestía sus caderas al frente al compás con los rápidos asaltos en sus partes inferiores, soltando lamentos mientras ganaba impulso.  

Loki finalmente se cayó cuando Tony tomó su verga y comenzó brutalmente a masajearlo, deslizando la fría piel de arriba abajo hasta que Tony sintió como si fuera una barra de acero.

Sorpresivamente rápido, el dios soltó un pequeño gemido y se atragantó.

“!Si! Ya estamos ahí….por fin Valhalla…” y derramó una generosa capa de cálida leche sobre la mano de Tony.   

“Bien por ti, hombre del espacio.” Murmuró Tony. “Ahora es mi turno.” Tony no dejó su paso – la piel en el pecho y muslos de Loki estaban más frios incluso después de la fricción, pero Loki no estaba bromeando sobre ciertas otras internas partes calentándose de él. Dentro, Loki estaba apretado y mojado y calido así que calentaba a Tony como si su canal estuviera forrado con bálsamo, pero no era incómodo de ninguna forma – solo diferente.

 La diferencia le explotaba la mente.

Tony disparó profundo dentro de Loki y colapsó sobre él, jadeando y luchando por aire para llenar sus empobrecidos pulmones. Loki le apartó y cayó a un lado de él, acostado sin fuerzas sobre su espalda como un saciado lio de huesos.

“Eso…. Fue malditamente estupendo.” dijo Tony eventualmente con tono raspado.

“No estuvo mal.” Loki aceptó a regañadientes. “Mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente.”

“Oh, por favor. Apuesto que tu trasero estará adolorido por días.”

Loki rió disimuladamente. “Te tendré en mente, tengo increíbles poderes de resistencia. Pero si, imagino que estaré pensando en ti cada vez que me siente o al menos unas cuantas de tus horas mortales.” Miró de reojo a Tony y vio que Tony le miraba con una apreciativa mirada lasciva. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los dos rompieron en risa.

Tony alcanzó la mano de Loki y después rodó sobre su lado y lo besó; los labios de Loki eran helados, pero el interior de su muy bien explorada boca era caliente y vaporosa, y Tony se preguntó cómo se sentiría esa loca combinación alrededor de su verga, asumiendo que dioses alienígenas tuvieran la inclinación de darle a los mortales una chupada.

Bueno, Loki había señalado la posibilidad de una próxima vez, así que Tony estaba satisfecho con esperar para descubrirlo.

Pero, antes de que la respiración de Loki regresará a la normalidad, rodó fuera de la cama y se levantó con la pre aura de desaparición en el aire a su alrededor.

Tony le miró consternado. “¿A dónde demonios vas?”

“Creo que nuestros asuntos han alcanzado una satisfactoria conclusión”

“¿Nuestros _asuntos?”_

Loki sonrió. “Tenía que determinar si tu apodo, ‘hombre de acero’, es apropiado. Y, si que lo es…”

“Aja. Así que ¿Solo me estabas usando?”

“Oh, no seas un niño tan patético. Mi tiempo en este reino es largo ¿Puedes culparme por tomar ventaja de una distracción cuando se presenta por sí sola? De todas formas, no es como si no te hubieras divertido un poquito.”

“Supongo.” Tony se aprovechó del pequeño discurso de Loki para admirar su cuerpo desnudo; su atención estaba firmemente en el dios cuando produjo sus ropas que estaba usando antes y comenzó a vestirse. Se metió a un par de bragas de seda que se pegaban a las huesudas caderas y contorneaba su gruesa verga y pesadas bolas como si estuvieran pintadas con látex brillante. Puso sus brazos dentro de una camisa negra y la dejó deslizarse sobre su cabeza, yendo gradualmente abajo para cubrir la noción de finos cabellos negros viajando entre sus pectorales, sobre los vivarachos pezones que Tony no había tenido la oportunidad de lamer y mordisquear de la manera que quería. La camisa rodó sobre su firme vientre, y llegó a descansar justo por encima de su ropa interior, dejando un tentador vistazo de su carne desnuda expuesta y vulnerable, haciendo a Tony querer halarlo y morderlo.

Loki levantó sus pantalones y los jaló lentamente sobre sus largas piernas, y Tony miró entretenido cuando sus anudadas rodillas y muslos finamente musculosos en los cuales estaba embistiendo recientemente, desaparecieron. Se estaba poniendo duro una vez más, cuando se le ocurrió que el maldito dios alienígena estaba efectuando un lento y juguetón striptease para él y estaba a punto de dejarlo en un fuerte estado de frustración al tener bolas azules como no había experimentado desde que tenía diez.  

“Así que, solo vas a correr.”

“Creo que lo haré, sí. No quiero cansarte con mi presencia. “Ató sus pantalones y cinturón, y ahora estaba corriendo sus manos a través de su cabello como cuervo alborotado por la cama, pretendiendo acomodarlo.   

Tony le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa. “Tienes alguna ninfa  esperándote en casa ¿No es así?”     

Loki se rió. “Difícilmente. Estoy bastante solo, estos días.”

“Hablando de casa ¿Dónde cuelgas tu sombrero en sus tiempos libres? Cuando no estás cambiando a través del éter o molestando al ocasional billonario, ya sabes.”

“En ningún lado. En todas partes. Mi ‘casa’ es en Asgard, pero no estoy más permitido ahí.” Sonó prosaico, pero Tony pensó captar un tinte de anhelante tristeza en su Tony.

“Correcto, Thor mencionó eso. Por cierto, no vas a, em, ya sabes, darle una pista sobre esto ¿No es así? ¿Sobre mí maravillando tu mundo a un golpe mortal?”

Loki le observó por un momento. “¿Por qué? ¿Avergonzado de ceder a tus bajos instintos con otro varón? Recopilo que esto es más aceptado aquí que en Asgard, si no es que más.”

“No, no estoy avergonzado de nada. Es solo que…” Tony miró a sus manos, considerando cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras. “Thor podría derramar la bilis por la persona equivocada. Tengo un presentimiento de que S.H.I.E.L.D no le gustaría saber que estás en la liberal parte atmosférica de la tierra otra vez. Podrían…tomar acción. Lo que podría, ya sabes, ser un inconveniente para ti y para mí, ambos.” 

Loki estaba de píe con sus manos en las caderas, su cabeza ladeada a un lado. “No les temo. Por supuesto…”

“¿Qué?”

“Odin lo me dejó muy en claro que debo evadir enredarme con cualquier clase de conflicto con otros seres. Supongo que tienes preocupaciones válidas. Pero, no le diré a Thor ni una maldita cosa sobre esto por la simple razón que a quién elija para compartir la cama no es de su maldita incumbencia.”

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa de entendimiento. “Ah, el amor entre dos hermanos, hay algo más hermoso.”

“Jodete, Stark, y gracias por esta encantadora tarde, Quizá lo hagamos nuevamente en otra ocasión.”

“Seguro. Conseguiremos comida Tai ¿Sabes que ese eso?”

Loki sonrió, y dijo en un tono burlón “Porqué, no. Aunque estoy seguro que estarás feliz en enseñarme.” Se encaramó al borde de la cama. “Así como amablemente me ‘presentaste’ a las alegrías de la pizza de pepperoni y billar Midgardiano….Tan dulce de tu parte, hombre de acero, cuidándome de esa manera.”

Tony frunció el ceño- “Espera un minuto…¿Qué estás diciendo?”

Loki soltó una fuerte carcajada. “Stark… ¿Honestamente creíste que nunca antes había probado pizza? Y, en cuanto al billar, podría vencerte en tu mejor día con un brazo roto y el otro atado a mi espalda… sin magia.” Le dedicó a Tony una sonrisa de lastima y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente. “Quizá la próxima vez puedas guiarme por las complejidades de damas, o las atrapadas, o no te enojes. Lo que sea que elijas, estaré ansioso por ello.” Con eso, se desmaterializó, su carcajada colgando en el aire como la sonrisa del gato sonriente.

Tony arrojó una almohada a través del cuarto. “Lo odio…” murmuró “Es un buen partido para sexo, pero lo odio.” Encendió la T.V, sintiendo una combinación de alivio, agravación y disgusto para sí mismo.

Oh, y soledad. Olvidó la soledad.

Nuevamente estaba en ese viaje sobre la maldita rueda de la fortuna, y Loki era el puto vendedor de entradas.  


	3. Solo dos segundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Loki, después una salidita con Tony y encontrarse con un par de personas ;).

Loki descansaba posado sobre la cabecera de la cama de Tony. No había suficiente espacio, así que parte de él poblaba la pared. Esto se vería raro si Tony fuera capaz de verlo. Pero moviendo las moléculas de su cuerpo en un errático patrón para engañar los ojos de los seres vivientes y los aparatos eléctricos Midgardianos, era un arte que perfeccionó en su juventud; podía hacerlo indefinidamente, pero lo suficiente para saciar usualmente 'ventaja.

Por ahora, simplemente quería observar a Stark a la luz de su nueva situación. El billonario era guapo, tenía que concederle eso. Tenía una pueril cualidad que también era bastante atractiva, aunque no había nada de pueril en lo que había hecho al dispuesto cuerpo de Loki en esa tarde. A pesar de las burlas de Loki, estuvo impresionado con la habilidad de Stark para cogérselo a un estado de absoluta inutilidad.

Ahora, el hombre estaba profundamente dormido, acostado con frío y desnudo sobre las arruinadas coberturas, la infernal máquina de televisión arrojando algunas idiotas ventas para algún idiota producto que probablemente era peligroso para la frágil constitución humana, dio un vistazo a la miserable cosa y la imaginó irse oscura y silenciosa, y eso hizo.

Entonces, Loki estaba de píe a un lado de Stark, lo miró acostado cálidamente debajo de las sabanas, y así estaba. Una suave sonrisa cruzó la cara de Loki y calentó su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla del hombre solo un momento. Entonces silenciosamente rompió a la sala de estar, donde la caja de pizza, platos sucios y vasos de cerveza continuaban sobre la mesita de café. Los vio guardarse, y así lo hicieron.  

Se sentó en el sofá, escuchando la habitación. Había fuertes zumbidos y el tictac del reloj. Podía escuchar la ciudad fuera, una clase de confortante retumbar en tales aposentos excluidos en lo alto dentro de la Torre Stark.

Le gustaba a Loki, le gustaba escuchar los ruidos. Recordaba hacer lo mismo en Asgard, sentado sin moverse y escuchando, dejando los revueltos pensamientos batallando en su mente que era calmada por los sonidos familiares de su mundo – el bullicio de los sirvientes, sus padres hablando, Thor y sus amigos riendo y gritando estúpidamente por su ventana.

Extrañaba eso, extrañaba pertenecer a un lugar. 

Ahora, tenía el universo entero para viajar, y ni un lugar para recostar su cabeza que pudiera llamar suyo.

Ningún ser que atestiguara por él, que lo tomara. Bueno, Thor… Pero, eso era debido a algún malentendido sentido de culpa. 

Stark era el único humano que encontraba intrigante, hasta ahora, y no por las razones por las cuales los Midgardianos le encontraban deseable. Oh, era sexy, si, confiado, se veía bien en sus ropas, pero había muchos como esos. Su dinero parecía hacer a la gente, mujeres y hombres, débiles en las rodillas, pero eso no le impresionaba ni atraía a Loki. ¿Qué necesidad tenía él de moneda cuando podía conjurar todo lo que deseaba? Todo menos un hogar, todo menos alguien…

Irritado sacudió su cabeza y cambió de posición. Un pequeño pinchazo de dolor lo atrapó por sorpresa, y rió – Stark estaba en lo cierto, estaría pensando en él por algún tiempo después de su cita. No le importaba. Había sido divertido, seducir al billonario. Demasido facil, quizá, pero divertido.

Entonces, por supuesto, tenía que enfadarlo, pensó con una risa compungida. Bueno, así lo hacía – cualquier cosa buena o feliz en su vida era pronto arruinada, destruida por sus inclinaciones traviesas, por su maldita lengua que rápidamente le traicionaba. Pensó en las palabras de Tony – Lo odio- y una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento crujió en sus entrañas. Normalmente, el odio era bueno, significaba que sería notado, significaba un poco de poder, incluso si solo es el suficiente para hacer a un mortal común arrojar una almohada a través de los aposentos.

Pero, de alguna manera, no era realmente lo que esperaba.

No era lo necesario para ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Iron Man, o siquiera en su sofá, no realmente.

No por mucho.

Loki tomó píe y miró por la ventana al cielo.

Y después, el aire creció ligero.

Y Tony se estiró a su lado, despierto sorpresivamente por la cama vacía. Le tomó un momento antes de recordar que Loki ya se había marchado.

Su mejilla se sentía confortablemente cálida, y se preguntó cuándo fue que se arrastró debajo de las sábanas y apagó la televisión, y después recordó que no lo había hecho.

Y, sonrió un poco más antes de volver a dormir.

* * *

 

La siguiente vez que pasó, Tony ni siquiera pensó que pasaría.

En los primeros días desde que Loki se transportó de su habitación, Tony tenía ese sentimiento de anticipación que viene con el alivio de que alguien con quien te llevas bien te va a contactar – que, en algún punto, habrá una llamada de bienvenida en la puerta, o una llamada de celular, un mensaje, un email.

Un torbellino en el medio de tu cocina.

Pero, no hubo ninguno, y seguía sin haber ninguno, y Tony maldijo a la costumbre de los Asgardianos de evitar aparatos tecnológicos como teléfonos celulares.

“Maldita sea, Loki, ¿qué es lo que pasa – preocupado por cáncer de cerebro? ¿O es solo que no quieres comprometerte con un contrato largo? ¡Puedo conseguirte una membresía de Walmart!”

Hizo eso por un tiempo, hablando al aire como si el maldito dios extraterrestre estuviera  en la habitación con él.

Pero, eso no ayudaba. Loki no se apareció, no dio ninguna pista que siquiera estaba en el mundo.

Y, mientras los días se convertían en semanas, Tony se ocupó. La sensación de anticipación se tornó en un jirón sin salida de esperanza, y después en decepción, y después se forzó a olvidar todo sobre eso.  

Se dijo a sí mismo que era para mejor. Lo último que necesitaba era un novio extraterrestre ¿Verdad? Especialmente uno que trató de conquistar el planeta.

 _Y, quizá ni siquiera pasó ¿Has pensado siquiera que eso nunca pasó?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo una noche, vaso de escocés en su mano. Quizá solo estaba ebrio todo el tiempo. Quizá alguien puso algo en su bebida, o quizá estaba sufriendo los efectos químicos y tóxicos a los que estuvo expuestos en algún lugar en el tiempo, quizá incluso en su propio laboratorio. Hizo una nota mental de preguntar a Pep tomar una muestra de sangre de él y mandarla para análisis.

Entonces, un día, se volteó mientras buscaba por su almacén de menús para llevar, y ahí estaba.

Recostado sobre el sofá.

Tenía una bandana atada alrededor de su cabeza y estaba usando una camisa negra entallada, una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros apretados y botas de motociclista.

Si, botas de motociclista.

Tony reprimió un gemido de alegre excitación, forzándose en una pose indiferente mientras le regalaba a Loki una mueca de burla en sus labios.

“Bien, bien ¿Dónde demonios _has_ estado?”

“¿Disculpa?”

La expresión inocente en la cara de Loki era completamente desarmante. Lo cual, era claro, como ondear una bandera roja frente a un toro para Tony. Su indiferencia se evaporó, achicó sus ojos y se rompió. “Te has ido por un _mes. ¡_ Eso fue hace 43,000 minutos! ¿No podías tomarte dos segundos para hacerme saber que estabas bien?”

Loki frunció el ceño, aparentemente dándole al berrinche de Tony gran atención antes de responder. “Lo siento, creí que eras Tony Stark. ¿He estado conversando con una niña de catorce por error?”

“Oh, no lo harás. No te _atrevas._ No te atrevas a actuar como si estuviera sobreactuando porque estoy encabronado porque no hayas hablado o pasarte por aquí, o mandar una puta paloma mensajera, o lo que sea que mierda es lo que tu gente hace para hacer saber a los otros que no estás _muerto…”_  

“Pon lo absurdo de tus preocupaciones a un lado ¿Puedo destacar que ya estoy aquí? ¿No debería eso contar como algo?”

“Si, estás aquí. Fabuloso. Supongo que la única pregunta es ¿ _por qué?_ ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí ahora?”

“Cena.” Loki dijo suavemente.

Las cejas de Tony se elevaron. “¿Cena?”

“Si, quiero que me lleves a cenar. Y, en un lugar agradable, no uno de tus condenados salones de pizza o tus locales de hamburguesas. No es que no tengan su encanto, pero estoy realmente en humor para ser mimado un poco esta noche…” Le dio a sus largas extremidades un perezoso y serpentino estiramiento y miró a Tony entretenidamente. “¿está bien?”

Tony dio un rugido de risa. “ _¿Mimado?_ ¿Después de tu encantadora salidilla de mi habitación? ¿Después de que me mentiste? Eso estuvo bueno. Vete.”

Loki hizo una cara triste. “Oh, cariño. Realmente estás molesto conmigo ¿No es así? Siento mi comportamiento.” Se acercó a horcajadas para pararse frente a Tony. “No estés enojado, Tony ¿Por favor?” Tomó el rostro de Tony en sus manos y lo besó. Fue un cálido y húmedo beso y reflexivamente Tony corrió sus manos sobre la delgada complexión de Loki, aterrizándolas en su bonito traserito y apretujándolo. _Fantástico._ Pensó. Es fantástico como alguien tan… exasperante podía hacerle sentir tan bien y perfecto en sus brazos. Bueno, pensó. Engáñame una vez y todo lo demás.

“Oye, para.” Tony se apartó y tomó las delgadas muñecas de Loki, riñendo para apartarlo. “Esto no va a funcionar. Te dije que te fueras y lo digo en serio. Vete.”

Loki mordió su labios. "¿En verdad? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para… ganarme tu perdón?”

Lentamente se dejó caer a sus rodillas frente a Tony, sus ojos enormes mientras miraba al billonario, posando en súplica. Nunca rompió el contacto visual mientras sus agiles dedos comenzaron  desabrochar el cinturón de Tony. Tony creyó que tendría una poquita de aneurisma cerebral por la cantidad de control que le tomó para jalar abruptamente a Loki por los brazos, pero lo hizo, un gruñido de desesperación señalando su frustración.   

“! Detenlo! Conozco tu juego, tipo del espacio. Solo estás tratando de manipularme. Pero no voy a dejar que lo hagas, porque no necesito esta mierda.”

“¿Manipularte?” Loki se apartó y haló la bandana de su cabeza, dejando delgados y largos mechones de cabello caer a sus ojos. Los mandó atrás y gruñó. “Oh, claro. Una vez fui príncipe de Asgard, sabes. Un dios. Incluso goberné por poco tiempo. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, pretendiendo manipular un mero mortal para compartir una comida conmigo. ¿Cómo? Cayendo a mis rodillas y _degradarme_ a mí mismo para él. Patético ¿No es así? Muy inteligente de tu parte, verme por quien soy. Y, también muy gentil, restregándolo en mi cara de esta forma. Bueno, no te preocupes. No te molestaré otra vez.” Con una cínica rabieta, Loki se volteó, y Tony pudo sentir que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

“!Espera!”

Loki titubeó, y después de volvió. “¿Qué?”

“Para empezar, no me importa una mierda quien era tu papi, y si, eras un príncipe, pero también eras un criminal, y adivina que – tampoco  me importa una mierda eso. Todo lo que sé es que me gustas. No sé porque, obviamente no eres nada más que un enorme dolor en el trasero, pero lo hago. Y, si solo pudieras ser honesto y dejar de sacar esta clase de pendejadas, creo que podríamos llegar a ser…algo. Como lo que dijiste esa noche.”

Se acercó a Loki y puso sus manos en sus hombros. “Y, por cierto, aunque amaría que hicieras esa cosa que estabas a punto de hacer hace unos minutos – ¿si crees que lo quiero, sabiendo que te hace sentir degradado? Tenemos un problema.”

“¿Y si alguna vez piensas que le _pediré_ algo que te haga sentir de esa manera…? Tenemos un problema más grande. Así que…” Tony frotó un pulgar sobre la mejilla de Loki, pensando en la manera que se despertó esa noche para sentir un cálido e invisible toque sobre la suya. “…dime ¿Tenemos un problema?”

La mirada de Loki quemaba en los ojos de Tony, pero después meneó su cabeza. “No. No tenemos problema.”    

Una lenta sonrisa cruzó la cara de Tony. “Bien. Ahora, sobre la cena – tengo noticias para ti, toletero, no puedo llevarte a un restaurante de cinco estrellas cuando estás vestido así. No es que no sea sensual – me estoy poniendo duro aquí – pero parece que estás listo para rocanrolear en un concierto de Ozzy y eso es tachado en nuestros mejores establecimientos Midgardianos.”

Loki levantó una ceja. “¿Ozzy?”

“No me des esa mierda. Sabes quién es.”

“Oh, si. El amigo que muerde las cabezas de los murciélagos. Me cae bien.”

“Sip.”

“Bueno, tengo otra ropa.”

“Bueno, pero hay algo más. Soy Tony Stark. Salgo a cenar, mi foto termina en un periódico, junto con quien será que esté cenando. No podemos tener eso. Todo lo que necesito es que alguien de mis compadres noten que estoy saliendo con un tipo que causó una pequeña guerra interplanetaria, y después dejar a Fury entrar…”

Loki levantó una mano. “Entiendo. Estás diciendo que un disfraz de algún tipo es necesario.”  

“Bueno, sí. Pero, tiene que ser bueno, sin bigote falso y gafas de Groucho, ya sabes.”

Loki parecía como si estuviera a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero pensó mejor.

“Dame un minuto.”

Tony lo miró desaparecer. Desconcertado, le siguió y miró a Loki sumergirse en el baño. _Aja._ Pensó Tony. Loki no era exactamente tímido al cambiarse la ropa frente a él, y no estaba siquiera seguro que los Asgardianos alguna vez _usaran_ el baño, para ser honestos, pero se encogió de hombros y regresó para sentarse en el sofá. Varios minutos pasaron y Tony comenzó a hojear una revista. Después de tiempo, checó su reloj y descubrió que llevaba sentado media hora.

“Oh, mierda.” Pensó. _¿Acaso Loki lo plantó?_ Sí lo hizo…

Tony se levantó y regresó al baño. “Oye, cuernitos –Estoy seguro que estás lo suficientemente bonito ¡Vamonos!”

Escuchó a Loki moverse y en otro minuto, la puerta se abrió.

La quijada de Tony se cayó.

De píe frente a él estaba la más llamativa mujer que jamás haya visto.

 

* * *

Ella era alta, su cabello rubio que caía en suaves olas alrededor de su cara. Usaba un ajustado vestido rojo que era endemoniadamente sexy, pero no de forma vulgar. Le ceñía sus pequeños, firmes y levantados bustos – del tamaño de naranjas, lo suficiente para llenar cada palma, justo como le gustaban a Tony – y una pequeña cintura. Grandes ojos verdes coloreados con sombra desvanecida y enmarcados por largas y negras pestañas que cuestionaban a Tony.

“¿Está bien esto?” preguntó en la voz de Loki, rompiendo el conjuro. Tony parpadeó.

“Mierda.”

“¿Eso significa que sí?”

“Este…sí. Es…. Bastante bueno. Nadie te reconocerá.”

“Bien. Vamonos, me estoy mueriendo de hambre.”

“¿Cómo es que….?”

Loki levantó una ceja perfectamente depilada. “Si quieres detalles, los explicaré después de la cena.”

Tony asintió y siguió a su estructural cita a la puerta. Estudió el trasero de Loki con intención, incapaz de detectar una pequeña pista de ropa interior. “¿Qué estás utilizando debajo de eso?”

Loki se detuvo. “Ven aquí.”

Tony se acercó por detrás. Sin volverse, Loki tomó la mano de Tony. Subió su falda y guió la mano de Tony por debajo. Tony tocó deliciosa seda sobre los musculosos y delgados muslos.  Corrió su mano más arriba, pero Loki lo detuvo con una sonrisa de acero antes de hacerla llegar a la curva de su glúteo.

“Eso es suficiente por ahora.” Dijo Loki con una suave sonrisa. “Más después. Después de la cena.” Volteó lo suficiente para Tony ver sus oscuros ojos que le miraban debajo de las pestañas. “Cuando estemos en la cama.”

El sonido que hizo Tony era algo entre un ronroneo y un gruñido esperanzado, y tuvo que tomarse un segundo antes de hacer que Jarvis le informara a Happy que era necesario traer el carro enseguida.

 

* * *

 

El restaurante estaba lleno cuando llegaron a la hora pico de la cena, pero Tony simplemente dijo una palabra al maître e inmediatamente fueron conducirlos una mesa. Un aperitivo apareció y vino fue rápidamente servido. No parecía haber reporteros rondando, y los clientes eran todos ricos y lo suficientemente presumidos como para tomar nota de la presencia de Stark. Eso era bueno, Tony pensó – eso presagiaba una tarde placentera.

Aun así, Tony sentía un tirón de incertidumbre – Loki no se veía para nada como sí mismo, pero seguía siendo _él_ debajo del maquillaje y el cabello y el vestido. Y, hasta donde Tony podía ver, ciertamente no había cambiado su personalidad. El horror de posiblemente encontrarse con alguien a quien conocía – Y Tony conocía a _mucha_ gente – era que Loki sería el típico tipo cortante, el típico dolor de trasero y crearía algún tipo de incidente.  

Lo que, Tony estaba bastante seguro, no iría bien.

Pero, ambos miraban el menú, y Loki estaba ocupado hojeado el suyo, y nadie les estaba prestando atención, así que Tony casi le permitía a ese pequeño musculo en su estómago el relajarse cuando una familiar voz femenina exclamó. “!Tony!”

Miró arriba para ver a Pepper parada a un lado de su mesa, con Bruce Banner a su lado.

“!Pep!” dijo, levantándose. “Y !Doc! !Oye! ¿Qué están hacienda aquí?”

Banner sonrió. “Estoy ayudando a la señorita Potts a organizar una causa humanitaria en África. Hemos trabaja todo el día; ella fue lo suficiente amable como para ofrecerse a llevarme a cenar.”

“Sip, esa es mi niña. Y dios, no estoy del todo herido al no estar incluido.” Miró de nuevo a Loki, y agregó. “De hecho, dijiste que te quedarías. Solo.” Ella amplió su sonrisa y asintió a Loki. “Sin embargo !Aquí estas! ¿Quién es ella?”

“!Oh! este…. Es mi amiga, este…”

“Lola.” Loki se paró a medias de su silla y sostuvo una mano perfectamente manicurada. Su voz era la suya, pero suave, con un indicio de acento Sudamericano. Pepper apretó su mano, y después Tony volvió en sí lo suficiente para continuar con las presentaciones.

“Este…!si! Esta es Lola. Lola, esta es Pepper Potts y Bruce Banner.”

Banner alcanzó por la mano de Loki. “Encantado de conocerte, señorita. ¿Has conocido a Tony por mucho?”

“Oh, cerca de un año. Nos conocimos en una conferencia o algo. Siempre le hago una llamada cuando estoy en la ciudad, pero difícilmente estamos juntos, ambos estamos ocupados. Esta noche fue solo…suerte.”

“Correcto.” Tony tomó una bocanada de aire; para su alivio, Loki no parecía estar fuera de quicio por el hombre cuya contra parte le había muy bien aplastado su vida hace un poco más de un año, y ni Bruce ni Pep parecían tener la minina idea que Loki era alguien más otra querida por una noche de Tony.

Un camarero llegó para pararse avergonzado por su mesa. “Puedo regresar, Sr. Stark.”

“No, no, por favor, Adelante y ordena. “Dijo Pepper. “Necesito regresar a Bruce a su cuarto de hotel. Fue un placer conocerte, Lola. Que tengan una agradable velada.” Le dedicó a Tony una ligera sonrisa y después ella y Bruce se alejaron, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Tony soltó un ruidoso suspiro mientras lo miraba irse. “Uf.” Se volvió y tomó su menú. Él y Loki ordenaron, y una vez que el mesero de fue, Tony se acercó y apretó la mano de Loki. “Gracias.”

“¿Por qué?” Loki preguntó con su voz normal.

“Por seguir con el pequeño acto, no creo que ninguno de ellos sospecharan algo.”

“Claro que no.” Loki puso una pequeña mirada soñadora en su cara. “Aunque, era extremadamente tentador… ¿Qué creer que haría Banner si se enterara quien era yo?” Preguntó astutamente.

“Yo… no quiero pensar en eso.”

“Oh, yo sí.” Loki se rió disimuladamente mientras colocaba su servilleta sobre su regazo. “Hubiera sido…muy entretenido.”

“¿Encuentras el ser aplastado repetidamente en el concreto, entretenido?”

Loki se encogió de hombros. “Oh, no mucho. Estar ahí fue suficiente. Pero,  es una muy buena panorámica  ¿No crees?”

“Solo concéntrate en tu calamar, jovencita. No atraerás al tipo Hulk esta noche, ¿entendiste?”

“Si señor.” Dijo Loki, sus ojos brillando con esmeralda. Le devolvió el apretón a la mano de Tony. “Supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo que decidas para entretenerme esta noche ¿eh?”

“Haré lo mejor para mantenerte lejos del aburrimiento.”

“Sé que lo harás.” Loki tomó un sorbo del vino y después lentamente deslizó su lengua alrededor de sus delicados labios pintados. “Casi puedo esperar.”

Tony pensó en el Delgado muslo que había palpado en su mano por un momento tan breve, y sintió la servilleta en su regazo elevarse con su erección.  

 

* * *

 

De vuelta en la Torre Stark, Tony estaba positivamente encorvado con lujuria. Loki había jugado con él sin misericordia toda la noche – miradas seductivas, una mano sobre su muslo, un píe rozando contra su pantorrilla, una cadena interminable de doble sentido que le provocó a Tony ahogarse de su bebida más de una vez. Solo la forma como se movía Loki era erótico; con gracia de gato con un indicio de travesura que hacía a Tony sentirse caliente debajo del collar, aunque no sabía si era la apariencia femenina de Loki que le provocaba eso, o el hecho que Loki era hombre – un hombre hermosísimo y delicioso- detrás de todo lo que le volvía loco.

Asumiendo que de hecho _seguía_ siendo hombre.

Tony no estaba bajo ninguna ilusión – Sabía que Loki podía cambiar su forma para ser lo que quisiera. El no saber exactamente que elegiría para poner en cola Tony, una vez que finalmente llegara a su habitación era probablemente la más excitante proposición con la que Tony se haya encontrado. 

No podía esperar.

Una vez que cruzaron el marco de su habitación, Loki dejó caer su acto de seducción y tomó a Tony en un brazo apasionado. Lo besó y dejó a Tony correr sus manos sobre su cuerpo, por su busto, por sus caderas y trasero, pero tan pronto cuando Tony pretendía deslizar sus manos debajo de las ropas de Loki, se retorció lejos y con sonido reprobatorio.

“Ya, ya. Paciencia. Ven, vamos a ponernos cómodos.” Loki se recostó sobre la cama de Tony.

“Jesús, eres hermosa.”   

“¿Si? ¿Te gusto de esta forma?”

“Si…” Tony no podía apartar sus manos de las tetas de Loki. Apretó las inmensurables y suaves pero firmes montañas, su respiración volviéndose rápida. “¿Son reales?” dijo con voz ronca.

Loki puso sus manos sobre las de Tony y buscó sus ojos. Una vez que ambos estaban quietos, simplemente preguntó. “¿Quieres que los sean?” No era la pregunta principal; era más bien como si le preguntara a Tony si quería mostaza en su sándwich.

Sin embargo, Tony sintió que su respuesta era importante. Sería sencillo decir “!Oh, demonios, sí!” Sería del tipo sexy y fuera de este mundo y extrañamente excitante, como algo que nunca ha experimentado, sabía eso. Pero, había algo en los ojos de Loki que en sus palabras, su voz, no traicionada. Y, Tony pensó  por largo rato su respuesta.

“No.” Dijo casi sin darse cuenta, pero sabía que lo decía en serio. “No, Loki. Me gusta el tipo con quien me siento en el sofá, el tipo que comió pizza y miró el fútbol conmigo. El tipo con quien me fui a la cama. Eres condenadamente llegador de esta forma, pero no es tú. Te quiero…a ti ¿Ok?”

Tony pensó que Loki parecía un poco sorprendido, pero entonces sonrió. Rebuscó al frente de su vestido y sacó un par de silicones. “Eres tan fácil, Stark. ¿En verdad creíste que eran reales?”

Tony se incline y lo besó. “No. Sabía que _tú_ sabias que no tendrías que fingirlo por mí.”

“Oh…” Una expresión tranquila se colocó en la cara de Loki mientras se acostaba. “Bueno, sí. Claro que lo hice. ¿Quieres que me…cambie?” Gesticuló a su maquillaje y cabello.

“Si. Todo excepto el vestido, y lo que sea que tengas debajo. Ese el tipo de cosas sucias en las que me meto.” Tony sonrió y Loki sonrió de vuelta. Se levantó y fue al baño de Tony. Cuando emergió, estaba de vuelta a Loki de cabello negro y cuerpo delgado, pero aún vestido en el ajustado vestido rojo. Se acostó nuevamente y Tony no perdió tiempo en levantar la falda alrededor de la cintura de Loki.

Revelando pantaletas de correa negras y un ligero de encaje que sujetaban unas medias de seda pura.

“Oh, mierda.” Tony dijo con un silbido tipo lobo en apreciación. Lentamente desabrochó las ligas  y deslizó una media de seda por una pierna, besando por todo el interior del pálido muslo de Loki mientras lo hacía. Le dio a la otra pierna el mismo tratamiento, ignorando pudorosamente el bulto hinchado frente a la ropa interior de Loki. Escuchó una maldición por lo bajo y Loki comenzó a alcanzar sus pantaletas, pero Tony alcanzó su mano.

“No-no, precioso. No tocarás esa bonita verga tuya. Esta noche,  me pertenece, junto con todo lo demás debajo de esta frontera, y no quiero que toques mis cosas ¿Comprendes?”

Loki puso sus ojos en blanco. “En verdad eres un bastardo ¿No es así? Está bien, como desees. Manos fuera.” Loki se impulsó sobre sus codos y levantó ambas manos en rendición antes de echarse sobre su espalda. “Pero pretendes ofrecerme un poco de estimulación genital en _algún tiempo_  dentro de este milenio ¿No es así? Porque, sí no, noté a Bruce mirándome con interés. Me pregunto ¿Cómo será en el el la cama? ¿Crees que podrá coger como una bestia? ¿Crees que alguien podría sobrevivir si lo hace? Yo…!Ah!”

Las molestísimas reflexiones de Loki fueron cortadas poco después cuando Tony tiró de las pantaletas y enterró la verga de Loki en su boca. 

 

 

   


	4. Tony cabrea al Dios, otra vez.

Tony se ocupó de Loki con largas lamidas, pellizcos juguetones y buenísima acción oral, lo cual, por cierto, no era su usual costumbre.

Para _nada._

De hecho,  no sería atrapado normalmente  haciéndoselo a un tipo – No le importaba con las mujeres, y amaba demasiado recibir mamadas  que en verdad, en verdad no le importaba quien lo hacía era era mujer u hombre – pero Loki era una categoría rara que iba más allá del género, de la forma que a Tony no le agradaba el Champagne, pero encontraba el Dom Perignon absolutamente delicioso. Así que, cuando las pantaletas bajaron y el miembro de Loki apareció, imponente, medio duro y orgulloso, ponerlo en su boca pareció llegar naturalmente para Tony.

Al igual que otras lascivas cosas que su boca decidió hacer, una vez que estuvo ahí.

Después de un tiempo, Loki dejó escapar un fuerte y hambriento gruñido. Embistiendo impacientemente, pasando la zona de confort de Tony quien irritado, se apartó. “Oye, Shakespeare, eso es grosero. ¿No puedes solo estar acostado y apreciar lo que te hago por solo tres malditos minutos?”

"¡Lo apreciaré una vez que en verdad comiences a flagelarme… en lugar de este pobre atentado para…. Para solo mantenerme callado…” A pesar de sus desdeñosas palabras, la voz de Loki tenía un rastro de felicidad contenida. Tony miró arriba, divertido.

“¿Qué demonios tiene de malo con lo que hago?” Tony continuó usando su mano para mantener la estrategia de llevar a Loki a la distracción.

Loki aclaró su garganta, tratando de sonar lo más posible hastiado. “Nada, estas tratando de sellar un sobre o…O, añadir estampillas a una página.” Se las manejó para ahogar un quejido de placer.    

“!Estampilas! ¿Cómo demonios sabes sobre estampillas?”

La mano de Tony jamás se detuvo, y ahora Loki le dio un canturreo de apreciación, pero se levantó sobre sus codos para así poder mirar apropiadamente a Tony. “Thor es… desmesuradamente apreciativo de los viejos programas de televisión Midgardianos. Recientemente me forzó – por los dioses, Stark, sigue haciendo eso – a mirar horas de algo llamado ‘Tierra de TV? Mientras Jane Foster estaba fuera de la ciudad.” Otro gruñido escapó antes de poder añadir. “A cambio, intenté el herirlo muy gravemente en la primera oportunidad.”

Tony cedió a sus esfuerzos y rió a la imagen mental de Loki siendo captivo por su enorme hermano y forzado a mirar.

“No te culpo, chiquillo. Pero, dime, si estás tan insatisfecho con el nivel de servicio que proveo, quizá deberías enseñarme como se hace.” Tony se deslizó de la cama y se desvistió, y después volvió a recostarse, meneando su miembro en invitación.

Loki soltó bufido de frustración. “!Stark! Bastardo…Bueno, bien. Supongo que es tiempo de alguien que te demuestre un poco de técnica apropiada.”

“Oh, supongo que tienes las habilidades de este departamento ¿He?”

“No me gané el apodo ‘Loki Lengua de plata’ solo por mis habilidades verbales.” Con un largo e insufrible suspiro, Loki haló el vestido por sobre su cabeza y después se desvistió de su brasier, el ligero, pantaletas, y medias – aunque a Tony le doliera, pero no protestó mientras Loki se acostaba a su lado, tomó la base de su verga en sus largos y elegantes dedos y se colocó en una posición donde cómodamente podría tomar a Tony en su boca.

Tony había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando lo que los labios helados de Loki y vaporizante boca se sentiría en esa particular parte de su anatomía, pero la imaginación de Tony le había preparado pobremente para el tipo de placer en el que se había conectado cuando Loki comenzó a aplicar sus esfuerzos.

Era loco, y cuando Loki rodó gentilmente las bolas de Tony entre sus manos, Tony estaba seguro que estaba desahuciado. Pero Loki se apartó brutalmente y le dedicó una castigadora mirada. “Oh, no. Mira esto -“ dijo, indicando a la erección estirada de Tony. "¿En verdad creíste que te dejaré ir  después de todo este trabajo? Honestamente, deberías checar una de esas ayudas Midgardianas para la impotencia ¿No venden pequeñas píldoras para compensar esta infortunada condición tuya?”

Tony jadeó. “Ok, necesitas regresar a lo que estabas haciendo, sabelotodo, y por cierto, mi polla funciona muy bien…Al menos lo hace cuando no tengo a un maldito extraterrestre gimoteando sobre pendejas u otras…”  Instantáneamente Loki se retiró para sentarse. “Oh, olvídalo. He perdido interés. ¿Dónde está el control de la televisión? Estoy de humor para algo inteligentemente estimulante para variar, quizá un poco de ‘Amo a Lucy’ o ‘Tres son multitud’ ¿O qué te parece ‘La sociedad de Beverly’? Eso es más de tu nivel, pienso yo, dado a tu actual estado de vida. También, las connotaciones de la sociedad en esa son bastante interesantes, estoy seguro que podrás relacionarte ampliamente a eso…!Argg!”

La burla de Loki fue cortada cuando Tony la tiró a él y enterró su lengua en su boca. Acostó a Loki y lo besó, cálido y mojado y no exactamente rudo, y después de un momento, el cuerpo entero de Loki parecía ceder y moldearse a sí mismo a Tony. Después de toda la habladuría tenía que hacerse notar para su dios amante extraterrestre, Tony estaba listo para dejarse caer y adorar las largas extremidades enredadas alrededor de él, los fuertes músculos rizándose debajo de él, y la dulzura del beso que ahora Loki le otorgaba. Corrió su mano sobre la espalda de Loki y algo sobre eso detuvo su pasión – la mente podrida es muy extraña- estaba cálido.

Loki se sentía cálido.

“Oye.” Susurró Tony. “¿Estás haciendo esa cosa?”

“¿Qué cosa?” Loki susurró de vuelta.

“Ya sabes – esa cosa, cuando calientas tu píel para mí.”

Loki inclinó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, intrigado. “No - ¿Me siento cálido para ti?”

Tony asintió.

Loki se encogió de hombros. “No tengo idea que lo esté causando.” 

“¿Estás enfermo?” Tony colocó su palma sobre la frente de Loki, pareciendo preocupado.

“No, estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Oh – Así es como checamos por fiebre aquí en Midgard.”

“Ah. No, estoy bien, Tony.” Loki lo besó nuevamente. “Deja que preocuparte y hazme el amor.”

“Pero…”

Los ojos de Loki se achicaron peligrosamente. “Debe ser el calor de la pasión insatisfecha la que calienta mi piel. ¿Confío en que dejarás de molestar y harás algo sobre eso? ¿O después de todo debo traer a la vida al aparato de televisión?”

Tony se rió entre dientes. “Bien, bien, relájate. Estoy en ello.” Retomó el beso que interrumpió, con ternura sosteniendo protectoramente a Loki en sus brazos mientras jugueteaba y acariciaba y lo preparaba con dedos cuidadosos.  

Loki se quejó con placer a las sensaciones; por un momento, parecía inseguro de cómo responder al tratamiento protector de Tony. Pero después se alejó para alcanzar por el lubricante que Tony dejó en el buró. Vertió un poco en su palma y lo untó en la erección de Tony, y después se levantó a sí mismo para montarse a horcajadas en su amante. Se estiró detrás de sí y guío a Tony dentro, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros.  

Tony no pudo evitar notar que la postura de Loki era altiva y majestuosa como siempre, a pesar del hecho que estaba permitiendo ser penetrado por un mero ser humano. Tony comenzó a molestarlo inocentemente sobre eso, pero paró cuando se le ocurrió que  de quién se trataba, era Loki – un verdadero príncipe, una vez rey, siempre un miembro de la realeza, sin importar que tan bajas podían ser sus circunstancias actuales. Sus maneras no eran una simulación, sino un producto de su nacimiento y su crianza.

El pensamiento era un poco desconcertante para Tony, nativo de un país no acostumbrado desde hace mucho  a la noción de ser gobernado, y se encontró a sí mismo estudiando las facciones de Loki con fascinación. Entonces, todo pensamiento fue olvidado mientras el dios se alineaba lentamente a lo largo del grueso miembro de Tony hasta que estaba completamente enterrado; sus delgados muslos amarraban la cintura de Tony, y Tony le dio un apretón afectivo como respuesta. Se miraron a los ojos, y Loki sonrió con benevolencia.

No tengo problema con ser tu conejillo de indias, Príncipe de Asgard, Tony pensó, sonriendo de vuelta. Gobiérname fuerte, corazón…

Loki comenzó a balancear sus caderas, centrado su energía en sus cuerpos atados, y eso hizo a Tony gemir cuando cada nervio sorpresivamente se encendía- era pasmoso, sintiéndose dentro de ese húmedo y abrazador calor. Ahora observó el hermoso rostro de Loki, las pestañas negras que revoloteaban, su boca ligeramente abierta, un matiz de rosa en sus pálidas mejillas. Se sentía muy bien, no solo el sexo, pero el que Loki lo deseara, no solo por su cuerpo, pero por sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos…demonios, sus bromas. Por un momento, Tony pensó que su corazón explotaría de alegría; esto era nuevo, esto era diferente, algo fuerte que sentía que estaba seguro que nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo, casi como sí…

Casi como si alguien le haya puesto un conjuro.

…Bueno, mierda, pensó. Por supuesto. La revelación sacudió a Tony justo cuando el calor pre-orgásmico alcanzaba su núcleo. Magia… Eso explicaría _totalmente_ como él, playboy Tony Stark, pudo haber caído tan bajo por otro tipo, lo que, normalmente, no pasaba, digo, seguro, tuvo deslices con hombres, pero esto era ridículo….

También explicaría como pudo tan fácilmente descartar el comportamiento villanesco de Loki, con todo eso de la matanza y la mutilación y la deseada destrucción de todo. Mientras le gustaría pensar que era una persona lo suficientemente grande como para respetar la rehabilitación de Loki, de todas maneras seguía siendo un poco difícil el ignorarlo, y aquí estaba él, difícilmente siquiera pensando sobre eso.

No cuando Loki estaba en sus brazos, de eso está seguro.

Tony frunció el ceño. Miró al dios, quien se movía al frente, a punto de plantar un beso a Tony, y sin una fracción de segundo para considerarlo, Tony espetó. “Oye- ¿Me has hecho alguna clase de brujería o algo?”

Loki se detuvo, cada músculo tensándose. Miró a los ojos de Tony, desconcertado.

“¿Qué?”

“Ya sabes, como ¿un encanto para hacerme babear por ti? Digo, supongo que está bien, se siente bien, solo quiero saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando, privado de libre albedrío y todo eso y yo…”

Abruptamente, Loki rodó lejos y se sentó a un lado de Tony, encarándolo. Tenía una mirada en su cara que Tony realmente no sabía cómo interpretar, y los dos permanecieron callados por un momento. Entonces, Loki comenzó a hablar, sin mentir, sonando como un profesor dando un discurso.

“Hay dos tipos predominantes de encantos que tienen que ver con sexo y romance. Uno es un simple conjuro de lujuria. Crea una abrumadora necesidad de montar al sujeto, y un hechicero experimentado puede dirigir la atención del ser a sí mismo o a alguien más, como sea necesario. Es mayormente usado como una forma de distracción, o si el hechicero está simplemente atraído al sujeto, pero no desea perder tiempo cortejándolo o cortejándola.

“El otro es un conjuro de amor. No funciona del mismo modo que pudieras pensar. No puede crear el sentimiento de amor donde no existe; solo puede desviar cualquier obstáculo que existan en la mente del sujeto lo que lo o la previene de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Es extremadamente poderoso y duradero, y requiere mucho tiempo y demasiada atención para detallarla en orden para formularlo correctamente. No entrará tan fácilmente.” La mirada de Loki estaba fija en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Tony, pero ahora le dedicó una mirada como laser a Tony, y una expresión tormentosa le invadió.

“Y, si crees que encuentro necesario el inclinarme por tales tácticas para recibir una invitación en tu cama, eres más que un ególatra, narcisista e idiota delirante que originalmente creí. Jodete, Tony Stark.” Se levantó, como la gracia de una serpiente y movimientos fluidos, y después estaba vestido en su ropa de cuero, sus ojos titilando fuego. “Me importa un bledo si te gusto, o te importas por mí, o siquiera si continúas queriendo acostarte conmigo. He sido echado de mejores lugares que este en muchas ocasiones, y pasará de nuevo-“

Tony comenzaba a lamentar su acercamiento sin elegancia a su duda y se levantó precipitadamente para alcanzar los hombros de Loki. “Mira, espérate, cálmate. No era mi intención…”

Loki dio un paso atrás, evadiendo el toque de Tony. “Para contestar tu fútil pregunta, no, no estas bajo ninguna clase de encanto y lo creas o no, cualquier sentimiento que puedas albergar hacia mí son de tu propia injuria. Buena suerte con eso, y al demonio con tus gimoteos. Encuentra a alguien más para calentar tu cama y chupe tu verga. _Terminé.”_

En un instante de luz, Loki se había marchado, dejando nada más que un chisporroteo de electricidad en el aire donde estaba parado.    

 

 

 

 


	5. THOR, DIOS DE LA AYUDA, CASI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki y Tony cada uno igual de infeliz por su último encuentro y Thor, tratando de ayudar. Seguro.....  
> Siento muchisímo si la traducción no es exacta! soy solo una mortal cualquiera.

Loki partió de la Torre Stark con mucha rabia rodando en su vientre como había sentido muchas veces hace mucho tiempo. Demasiada de esa peligrosa emoción había sido domada debajo de él a través de los métodos terapéuticos del curador de Asgard, y el resto se mantenía en línea con la droga que tomaba una vez al año en la víspera de la primera luna de invierno. Pero, siempre había un rastro de ello cociendo lento debajo de su alma, y maldita sea Hel, Tony Stark tenía talento para sacarlo de quicio como ningún otro.

Se transportó a lo que era conocido como el estado Midgardiano de Nuevo México, apareciendo en un aislado otero a un poco más de una milla de la casa de Jane Foster. Se sentó al estilo mariposa en el terrero rocoso, la solitaria oscuridad haciéndole sentir pequeño, sin embargo extrañamente seguro. Miró al salpicado cielo de estrellas y se forzó a sí mismo a tomar un poco de paz de ello para poder examinar que, exactamente, fue lo que le molestó tanto.

Tony Stark era un pendejo. Sabía eso; sabía que tenía que esperar alguna clase de absurda estupidez escupida desde sus labios en cualquier momento ¿Así que por qué estaba tan sorprendido? ¿Por qué estaba tan perturbado al descubrir que aún no estaba cerca de ganarse la tonta confianza del humano que buscó la primera vez que llegó a disculparse?

Quizá hacerlo sería simplemente imposible, dado a las experiencias pasadas de Stark. Quizá la confianza se había drenado de él en Afganistán….

 Loki echaba humo por eso, pero mientras se calmaba, otro doloroso pensamiento se le ocurrió.

 _Quizá él era una pobre excusa de un_ _Æsir así que nunca será digno de la confianza de_ nadie, _si de hecho lo era para empezar._

Claro, el confiar en otros era un lujo que él mismo había aprendido a vivir sin ello hace mucho.

Loki tuvo muchos amantes en su vida, hombres y mujeres. La primera, una de las sirvientas de su madre, quien le enseñó las alegrías del placer físico, al igual que una lección invaluable- la locura de alguna vez confiar en alguien ofreciendo amistad, amabilidad, o afecto debajo de un disfraz que se preocupaba por él.

La niña era hermosa y dulce, y siendo Loki joven había caído bastante bajo por ella, un poco halagado y complacido de que ella le eligió por sobre su poderoso – bien construido, de cabello rubio hermano, quien tenía mujeres de todas las edades y clases sociales colgando por él en cada esquina. Loki se había atrevido a creer que algo fuerte y duradero vendría con su alianza, porque no podían ni pensar que un Æsir se casara con alguien común y corriente, era perfectamente aceptable para ellos tener una unión para toda la vida solo con una persona; Adicionalmente o en lugar de una esposa.

Pero, Loki eventualmente descubrió que la chica no lo quería, sino influenciar el uso de su magia en orden para tomar partido de su anterior amante. La realización lo había enfurecido, pero Frigga sabiamente le apartó a un lado y gentilmente le cuestionó hasta que aprendió la verdad. Ella le explicó que la chica le había herido profundamente, y era ese dolor que encendía su furia. Pero Loki no se importó por las razones en ese momento, y juró que nunca permitiría que alguien tome su orgullo y auto estima de ese modo.

Después de eso, aprendió a lanzar miradas escépticas a todos aquellos inconsiderados como para burlarse de él. Aprendió a usar su poder, su bonita cara y su lengua de plata para conseguir todo lo que quería, y después para dejar atrás a sus amantes mucho antes de que pudieran tener la oportunidad de hacerle lo mismo a él. Otorgaba solo lo que quería, o lo que era absolutamente necesario para ganar cualquier cosa que deseaba.  

A su tiempo, endureció su corazón una y otra vez hasta que parecía una roca sólida, hasta el punto de que nadie pudiera entrar.

Y, ahora, estúpidamente, había comenzado dejar entrar a Tony Stark pieza por pieza, solo para descubrir una vez más que su naturaleza, la esencia de quien era él, no era más de una insignificante diversión para un hombre, un entretenimiento de carnaval atado a la sospecha y la desconfianza.

Por los _dioses,_ nunca pondrá píe en la presencia Tony Stark. No por su propia decisión, de todos modos. Por lo que respecta a Loki el hombre podría cogerse a sí mismo con una palanca de ferrocarril oxidada, no importaba cuan gentil había sido con él, no importaba cuan inteligente y divertido podría ser al conversar con él, no importaba cuando le gustaba a Loki ser sujetado entre brazos fuertes, como le gustaba ser tocado y acariciado por manos gentiles…

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, frotó sus ojos y peinó su cabello lejos de su cara, y se preguntó si Thor estaría en la extraña casita sobre ruedas que Jane Foster inexplicablemente elegía habitar. Por todas las cosas, Thor era la única persona en el mundo con la que podía contar el recibir un poco de placer y una única persona quien le permitía hacerle compañía por toda la tarde, asumiendo que su dama no estuviera presente. Miró en dirección a las luces amarillas de la pequeña morada y decidió arriesgarse.

Caminó ahí, mover sus extremidades se sentía bien, y le daba más tiempo para pensar, para permitir a sus tumultuosas emociones asentarse a alguna clase de entumecimiento en el fondo de su estómago. Mientras se acercaba, vio a su hermano sentado en las afueras, atendiendo un pequeño fuego en un hoyo. Thor miró arriba y lo vio; una enorme sonrisa cruzó su guapo rostro.

“!Loki! Mi hermano ¡Que bueno es verte! Ven, únete cerca del fuego y dime en que has estado metido.” Se irguió y enredó a Loki en un estrangulante abrazo, lo cual a Loki no le importaba, pero se apartó lo más pronto posible, pretendiendo irritabilidad y le dio a su hermano un cortes asentimiento.

“Thor.” Loki tomó asiento en una delgada silla de, al perecer jardín, como eran aparentemente llamada, estirando sus piernas. “¿Dónde está tu mujer?”

“Está haciendo algo llamado ‘trabajo de campo’ esta noche y no regresará hasta el amanecer. Así que, ¡eres libre de ‘pasártela’ conmigo por la noche entera!” La feliz voz retumbante de Thor llenó el aire nocturno y Loki rodó sus ojos.

“Gracias por la amable invitación, pero eso no será necesario. Simplemente deseo pasar unos cuantos momentos en relativa seguridad de esta tierra olvidada para reunir mis pensamientos.”

Thor asintió con entendimientos y palmeó con una gran mano el hombro de su hermano antes de preguntar. “¿Te apetece comida o bebida? Tengo cerveza…y sobras de alas de pollo de mi cena. Soy un poco picantes que podrías disfrutarlas.”

“No, no deseo nada – más que silencio.” Loki respondió con amabilidad.

“Pareces preocupado.” Thor observó, a pesar de la sutil solicitud de Loki. “¿Qué pasa?” 

Loki estaba tentado a descargar el dolor de su corazón en su hermano, pero a pesar de la idiotez de Stark, aún no quería revelar la naturaleza de su relación , así que simplemente dijo. “Estoy muy cansado, hermano, eso es todo.”

Thor se sentó de vuelta en su silla y se unió a Loki a mirar el cielo. “Hermoso ¿No es así? Tan diferente a la vista de Asgard…” Thor instantáneamente se sintió mal. Sabía que Loki extrañaba su hogar y siempre le hacía triste hablar de ello. Pero Loki asintió.

“Si. El universo es tan vasto…Es extraño no tener un lugar en él.” Sus palabras no albergaban algo negativo, solo un poco de anhelo.

“¿Cómo gastas tu tiempo, Loki?” Thor preguntó gentilmente. Era una pregunta que se había formulado muchas veces, pero siempre estaba temeroso de preguntar.

“Viajo a lo largo- Y más allá- de los nueve reinos. Encuentro una forma de placer en la población indígena a donde vaya y la tomo por un tiempo; aprendo su cultura y sus costumbres, y encuentro comida y bebida como guste. Es una bendición el ser permitido conservar mi magia – puedo conjurar la moneda local cuando es necesario. Cuando me canso de la decepción. Sigo Adelante.”

Thor se percató que miraba a su hermano con lastima; debido a la tendencia de Loki por la violencia y la travesura, siempre ha tenido un objetivo, un propósito de vida- Ahora, sonaba tan a la deriva, tan solitario, eso dolía a Thor en el alma. “¿Acaso no te has amistado con las criaturas que descubres?”

Loki se carcajeó. “Eso es raramente una opción. Además de Asgard y Midgard, los otros reinos son típicamente muy de criterio estrecho y la mayoría son finamente poblados; un extraño pretendiendo  ganarse  un favor será visto con la mayor sospecha. No, la oportunidad de meterme en problemas es muy riesgosa- y sabes lo que Odin hará si creo alboroto en cualquier parte del universo.”

Thor apartó la mirada para volverla al cielo – observando, dejando las palabras de Loki mecerse por su cerebro. Thor no era estúpido; era un maestro de estrategia de batalla, rápido para superar las fuerzas y debilidades del oponente, pero no tenía mucha práctica en la gentil arte de ofrecer apoyo a aquellos luchando con un tormento corporal y emocional. Aun así, añoraba ayudar a su hermano.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Loki estaba a punto de levantarse, feliz de haber tenido un breve respiro, justo cuando Thor dijo. “¿Loki? Podría tener una propuesta para ti…” y después de un momento de titubeo, Loki permaneció para escucharlo.

* * *

 

 

Bien, así que ¿La última vez que pasó? Tony estaba bastante seguro que sería la _última_ vez que pasara, y estaba casi seguro.

Las palabras de partida de Loki – _Terminé –_ eran tan finales como algo que Tony nunca escuchó en su vida, y mientras pasó bastante tiempo hablando al aire, no recibió una sola indicación de que el tipo sexy de Asgard estaba escuchando cualquier cosa que decía.

O al menos que quisiera.

De hecho, después de masticar el problema por más de una semana, Tony se sentía cada vez menos esperanzado de que Loki le daría la oportunidad de apelar a su caso, y pasó su tiempo alternando entre desesperación que le carcomía y virtuoso enfado sobre esa casi posibilidad.

Por otro lado, Tony realmente estaba loco por el tipo. Le gustaba todo de él – sus miradas, su cerebro (bueno, aparte de esa infortunada cosa locura, claro, pero realmente parecía llevarla tranquila en el departamento de-no-querer-subyugar-a-la-especie-humana, así que Tony se arriesgaba a llamarlo una victoria) su ingenio, y el raro _algo_ debajo de todo, el tipo de vulnerabilidad perdida en la casa de las diversiones que le hacía a Tony sentirse todo un protector y cuidador y preocupado y esas cosas. 

El bizarro hecho que Loki podía cambiarse a un increíblemente sexy bebé a su querer, era deliciosamente sucio, pero Tony sabía que solo barnizaba a un ya bizcocho, y que él era un maldito bastardo con suerte al tenerlo en su vida después de todo.   

Pero, por el otro lado ¿Qué demonios pasaba con sus maneras temperamentales de mierda? Era realmente tan duro de cortar un poco la soga, ¿solo porque preguntó una increíblemente estúpida pregunta? _Digo, ¿no es esa la llave a una buena relación así de cortante? Ah, no ¿Relación? ¿En verdad acabo de pensar ‘Loki’ y ‘relación’ en la misma burbuja de pensamiento?_ Se preguntó

La idea era realmente aterradora, pero después de pasearse sobre eso por un par de días, decidió que le gustaba un poco.

Lo que sería muy bobo, si tan solo pudiera tener la oportunidad de estar en la misma habitación en el pequeño bastardo demente en orden de persuadir tal malentendido. Y, comenzaba a parecer como si nunca lo haría. Jamás.

No, sabía que tendría que hacer alguna clase se servicio humanitario para hacer que Loki lo perdonara, y la única manera de hacerlo era lograr que _hablara_ con él, y eso….

No estaba pasando.  

Así que, de alguna manera tendría que darle un mensaje a Thor y convencerlo de ser el mediador, y sin de hecho explicarle al Dios del Trueno que su nuevo súper amigo, Tony “Hombre de Hierro” Stark, había repetitivamente jugando esconde-el-salami con su maniaco hermanito.

Y, eventualmente, se le ocurrieron algunos pensamientos de cómo hacer eso. Incluso de las arregló para saber que decir.

Pero, el problema entero se derritió una tarde cuando alegremente entró en su sala después de un largo día de reuniones, listo para perderse en el fútbol y vodka, solo para encontrar ahí de píe a Thor, cargando a un golpeado y sangriento Loki entre sus brazos.

 

 


	6. Despierta y deja de sangrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangre y cirujía casera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Siento el retraso pero mi tiempo el limitado.   
> Finalmente aquí está otra capítulo para morderse las uñas XD   
> Una vez más me disculpo de ante mano si la traducción no es exacta.   
> En fin.....

“¿Pero…que…mierda?” Tony jadeó. Estaba más que aturdido: Loki lucia muerto. Sus ya pálidas facciones estaban casi traslucidas donde no había rastros de moretones, y su cabello estaba aplastado con sangre detrás de una oreja. Yacía sin fuerzas en los brazos de Thor como si estuviese inconsciente.

Thor, Tony se dio cuenta una vez que era capaz de retirar sus ojos de Loki, no estaba exactamente libre de daño, su brazo derecho estaba abierto a través de sus bíceps. Pero, toda su preocupación estaba en su hermano pequeño. La expresión en su cara era inconsolable – le dedicó una mirada se suplica a Tony.

“Hombre de hierro, te ruego – ¿puedo pedir albergue seguro para mi hermano, aquí en tu residencia?  Él está terriblemente herido y no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.”

“Si, si ¡Claro! Ponlo en el sofá. Llamaré a un doctor…”

Thor cuidadosamente acostó a Loki, pero le dedicó a Tony una mirada punzante. “!No! los curadores Midgardianos pueden hacer nada por él. Debo partir a Asgard inmediatamente y buscar asistencia. Él estará bien mientras tanto – su magia lo mantiene vivo.” Con esa poca de información, Thor partió en una ola de rayo.  

Tony miró al teléfono en su mano por un momento, entonces decidió que Ponit Break estaba probablemente en lo cierto, y de todas formas, el único doctor que podría llamar, dado a la actitud de S.H.E.I.L.D hacia Loki, era Banner y solo dios sabía dónde demonios estaba y cómo reaccionaría. Tony se acercó a horcajadas a Loki y se arrodilló a un lado de él. “Oye, chico rudo ¿Qué mierda te pasó?”

Los ojos de Loki se agitaron al abrirlos y un lado de su boca se dobló hacia abajo. “Hola…humano.” Se las manejó para susurrar. Tony jamás lo había escuchado sonar tan roto.

“Jesús, Loki ¿Dónde estás herido?”

Loki tenía una mano sobre su lado; miró abajo, indicando la locación de la herida.

“Déjame ver.” Todo lo que Tony podía descifrar era que las ropas de viaje de Loki estaban hechas trizas y empapadas de sangre alrededor de su mano.

Loki meneó su cabeza tanto como pudo. “N-no… Manteniendo mi sangre de escurrirse… no puedo mover mi mano…” Tragó densamente y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Tony sintió emociones acumularse en su garganta. Loki no podía morir frente a él, no lo permitiría. Gentilmente acarició la mejilla moreteada de Loki. “Tiene que haber algo para que pueda ayudarte.” Dijo suavemente.

Loki sonrió sin abrir sus ojos. “Quédate…” fue todo lo que dijo. De repente, sus facciones se aflojaron y su mano cubierta de sangre cayó a un lado. Como predijo, más sangre comenzó a fluir, gruesa, húmeda y de un rojo oscuro.

Tony pensó que lo perdería, pero corrió al baño y regresó con una toalla. La presionó contra el lado de Loki, sin notar que lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. “Quédate conmigo, hombre. Tienes que hacerlo, no puede dejarme otra vez. Jesús, Loki ¡Te acabo de recuperar! Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo…” Murmuró lo mismo y más, esperando que por la pura fuerza de su legar, Loki viviría. 

Pareció una eternidad, pero Thor regresó. Tenía un pequeño vaso con vial en su mano. Le sacó el corcho, y sin palabra alguna, empujó a Tony a un lado y metió una mano debajo de los hombros de Loki, levantándolo en una posición casi sentada la cual dolería como mil demonios sí estuviera consiente, y se las arregló para verter el líquido por la garganta de Loki.

“¿Qué es esa cosa?” Tony preguntó.

“Una poción para mantener la magia de Loki fuerte. Sin embargo…” Thor miró las facciones tensas de su hermano. “…puede que sea muy tarde.”

“No, no lo es.” Tony se arrastró a un lado de Thor y tomó la mano de Loki, presionándola con fuerza entre la suya. “Ahora, escúchame, pequeño bobalicón sabelotodo. Vas a estar bien. Esta mierda de medicina va a funcionar, y te estás poniendo fuerte cada segundo ¿Me has entendido? Así que, despierta y deja de sangrar ¡Maldita sea!.” 

No sabía si la poción funcionó muy rápido o si las palabras de Tony realmente llegaron a la mente de Loki, era difícil de saber, pero sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, mirando sin enfocar por un momento. Entonces parpadeó y pareció volver en sí. Miró a su herida, la cual seguía sangrando sobre el sofá de Tony. Posó su mano en ella y Tony creyó ver una pequeña chispa dorada debajo de los dedos del dios. La sangre se detuvo.

Loki había estado respirando con dificultad, pero tomó una larga y profunda bocanada de aire y habló. “Thor, vete de aquí. Debo atender mis heridas y no te quiero parado torciendo tus manos. Ve a calentar agua y encuentra ropa ¿Eso no está más allá de tus capacidades mentales, no es así?”

“No dejaré tu lado, hermano, yo—“

“Thor.” Tony miró a los ojos del dios del trueno. “No quiere que lo veas así. Ve, trae las cosas que quiere. Me quedaré con él.”

Thor parecía desconcertado, pero entonces asintió y se levantó para buscar la cocina de Tony. Tony volvió su mirada a Loki.

“Gracias.” Loki susurró, claramente exhausto por su pequeño discurso.

“Voy a ayudarte ­­--- solo dime lo que necesites.”

“Ayúdame… a sentarme un poco. Necesito remover mi abrigo.” Claramente en agonía, Loki trató de levantarse, y rápidamente Tony llegó a su lado para comenzar a remover el pesado cuero y las prendas de metal de los hombros de Loki. Una vez que lo hizo, Tony pudo ver que la camisa de seda debajo estaba destrozada, finalmente permitiendo a Tony ver la herida. Tony palideció; la piel de Loki estaba hecha jirones justo debajo de las costillas, piel colgando en tiras sangrientas alrededor de la abertura que revelaba los intestinos de Loki, los cuales también estaban rotos y sangrando. Un humano ya estaría muerto por tales heridas, y Loki no parecía estar lejos de ello.  

“¿Qué puedo hacer?” Tony preguntó en un susurro.

“Solo quédate aquí. Háblame.” Loki parecía estar en una profunda concentración, reuniendo la poca fuerza que tenía.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Debo… remendar cada parte de mis entrañas.”

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron demasiado. “Espera un minuto --- ¿Vas a…?”

Loki a duras penas asintió, y después metió su propia mano dentro de la herida, tocando sus destrozados órganos- Dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y Tony no pudo evitar imaginarse cuanto dolor podía sentir el dios. Sin pensarlo, le ayudó a Loki a encontrar una mejor posición para poder maniobrar dentro del espacio dentro de su cuerpo y miró los dedos sangrantes de Loki trazar cada pequeña abertura; cada vez que encontraba una, la cosía y Tony podía ver los bordes de la carne juntándose, emitiendo pequeñas luces doradas.      

Observó la cara de Loki de vez en cuando. Su piel estaba drenada de todo color y la frente del dios brillaba con sudor. Tony alcanzó una caja de pañuelos y limpió la humedad para que no pudiera entrar en los ojos de Loki.

Eones parecieron transcurrir, pero Loki continuaba. Finalmente, miró a Tony. “Hay una más…” Dijo con voz dificultosa. “Dentro de mí. El dolor… no puedo concentrarme. ¿Puedes encontrala? Pon un dedo en ella.”

Tony lo miró con horror. “¿Quieres que yo…mire ahí? ¿En tus _tripas_?”

Loki logró hacer un bien intencionado gruñido de asco. “No, esperaba que revisaras mi cuero cabelludo en busca de piojos. Si, Tony, encuentra la última abertura o no seré capaz de detener el sangrado interno.” Se movió, ofreciendo un mejor acceso a sus tripas.

Tony había visto heridas de batalla antes, pero nunca estuvo en una posición de hacer algo sobre ello, y para ser honesto, ya estaba un poco mareado. Pero, lo que Loki le pedía no era nada comparado con lo que el dios ya había hecho, así que decidió que era mejor ponerse macho y ver donde estaba la última abertura dentro de los intestinos de Loki.

Era un trabajo repulsivo, y no podía ver nada sin… _tocar_ el órgano herido, pero finalmente vio una abertura escurriendo sangre. “Aquí.” Graznó. Tomó el dedo indice de Loki y lo colocó en la herida.

Loki parecía cerca de perder la conciencia, pero hizo esa cosa resplandeciente y dorada, y la última abertura estaba cerrada y no más sangre apareció. Loki se tomó un tiempo para respirar, y después dijo. “Ayúdame a cerrar la herida exterior.”

Eso debería ser una caminata por el parque en comparación con lo que Tony acababa de experimentar, y resultó no ser tan malo. Ayudó a Loki a halar los rotos bordes de piel hasta encontrarse, y después los sostuvo en su lugar mientras Loki presionaba sus dedos en ellos, dejándolos enredarse juntos frente a los ojos de Tony. Una vez terminado, la herida estaba cruda, un patrón que se alzaba por la pálida piel del torso de Loki, pero la sangre ya no emergía, y el dios parecía estar estable.

Tony lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, mirándolo respirar en crudas respiraciones en el pos shock.

“Gracias.” Loki susurró. “Debo descansar ahora.”

“Claro, niño. Ve a dormir. Lo hiciste estupendo.”

Loki ya había caído.

“!Thor!” Tony llamó.

El preocupado rubio entró a zancadas. “¿Si? ¿Acaso está…?”

“Está bien. Toma esas toallas húmedas y  un recipiente amplio con agua y vamos a limpiarlo ¿bien? Oh, pero primero tenemos que moverlo. No es bueno tenerlo aquí donde Pepper o alguien más puede entrar.”

“¿Dónde deberemos ponerlo?”

“Mi cuarto.”

Thor tenía una mirada confusa. “¿No tienes suficientes aposentos en este lugar?”

Tony comenzó a decir. “Si, pero no quiero que despierte en un lugar que no le es familiar.” Pero se detuvo, diciendo en su lugar sin convicción. “Si. Pero esa es la más cercana, y tengo muchas… almohadas. Va a necesitar almohadas. Mira, solo dame una mano ¿Quieres? Toma su abrigo.” 

Thor se acercó para tomar a Loki, pero Tony ya le había acomodado en sus brazos y lo levantó. Se encontró con los ojos de Thor. “Tu brazo. No necesitas cargarlo.” Y, realmente, sin su abrigo puesto, Loki apenas pesaba algo.

Tony guió a Thor a su habitación y el hombre rubio colocó un recipiente de agua y ropa en el buró antes de retirar las sábanas. Tony acostó a Loki sobre la cama y entonces trabajaron juntos para quitar sus botas pesadas y manchadas de sangre y sacarlo de su arruinada camisa y sangrientos pantalones. Una vez desvestido, miraron impresionados al hombre herido,  por tantos moretones y contusiones que llenaban el resto de su cuerpo. Incluso su ropa interior estaba torcida con sangre. Tony tomó una toalla húmeda de Thor y comenzó a limpiar a su amante con cuidado, primero la herida, después sus manos, luego su cara, sumergiendo cada vez la toalla, convirtiendo el agua en un reluciente color escarlata.

“Mira en el cajón de arriba y pásame una camiseta y ropa interior ¿Puedes? No le gustaría despertar con ropa sucia.”

Thor hizo lo pedido y después ayudó a Tony a retirar la ropa interior mojada en sangre de Loki, dejándolo desnudo. Tony tomó una toalla fresca para limpiarlo mientras Thor lo miraba con una expresión incierta. “Eres muy gentil al cuidar de mi hermano de esta manera, especialmente al considerar el daño que trajo a tu reino.”

“Si, bueno, hemos estado de alguna manera trabajando en eso.”

Thor levantó una ceja. “¿Lo han hecho? Nunca lo mencionó.”

Tony se encogió de hombros. “ No ha sido exactamente un viaje fácil.” Desesperado por cambiar de tema, Tony señaló las ropas limpias. “Dame una mano para vestirlo.”

Una vez que Loki estaba relativamente limpio, vestido, y acomodado debajo de las sábanas, Tony guió a Thor al área de sentar debajo de la ventana, lo suficientemente lejos como para que su conversación no fuera escuchada por el inconsciente dios y posiblemente disturbaran su sueño. Tony le dedicó una mirada oscura a Thor. “¿Qué demonios le pasó, hombre?”

La cara de Thor se estropeó cuando colocó sus dedos en sus ojos. “Es toda mi culpa. Es toda mi culpa que por poco mi hermano muriera…”

“Bien, bien, eso no importa ahora. Dime que pasó.”

Thor se concentró y tomó una profunda respiración. “He estado muy preocupado por él. Ha estado tan…perdido. Sé que anhela un propósito, algo que desafié sus habilidades y talentos. Así que, cuando una situación reciente salió a la luz, pensé en él.”

“¿De que se trataba?”

“Hay un pequeño reino más allá de Asgard, una provincia de nosotros la cual mi padre ha reinado por muchos años. Pero, hace mucho tiempo decidió poner la gobernación en las manos de uno de sus tenientes. Había rumores de mal organización y después, corrupción. Después, ha habido ‘chismes’ creo que así lo llaman, por el efecto de las condiciones que han deteriorado que un levantamiento era inminente.

Padre me ordenó pagarle una visita al reino, para tratar de determinar lo que exactamente pasaba y para ayudarle a decidir una apropiada acción.

“Loki y yo solíamos visitar ese lugar en nuestra juventud, y sabía que sería reconocido. Sabía que no daría una apropiada representación de las condiciones ahí. Así que después de escuchar el hábito de Loki para viajar entre los reinos, tomando una forma discreta y viviendo entre los nativos, sabía que podría ayudarme. Le pedí el tomar la tarea de investigar por mí.”

“Bien, así que él estaba espiando por ti.”

“Él era mis ojos y orejas por tres de tus semanas Midgardianas. Al final de ese tiempo, me contactó para que me uniera a él. Quería me miraba con mis propios ojos las deplorables condiciones que había descubierto. Cuando arribé,  encontré que Loki había vuelto a su forma normal. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que nuestra conversación previa había sido escuchada por un insurgente – y un grupo esperaba con paciencia. El pobre de Loki llegó ahí primero, y fue inmediatamente atacado.

Los habitantes no son muy diferentes a la apariencia humana y normalmente son personas placidas, pero son luchadores vigorosos cuando se les provoca y tienen bestias para pelear… son algo como los rinocerontes de Mirgard, creo, pero de alguna forma más livianos y ágiles. Uno llegó de la nada y fallé al notar que cargaba contra mi hermano desde atrás. Loki me empujó fuera del camino… tienen una larga y curveada espina en su hocico, y fue esa la cual empaló a Loki. Estaba cansado de la batalla, y no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido. 

Peleó con valentía, Tony, usando solo una vara de madera como arma. Nuestro padre estaría profundamente orgulloso de él. Él… salvo mi vida.”

Los dos permanecieron callados, Thor claramente viendo el horror de la batalla corriendo por su mente, Tony tratando de absorber toda la información que Thor le acababa de dar. Entonces preguntó. “Espera un minuto-- ¿Por qué Loki, ya sabes, les golpeaba hasta la mierda a esos cabrones con su magia?”

Thor negó con la cabeza en pena. “Parte de los términos de la libertad de Loki es que él no puede usar su magia contra cualquier ser de cualquier reino por ninguna razón. Si lo hace, será instantáneamente regresado a los calabozos de Asgard, sin esperanza de libertad.”

Un duro ceño oscureció la cara de Tony. “¿Ni siquiera por defensa propia?” demandó.

“No. Ni siquera por eso.”  

Tony se sintió con ganas de quebrar algo. “¿Qué clase de pendejo es ese bastardo de Odin?”

“!No puedo traer a discusión las decisiones de mi padre!” Thor chilló con fuerza. “Él sabe lo que es para mejor, lo que es correcto.”

“Así que, ¿su hijo menor es condenado a vagar a través del cosmos incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo? Me suena a que quiere verlo muerto, de una forma y otra.”

“Él creía que, sabiendo que la magia no estaba permitida, Loki elegiría sus aventuras con cuidado, de este modo evitando mezclarse en conflictos entre los otros mundos.”

“Si, bueno, entonces cometió el error de escucharte ¿Eh?”

Una mirada enferma vino a Thor. “Si. Pero, te lo juro, Tony Stark – nunca imaginé que había tal organizado y vengativo elemento en lo que una vez fue un planeta pacífico. Nunca hubiera llevado a Loki a eso si lo supiera.” Se levantó y fue a un lado de Loki, Tony siguiéndolo.  

Gentilmente Thor retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente de Loki. “Siempre has sido muy valiente, mi hermano. Desde el tiempo en el cual eramos jovenes, no importaba cuan grave era tu desventaja, te tirabas a la batalla a mi lado sin pensar en las consecuencias.” Levantó sus ojos en dirección a Tony. “Una vez que aprendió a usar su magia, se convirtió en un formidable oponente como yo. Pero, era castigado y ridiculizado por eso, al decir que tales tácticas traían deshonor a nuestra familia. Así que aprendió a pelear sin ella, y nadie es tan rápido e inteligente en batalla cómo Loki. Pero, simplemente carece de la fuerza y resistencia de hacerlo por mucho tiempo sin su hechicería. Siempre temí que algo como esto pasara… es solo que nunca soñé que sería yo quien lo traería a él.” Thor suspiró, y de repente levantó su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando una voz en su cabeza.  Se volvió a Tony y dijo. “Debo irme ahora, Hombre de Acero. ¿Puede mi hermano permaneces aquí por una noche? Debería estar mejor por la mañana. Regresaré lo más pronto posible para revisarlo, pero puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo haga”

“Si, está bien ¿Pero tienes más de esa cosa que le diste? Podría necesitar otra dosis ¿no?”

Thor buscó entre su cinturón. “Lo tengo. Pero, no es fácil de conseguir, y realmente no debería necesitarla. Preferiría que lo pusieras lejos y guardarlo hasta que en una ocasión sea dramáticamente requerida – otro día como este. Lo cual espero por nos Nórdicos no vuelva a pasar.” Con eso, Thor dejó el cuarto de Tony y un destello de trueno señaló su partida.

Se volvió a Loki. Algunas de las feas abrasiones en su cara estaban desvaneciéndose. Tony con cuidado levantó su camiseta para examinar las heridas de su lado. Seguía roja y con un aspecto húmedo, pero parecía estar sanando. Tony dijo suavemente el nombre de Loki, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo cubrió nuevamente y se preparó para entrar en la cama.  

Se acercó una de las cómodas sillas y una otomana a su lado; preferiría acostarse a un lado de Loki, pero estaba temeroso que su presencia molestara el descanso del dios, y de todas formas, después de la última vez que Loki dejó su cama, no estaba seguro de que apreciaría que Tony se tomara la libertad de dormir a su lado sin preguntarle.

Tony se conformó con tomar su mano en la suya. Levantó sus pies, se estiró, y pronto estaba inconsciente al igual que su herido invitado.  


	7. MAGIA DÉBIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más me he demorado XD maldita sea yo.  
> Lo usual: siento si la traducción no es exacta, pero ya saben.....   
> Disfruten

Thor y Loki estaban de píe en un glorioso prado soleado, tan diferente a los bosques oscuros de Asgard. Habían muchas flores, vividas y aromáticas, como nada que hayan visto antes. Pequeños insectos volaban alrededor de ellos, creando un zumbido confortante. Pequeños animales andaban cerca, algunos curiosos y carentes del suficiente miedo como para acercarse y olfatear las manos de los chicos. Incluso los pájaros eran diferentes aquí – pequeños y coloridos, creando dulce música, tan diferente a los depredadores rapaces que tenían en casa.

“Está todo bien, amigos” su padre dijo. “Pueden explorar si gustan, es bastante seguro en los terrenos del gobernador. Solo no vayan más allá de la pared. Estaré dentro --- hablen a un guardia si necesitan algo.” Odin dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro a cada uno de sus hijos antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse al enorme y viejo palacio que ahora era un punto de reunión del reino de Trondheim.

Loki estaba contento con caminar en silencio, ansioso por observar más de la belleza de ese mundo tan diferente, pero Thor rápidamente se aburrió. “¿vez el árbol, Loki? Apuesto a que puedo llegar antes que tú. Hagamos una carrera.”

No había muchos desafíos físicos en los cuales Loki tuviera esperanza de vencer a Thor, pero cuando se trataba de correr, Thor tendía a ser una tortuga, mientras Loki era rápido y ágil, dándole una ventaja a pesar de sus mucho más cortas piernas. Después de considerar la distancia, pensó que quizá tendría una oportunidad. Asintió. “Está bien. Tú, cuenta.”

Thor sonrió, complacido que Loki aceptara su desafío. “Está bien—prepárate. Uno…dos…tres !ya!” Los niños se lanzarón por ello y Loki se adelantó a Thor por un cabello.

“!Gané!” Jadeó, riendo y en sorpresiva alegría.

“Eso hiciste, hermano. Pero, apuesto a que _no_ puedes escalar el árbol.”

La alegría de Loki se disipó rápidamente cuando miró arriba al retorcido árbol. La rama más baja estaba a varios centímetros como para tomarla, cuando Thor podía alcanzarla con facilidad.  Loki negó con la cabeza. “No te venceré, hermano. No hay manera que pueda llegar ahí arriba, soy muy pequeño.” Suspiró, y se movió para sentarse en el pasto para mirar a su hermano exhibir su fuerza y agilidad superior. “Hazlo tú.”

Si esto hubiera sucedido en Asgard, y si los amigos de Thor estuviesen con ellos, los niños más grandes ya habrían escalado a las ramas más cercanas, dejando a Loki solo sobre el suelo, probablemente burlándose de él por ser pequeño y demasiado espantado como para siquiera intentar escalar.

Pero ahora, Thor miró desde los tentadores brazos del árbol a su pequeño hermano. “No puedes hacerlo, Loki. Te ayudaré.” 

“No seas un idiota. Solo caeré, y después ambos estaremos en problemas.”

“No caerás—No te dejaré. Vamos, intenta.”

Loki le dedicó a Thor una  mirada desconfiada, pero se levantó y se acercó al árbol. Miró arriba a la rama más baja y, sabiendo que era inútil, se estiró para alcanzarla. Las puntas de sus dedos ni siquiera la rozaban. Negó con su cabeza una vez más, con más convicción.

“¿Lo ves? No puedo”

“Si, si puedes. Mira…” Thor se acercó y tomó a Loki por las piernas. Lo levantó con facilidad, y Loki fue capaz de agarrarse, tirar de sí, y lanzar una pierna por la rama. Desde aquí, no tenía problemas con abrir su paso hasta la cima del árbol y mantenerse a sí mismo. Estaba jadeando por el ejercicio, pero sonreía con excitación.

“!Lo hice, Thor! Es maravilloso aquí arriba. ¡Puedes ver todo!”

Thor rió, complacido. No lo admitiría, pero le gustaba ver feliz a Loki. Rápidamente trepó para unirse a él. Siguió la mirada de Loki y silbó por lo bajo. “!Es brillante! El reino completo se extiende ante nosotros. Me pregunto que yace más allá del muro.”

 Loki le dedicó una mirada desaprobadora. “No hace diferencia. Padre nos dijo que permaneciéramos dentro de ella. No serías tan estúpido como para desobedecerlo…¿No es así?” Loki preguntó, un atisbo de terror en su voz cuando se percató que eso era _exactamente_ lo que Thor planeaba.

“No, claro que no. Pero, no hará daño que echemos una mirada ¿Verdad? Anda, vamos.” Thor se precipitó abajo sujetándose a una rama más baja y después dejándose caer suavemente al suelo. Loki mordió preocupado sus labios, pero le siguió, aterrizando un poco más fuerte, teniendo más dificultar para caer. Perdió su equilibrio y término sobre sus pompas, no le dolió pero se sintió tonto. Miró arriba para ver a Thor corriendo en dirección a la valla, a muchas yardas de él.

“!Espérame Thor!” Loki gritó, trepando a sus pies. “!Espera! !Ya, voy!”

Loki despegó, corriendo como loco tras su hermano. Se detuvo con asco cuando vio a Thor saltar por la valla de gruesa piedra. Apretó sus dientes, pensando. “Sé que me arrepentiré por esto” pero corrió tan rápido como pudo para unirse a su errante hermano. No era lo suficiente grande como para simplemente lanzarse al otro lado, pero era capaz de trepar arrastrándose y dejarse caer al otro lado.

“¿Thor?” Llamó. Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, pero no podía divisar a Thor en ninguna parte. Dio unos cuantos pasos cautelosos, y miró a lo lejos a su hermano tendido sobre el suelo. Un hombre flaco con largo y negro cabello estaba de píe sobre él, un cuchillo brillando en su mano. 

“! _Thor!”_ Gritó. !Debes pararte! ! _Rápido!”_

El hombre levantó la hoja sobre su cabeza, claramente intentando clavarla en el dios caído de cabello rubio.

“ _!No! !Detente!_!No lo lastimes!” Loki se apresuró corriendo, sin detenerse para reconsiderar su tamaño, Loki se lanzó al otro hombre, atacándolo con sus puños y toda la fuerza y furia que contenía su pequeña figura. Estaba gritando mientras acertaba cada vigoroso golpe, pero el hombre solo rió y lo apartó, tirándolo de lleno sobre su espalda a un lado de Thor. Entonces él llevó el cuchillo abajo con una elegante arcada, abriendo la carne del estómago del joven Thor.

Aterrado, Loki miró arriba. El hombre estaba de píe frente a él, riendo mientras la hoja escurría sangre sobre el suelo, y Loki se vio a sí mismo de adulto. El niño sacudió su cabeza y susurró _“No…”_ Miró a Thor, quien estaba acostado sin moverse, sus ojos cerrados, sangre manando de su vientre.

“!Thor!” Niño Loki gritó, lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos. Gritó el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo.

Loki despertó.

* * *

 

 

 

“Thor.” Loki dijo sin fuerza. Salió como un mero susurró, aunque sintió como si estuviese gritando.

“Tranquilo, tipo rudo. El hermano mayor huyó por un tiempo, tendrás que conformarte con el viejo de mí.” Tony estaba sentado al borde de la cama, mirando con preocupación a Loki. “Una pesadilla ¿eh?”

“¿Qué?” La visión de Loki estaba borrosa y parpadeó varias veces hasta que las cosas se volvieron claras. Un perezoso dolor a su lado se convirtió en una fuerte puñalada de dolor cuando trató de sentarse. Hizo una mueca, pero se las arregló para decir. “Oh. Eres tú, Stark. ¿Cómo demonios terminé nuevamente en tu cama?”

La mirada preocupada de Tony se disipó. Había escuchado a Loki gritar, y había tenido problemas con hacer que saliera de su mundo de sueños. Ahora, sonreía aliviado al escuchar uno de los típicos comentarios agrios de Loki. Se estiró y gentilmente limpió una lágrima que había corrido por la mejilla de Loki.

“Oh, ya sabes, un poco de vino, un poco de baile, unas pocas canciones. Naturalmente, me encontraste irresistible. Eso y el enorme agujero en sus intestinos, las cuales tuve el placer de explorar. Eres realmente divertido en una cita ¿Sabías eso? No es sorpresa porque eres tan popular.” Los ojos de Tony estaban centellando, y Loki trató de descubrir el significado detrás de esas juguetonas palabras y reparar en sus en sus revoltosas memorias. Las cosas comenzaron a caer, aunque la mayoría continuaban confusas.

“Eso… _no_ fue una cita.” Nuevamente Loki luchó por sentarse, pero dolía demasiado. Se recostó, jadeando. “Sin embargo, si quieres mostrarme lo que es una buen momento, ayúdame a ir al baño. Mi vejiga está a punto de estallar.”   

La preocupada mirada de Tony cruzó nuevamente su cara. “No sé si es una buena idea, hermoso. Todas esas mágicas puntadas dentro de ti ­­­– un par de ellas podrían soltarse, entonces Dr. Tony tendría que limpiarse y hacerlo de nuevo, y déjame decirte, la medicina interna no es mi especialidad, no _esa_ clase de interna, ya sabes.”

“Estaré bien. Solo ayúdame a levantarme.”

A regaña dientes Tony se acercó por el otro lado de la cama y se inclinó. Sin fuerzas Loki envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony y Tony lo tomó por la cintura y ambos se las arreglaron para poner a Loki sobre sus pies. Tony le escuchó con fuerzas reprimir un grito de dolor. “¿Estás bien?” siseó.  

“Si. Solo…dame un minuto.” Loki se abrazó al cuello de Tony con una mano y presionó la otra a su lado. Tony pudo sentir la magia vibrando debajo de la piel de Loki. “Ya. Estoy bien” Se soltó y comenzó a caminar, pero se habría caído si Tony no le hubiera tomado.

“Guau. Creo que como que _no_ estás bien, digo, en lo _absoluto._ Vuelve a la cama.”

“ _No._ Solo necesito plantar bien mis pies, he estado acostado por mucho tiempo.” Nuevamente tomó unos pasos, soportándose con el hombro de Tony. Lentamente llegaron al baño, el rostro de Loki estaba drenado del poco color que tenía al  caminar.

Tony le maniobró hasta el retrete y temblorosamente Loki se paró para enfrentarlo solo. Miró abajo a sí mismo por primera vez desde que despertó. “¿Qué en mil demonios estoy usando?”

“Esas son mías. Le sientan bastante bien ¿No?”

Loki se volvió para mirarlo con repulsión. “¿Estoy usando _tu_ ropa interior?”

“¿Qué? ¡Están limpias!”

“Ugh.”

“Sabes, tenías varias partes de mi cuerpo insertadas en varias partes de _tu_ cuerpo, ¿Y sientes asco por mi ropa interior limpia?”

“Está…bien. Ahora, sal. Prefiero orinar en paz.”

“Bien. Estaré aquí afuera.” Tony salió del baño y escuchó la pesada corriente de orina llenar el retrete, seguido de otro tipo de corriente. Entonces todo se volvió callado por un momento, hasta que un lastimero. “¿Tony?” salió desde dentro de la puerta.

“¿Si?”

“Quiero ducharme.”

“Bien. Adelante.”

“No puedo, este… no puedo retirar la camiseta.”

Tony regresó dentro y encontró a Loki parado con el bóxer acumulado alrededor de sus pies y la camiseta a medio torso, pero claramente el dios estaba en demasiado dolor como para sacar el resto de ello. Era un poco cómico, pero Tony podía ver el dolor y lo embarazoso de la situación en la cara de Loki, y solo sonrió con gentileza.

“Mira. Déjame darte una mano.” Sacó la camiseta por la cabeza de Loki.

“Gracias.”

“Encenderé el agua.” Tony giró la llave de agua, ajustando la temperatura. Era una lujosa caminata a la regadera, con mucho espacio para dos. Tony ayudó a Loki para entrar, y después se desvistió para unirse a Loki debajo de la atomización de agua caliente.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Loki preguntó perezosamente.

“Asegurándome  que no te resbales y te disloques los órganos vitales. Y, _totalmente_ no estoy duro, aunque no puedo garantizarlo por mucho, viendo como ambos estamos desnudos y húmedos, las cuales son dos de mi top tres de formas favoritas de morir. ¿Quieres adivinar cuál es mi tercera favorita?” Tony preguntó, con tono lascivo en su voz.

“Am. Quizá sea difícil creer para ti, pero realmente no estoy de humor para cualquier tipo de engaños eróticos en este momento.”

“Lo sé.” Gentilmente Tony le dio vuelta para encararlo, una verdadera expresión seria ahora en su rostro. “Estoy bromeando. Solo estoy aquí porque parece para mí que si no puedes quitarte la camiseta, no serás capaz de lavar tu cabello. Y, esto…” Tony tomó una gruesa mata de cabello con sangre y tierra detrás de su oreja. “… necesita lavarse. ¿Bien?”   

Loki solo asintió y se volvió al chorro de agua. Tony sacó la cabeza de la regadera de su canasta y minuciosamente  mojo el cabello de Loki. Entonces la volvió a colocar en su lugar, y esparció un poco de champú en su palma y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Loki, entonces cuidadosamente se concentró en la mata, descubriendo una hendedura casi sanada debajo. Loki se retorció cuando el agua lo golpeó en ese lugar, dejando correr un turbio color rojo sobre sus hombros, pero Tony notó que los otros moretones y abrasiones de ayer estaban desvaneciéndose.

La herida en su vientre aún estaba roja y ligeramente hinchada, pero ya no parecía como si la piel estaba a punto de separarse. Tony le ayudó a Loki a lavarse, su cuello, debajo de sus brazos, sobre su estómago…

“Así está bien, Stark. Puedo arreglármelas desde aquí.”

“Buen plan, almirante. Solo grita si necesitas ayuda para salir.” Tony saludo alegremente.   

Loki no respondió, y Tony salió al esponjoso tapete para secarse. Encontró una toalla fresca y la dejó sobre el perchero para Loki, y después de vistió y se dirigió para esperar en el cuarto. Hizo un no-tan-mal trabajo al cambiar las sábanas y estaba quitando el lio de sangre, poniendo las sucias sábanas en el cesto cuando Loki emergió, usando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su cabello escurriendo de agua. Se estabilizó con una mano en el marco de la puerta y preguntó. “¿Tienes algún ropaje que pueda tomar prestado?”

“¿Estás bromeando? Tengo un closet con tamaño de pasarela y JC Penney. Pero, usualmente no, ya sabes, ¿conjuro un estilo de tu tamaño? Eres un poquito más alto que yo.”

Loki le dedicó una mirada que casi era una sonrisa burlona. “¿Un _poquito?_ Claro _”_ Cojeó en dirección a la silla a un lado de la cama y se dejó caer en ella, sujetando la toalla a su alrededor. “En cuando a conjurar – Lo traté. Mi magia parece ser un poco inútil ahora.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Tony se sentó en la otomana encarándolo.

Loki miró más allá de Tony, apretando sus labios. “No estoy seguro de lo que pasa… está muy débil. Nunca me ha pasado eso antes. Claro, nunca fui corneado por una cosa cornuda de Tronderian”

“¿Te refieres al súper espacial cosita de rinoceronte?”

“Este, sí, creo que sí.”

“Hizo un buen trabajo de ti.”

Loki se encogió de hombros. “Mi  culpa.”

“¿Cómo es eso?”

“Nunca he visto tal criatura. Iba directo a Thor, estaba un poco…aturdido, supongo, por pelear con los insurgentes. Estaba parado ahí, pensando en lo gracioso que sería si la cosa le golpeaba a Thor justo en el trasero y lo mandaba volando por el aire. Entonces vi el cuerno… para cuando reaccioné y lancé a mi hermano fuera del camino, era muy tarde.”

“Casi moriste Loki.”

“Mmm.”

“Creí que ustedes eran inmortales.”

Loki hizo una risa de dolor. “No. Tenemos nuestras debilidades, créeme. Mi especie más que los Æsir, parece.”

“¿A qué te refieres con ‘tu especie’?” Tony preguntó con un fruncido de cejas que cuestionaba.    

Loki levantó una ceja. “¿Thor nunca te lo dijo? Sabías que era adoptado ¿Cierto?”

“Si, mencionó eso.”

Loki se burló. “él no te dijo la historia completa, por supuesto.” Loki le dio a Tony una pasada de su nacimiento, de su verdadera forma, y como Odin había puesto un hechizo que le duraría toda la vida para cambiar su apariencia.

Después de que terminó, Tony estaba callado.

Loki dio un amargo bufido. “Así que… ¿Cómo se siente, saber que te has tirado a un monstruo?”

Tony tomó su mano. “No eres un monstruo.”

“Si me visto con mi forma Jotun, cambiarás tu aire.”

Tony se encontró con sus ojos con una mirada a nivel. “Pruébame.”

Loki inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Tony miró con fascinación mientras la piel de Loki se tornaba de un suave color azul, entonces se intensificó en índigo. Marcas tribales aparecieron, y cuando Loki levantó su cabeza, sus ojos brillaron rojos.

La boca de Tony se abrió.

Loki hizo una suave risa y el color de su piel se desvaneció gradualmente y sus ojos se volvieron a su normal verde. “¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes hallar las palabras para expresar tu asco.”  Sacudió su cabeza y miró fuera por la ventana. “No te preocupes. En cuanto me recupere suficientemente, encontraré mi camino lejos de aquí.”

Tony se aclaró la garganta y corrió una mano sobre sus ojos. “Bien, no diré que eso no tomará tiempo para acostumbrarse. Digo, dos segundos no es suficiente como para… enredar mi mente en eso. Pero no significa que crea que eres un monstruo, o que hay algo malo contigo. Y, por cierto, me estoy molestando en lo mucho que me subestimas. Sé que he sido un poco… insensible algunas veces, pero oye, al menos lo estoy tratando, lo cual es más de lo que pueda hacer para ti.”

Las cejas de Loki se juntaron en una tormentosa mirada. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Bueno, no es como si hubieras dado todo por mí ¿no es así? Te enojas, y después, poof, solo desapareces, y no tengo manera de contactarte. Digo, haré lo que sea necesario – regalos, flores, flagelación, lo que sea- para hacer las cosas mejor justo cuando las echo a perder, pero no me dejas. Porque, apuesto a que si Thor no te hubiera traído cuando te heriste, seguiría sentado sobre sus tobillos, preguntándome si alguna vez volveré a verte. ¿No es así?”

Loki se acomodó torpemente. “Seguramente.”

“Si ¿Lo ves? Es un trabajo para dos, amigo.”

“¿Qué es…?”

“!Estar en una relación!”

Una ligera mueca divertida cruzó la cara de Loki. “¿ _Relación?_ ¿En verdad estas bajo la impresión de que estamos en una relación? ¿Como? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Oh, quizá fue entre la vez que me obligué a pretender ser un completo imbécil respecto a los pasatiempos Midgardianos en orden de ser recompensado con el placer de tu compañía y una terrible velada, y la vez que tuve que transformarme en una mujer al pretender para tus amigos cercanos sobre el hecho que negabas compartir una comida conmigo. Eres sutil, mi amigo, porque ciertamente no me sentía incluido en ningún tipo de _relación,_ otra más que el actuar como tu propio oso de circo.”

Loki parecía exhausto al finalizar de vociferar, y Tony se sentía entre confusión, enojo y culpa. Se paró y caminó a la ventana, forzándose a tomar rienda de sus emociones. Entonces, se volvió y fue de vuelta a Loki.

“Esperas mucho.” Tony habló con tono razonable, pero Loki podía escuchar la pobremente contendida rabia debajo. “¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que solo estoy siendo un pendejo todo el tiempo? Estoy preocupado por algunas cosas, una de ellas es nada más y nada menos que Fury y S.H.I.E.L.D se enteren sobre ti, que te prendan y Dios solo sabe lo que te harán.”     

“Ya te dije, no estoy asustado de ellos. No pueden contenerme, yo solo—“

“¿Solo desaparecerás? Claro. Mírate ahora. Ni siquiera puedes ponerte un par de vaqueros y una camiseta, mierda, apenas puedes pararte sin parecer como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. ¿Qué crees que podrías hacer si Nick Fury apareciera por esa puerta en este preciso minuto?” 

“Me _recuperaré_ , Stark. Esta es una circunstancia muy inusual—“

“La vida está llena de circunstancias inusuales.”

Loki suspiró y dejó su cabeza tocar el respaldo de la silla. “Es verdad. Pero, realmente ya no me importa el discutir, si no te importa. Me gustaría… recostarme por un momento. Por favor.”

La expresión de Tony se suavizó. Se levantó y encontró una camiseta y un par de pantalones nuevecitos de su vestidor. “Ten. Pepper me dio estos y eran demasiado grandes. Deberían  a penas caberte a _ti._ Papi de piernas largas.”

Loki miró la ropa, y asintió su gratitud.

Tony se paró, se reclinó y presionó un beso en la mejilla de Loki. “¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte y volver a la cama?”

“N-no. Me las arreglaré.”

“Bien. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Si necesitas algo, solo háblale a JARVIS- le daré instrucciones de responder a tu voz.”

“Muy bien.”

“Me fijaré de ti más tarde.”

“Bien.”

Tony se paró mirando a Loki hasta que este finalmente miró a Tony. “¿Si?”

“¿Sigues enojado conmigo?”

Loki puso sus ojos en blanco. “Honestamente, eres la criatura más exasperante. Probablemente sigo, pero por suerte para ti, no puedo recordar porque. Así que por ahora, vamos a pretender que no lo estoy, para que puedas seguir con tus asuntos. Te… convertiré en un jabalí más tarde.” Hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

“Seré un condenadamente sexy jabalí.”

“Sin duda.” Loki lo miró nuevamente y una sonrisa invadió su cara. Tony sonrió de vuelta.

“Te veré más tarde. _¿Verdad?_ ¿No desaparecerás otra vez?”

“No podría aunque quisiera. Y, no quiero. Aún.”

Tony tomó su barbilla y le dio un beso cálido. “Bien. Daré lo condenadamente mejor de mí para mantenerlo así.” Tony le dio un último besito y después se marchó, dirigiéndose a su taller.

Loki tomó la rara vestimenta Midgardiana que se le dio y sonrió. Los pantalones de pijama eran un poco femeninos con su tono de púrpura con algo llamado “Hello Kitty” impreso sobre ellos. Loki examinó la etiqueta y vio que eran para mujeres y del tamaño “grande”. Casi se carcajeó cuando pensó con aprobación. “ _Pepper Pots es una mujer cruel.”_

Y entonces comenzó una exhaustiva tarea de ponérselos.


	8. Sopita de pollo para el alma de un Dios de las Travesuras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se pone maternal..... :)   
> bueno, algo así

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! parece que pasaron eones desde el último cápitulo! Lo siento! La universidad me absorbe completamente.   
> En fin.   
> Como siempre, siento por las diferencias de traducción.   
> Disfruten

No era muy obvio para Loki el que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a traicionarlo en todas las formas posibles. Oh, el punzante dolor en su interior había amainado a una cálida y apagada molestia, y las cortadas y moretones sobre su cuerpo se desvanecieron, dejando nada más que el insultante recordatorio de ellos cuando las tocaba sin pensar, y la sutura donde la carne torcida a su costado estaba cosida, que ahora se sentía solo como una picazón. Se las arregló para vestirse y arrastrarse de vuelta a la cama de Stark, acomodándose en lo que absurdamente pensaba como “su” lado, sin asistencia. Y, su mente estaba clareciendo, su memoria de la batalla en Trondheim—y lo que vino después—regresando como un golpe.

Pero, aún se sentía letárgico y frágil, aún se sentía como si cualquier movimiento inesperado podría separar sus adentros. Stark estaba en lo cierto, no podía confiar en su cuerpo para apoyarlo en el evento de un ataque. Y, su magia…

Eso sobre todo lo demás era la cosa más desconcertante, y la más inquietante.

No se había ido. No era eso. En su lugar, se sentía _pesada,_ empalagosa, como una enorme almohada de plumas siendo sujetada contra su cara. Cuando trató de conjurar sus ropas, en lugar del esperado crujido de energía navegando por su cuerpo, sintió un sordo “thunk” como si tratara de rodar una piedra por su camino. Y, nada había pasado, y se retiró en el momento que su _seidr_ se resistió, pero no estaba seguro lo que habría resultado si seguía empujando.

Quizá se había hecho un espacio del tamaño de rinocerontes, como Tony lo había puesto, para ser depositado en medio del cuarto de baño del billonario. Una sonrisa se aferró a sus labios cuando pensó en ello, pero entonces un pequeño temblor de angustia cruzó a través él. ¿Quién sabría _lo que_ podría pasar, estando él en este estado? Nunca experimentó antes algo como esto. Nunca escuchó que esto le pasara a nadie más, aunque tenía la vaga memoria sobre una de las mucamas de Frigga riendo sobre como su _seidr_ se había vuelto loca cuando esperaba un bebé. Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Es una cosa estupenda que los hombres no puedan embarazarse,_ Pensó divertido. _Sería un padre miserable._   

Cerró sus ojos y trato de caer dormido—estaba más allá del cansancio, más como dentro de alguna clase de falla de los sistemas físicos que apenas comenzaba a repararse—pero sus extremidades estaban turbulentas y dolían demasiado cuando les ordenaba que se voltearan y cambiaran. Pensó pedirle a JARVIS enviarle a Tony para entretenerlo, pero claro eso sería increíblemente grosero. No es que le importara. Pero tenía la sensación que estaría atorado en los salones de la Torre Stark durante toda su recuperación, y supuso que le correspondería el quedarse dentro de la gracia de su anfitrión el mayor tiempo posible.

Y, de todos modos, probablemente Stark estaría tomando una siesta, al haber pasado toda la noche en una incómoda silla. Loki recuerda volver en sí en la noche para encontrar a Tony sentado a su lado, sujetando su mano. Su estómago de hundió ante la memoria—ha visto a Odin en esa posición antes, sentado en las primeras horas de la mañana a un lado de Frigga. Estaba muy pequeño en ese entonces, y fue mucho después que descubrió que Frigga había pasado por aborto espontaneo, pero ante sus inocentes ojos, parecía la cosa más romántica del mundo, estando despierto con tu amor cuando ellos no se sentían bien.  

Se preguntó lo que estaría en la cabeza de Tony cuando tomó su mano.

Apartó el pensamiento y se rindió para dormir. Imagino tentativamente la televisión encendiéndose, pero sintió la misma resistencia y a regaña dientes canceló la imagen en su mente, preocupado por que la maldita cosa estallase. Sonrío ante la imagen mental--- oh, eso definitivamente irritaría al billonario, especialmente considerando que Loki no tendría ni idea de cómo repararlo, incluso si su magia estuviera comportándose con normalidad.

En su lugar, encontró el control remoto y se tomó un momento para estudiarlo. Entendió perfectamente como _eso_ funcionaba, y había visto a Tony y a Thor usar uno, pero nunca tuvo la ocasión de hacerlo él mismo. Se sintió frustrado cuando apretó algunos botones sin tener resultados. Entonces, se volvió para mirar alrededor, y rodó sus ojos a su propia estupidez cuando el aparato se prendió. 

Contento, Loki ‘surfeó’ los canales, como aparentemente era llamado, por un buen tiempo, sorprendido por la insipidez de lo que aparentemente los mortales consideraban entretenimiento. Eventualmente se cruzó con la estación que Thor le había presentado, TV Land.  Vio el viejo episodio de Déjaselo a Beaver, divertido y perplejo por la desabrida versión Midgardiana de una familia con dos hermanos—le gustaría ver a Thor como Wally, pero el joven Theodore era tan inocente e inepto para identificarse con él—y entonces en los comerciales se anunció que el programa siguiente sería algo llamado “Encantada.” A Loki le gustaba el sonido de ese título, preguntándose a lo que posiblemente se referiría, dado a la firme indiferencia hacia la magia y hechicería en este reino.

Pero, estaba intrigado al descubrir que el show estaba estelarizado por otra “típica” familia americana, solo que en esta, la esposa era una hermosa bruja de cabello rubio. Le dio al instante asco por la premisa básica—por alguna insondable razón, Samantha no podía usar sus talentos mágicos bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque, claro, las usaba todo el tiempo, además le traía constante deshonor y humillación al tonto de su esposo—pero Loki amaba ver como las nociones Midgardianas sobre brujería eran puestas para los las familias. “Tan hipócritas.” Pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Lo miró por un tiempo, y casi caía dormido cuando se percató que, en este episodio en particular, la magia de Samantha no estaba funcionando. Le picó la curiosidad, y se irguió, tan metido en la historia. Se carcajeó divertido cada vez que Samantha pretendía poner un hechizo, solo para salir cómicamente mal. La fuente del problema resultó ser la exposición a una flor exótica, pero sus cejas se juntaron cuando eso guió otro pensamiento-- ¿Podría haber alguna clase de veneno en el cuerno de la bestia que lo empaló? Apartó eso a lado, sacudiendo su cabeza al rechazar la idea. No, su magia ha funcionado so suficientemente bien como para mantenerlo vivo y para zurcir sus heridas latentes; seguramente cualquier efecto de veneno sería instantáneo. Aun así, era algo que explorar si su _sedir_ continuaba en mal función.

El programa de Loki terminó, y Loki apagó la T.V. Se sintió un poco mejor y encontró la fuerza para levantarse de la cama y andar descalzo al asiento por la ventana, cargando un par de almohadas con él. Se acomodó, descansado su cabeza contra el frío vidrio. Era agradable estar fuera de la cama en unos aposentos tan por arriba del suelo, y estaba complacido el mirar la bulliciosa cuidad extendida en su camino por recuperarse de la destrucción que él mismo había causado.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony holgazaneaba en su taller por unas cuantas horas, pero encontraba difícil el concentrarse. Seguía bombardeando a JARVIS con preguntas como, “¿Qué está haciendo Loki?” y “¿Qué está haciendo _ahora_?” y “¿A qué te refieres con que no está haciendo nada? Está respirando ¿Cierto? Espera— _está_ respirando, ¿Verdad?” y “¿¿Crees que quiera algo de beber? Y “Oh, ¿Ahora está viendo T.V? ¿Qué está viendo? ¿Le gusta? ¿Crees que le gustaría mejor ver una película?” Pensó escuchar una verdadera nota de exasperación en la voz de JARVIS cuando sugirió que quizá Tony debería revisar a Loki, él mismo.

“No, hombre, estoy muy ocupado.” Tony eligió un destornillador al azar y lo ondeó en la dirección de la cámara de seguridad. “¿Ves? Estoy hundido, no tengo tiempo para jugar a la enfermera de un dios alienígena. Eso es para lo que te tengo ¿No es así?”

“Claro, sr. Solo es que, parece bastante preocupado por el bien estar de su huésped, y desde que mis observaciones no parecen haber satisfecho su curiosidad, quizá debería checar por usted mismo.”

“Si, bueno, estoy hasta las orejas en trabajo.” Tony gesticuló a nada en particular, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Seguro que no ha dicho nada? No ha, ya sabes, ¿Preguntado por mí o algo?”

“Bastante seguro, sr.”  

“Bueno, bien, eso está bien. Probablemente está bien, entonces. Aunque…apuesto a que está hambriento. ¿Crees que tenga hambre?”

“No sabría decir, sr. ¿Debería preguntarle?”

“Nop. No te molestes, debe tener hambre. Digo, _yo_ tengo hambre. ¿Qué crees que podría comer?”

“Dado a la naturaleza de sus heridas, quizá algo gentil al estómago, tal como sopa sería lo mejor.”

Tony se iluminó. “!Sopa! Seguro. Escucha, ordena un par de fideos de pollo para ser entregados lo antes posible y dime cuando lleguen. Se los llevaré yo mismo.”

“Si, sr.”

“Genial. Eso me dará tiempo para… hacer un poco de mi trabajo aquí.” Tony eficientemente puso el desarmador de vuelta en la mesa, alineándolo diestramente junto con otras herramientas sin usar, y después se dirigió a su sala de estar para buscar algo adecuado para que Loki pudiera beber y quizá para ver si le gustaría ver una película. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony llevaba una bandeja con recipientes de sopa caliente y bebidas frías a su cuarto y golpeó ligeramente antes de abrirla y girarse para poner la bandeja sobre el buró. Pero, Loki no estaba en la cama.

Tony sintió por un momento un pánico irracional—todo lo que necesitaba era que Loki vagara por la Torre Stark, lastimado y con un mal aura—pero divisó una mano peinando cabello negro, y después vio a Loki de píe por la ventana.

“Oh, ahí estás. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?” Tony acercó la bandeja al área de descanso y la puso sobre la mesita de café.

“No podía soportar estar acostado otro minuto. Mis piernas se sienten como hechas de plomo.”

“Te traje un poco de sopa.”

Loki no se había molestado en volverse cuando Tony entró, pero ahora le dio una mirada interesada a la bandeja. “¿Sopa? ¿De qué tipo?”

“Fideos de pollo. Los mejores en la ciudad. ¿Hambriento?”

“Lo estoy, un poco.” Tomó el recipiente proferido de Stark, inclinó su cabeza en gratitud, y después tomo una juguetona cucharada. Asintió. “Muy bien. Fácil de digerir. Me recuerda a una mezcla que mi madre solía hacer para Thor y para mí cuando éramos pequeños.”

Tony le dio una sonrisa divertida. “¿Tu mamá es, que, como reina de Asgard? ¿Y les hacía sopa a ustedes?”

“Oh, teníamos sirvientes para preparar comidas, pero ella disfrutaba cocinar para nosotros. Decía que le gustaba asegurarse que sus niños estuvieran propiamente nutridos mientras se retiraba del palacio debido a los asuntos de diario.” Tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y parecía a miles de kilómetros a la distancia.

“Debió ser una buena madre.”

Loki asintió firmemente. “Si. Ella nunca…distinguía entre Thor y yo. Ambos éramos sus hijos.” Tomó una bocanada de aire y una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara. Tony no estaba seguro si venía de los efectos de sus recientes heridas, o una herida de hace mucho, de otro tipo.

Permanecieron callados por un tiempo, concentrándose en la sopa y sus propios pensamientos. Cuando casi terminaban. Tony habló. “Así que, todavía tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, pero estaba pensando—quizá podríamos ver una película más tarde. Podríamos ordenar algo y comer y verla en la cama, tener nuestra propia pijamada en nuestros pijamas. ¿Qué dices?”

Loki frunció el ceño ligeramente. “Bueno, eso trae una pregunta. No puedo ir a ningún lado hasta que gane un uso apropiado de mi magia, así que tendré que quedarme otra noche o dos, al menos. Pero, no te destituiré de tu propia cama, y estoy seguro que no te interesa dormir a mi lado cuando no estoy lo suficiente bien para proveerte diversión sexual. ¿Dónde me dejarás pasar la noche? Cualquier cosa servirá. Estoy acostumbrado a mucho menos comodidades que estas, te lo puedo asegurar.”

Loki recogió las últimas cucharadas de fideos y las metió en su boca antes de levantar la mirada y encontrar a Tony mirándolo con una expresión agraviada en su cara. “¿Qué?” preguntó.

“Eres una molestia ¿Sabías eso?” Tony bufó exasperado. “¿En verdad piensas que la única razón por la que quiero pasar la noche contigo es por sexo?”

“Dado tu historial, es la única explicación que tiene sentido.” Loki dijo razonablemente.

“Para tu información, he estado esperando mucho tiempo—un _maldito_ tiempo- para dormir contigo. Digo, he hecho varias cosas geniales en mi vida, mi historia es más pequeña que muchos, pero una cosa que siempre he querido hacer es caer dormido a un lado de un condenado alíen dios de las travesuras del espacio, y, seguro, he estado _así de cerca.”_ Dijo, levantando su pulgar y dedo índice. “…en un par de ocasiones, pero, este, de alguna manera nunca funcionó, y dios, de quien es la culpa, me pregunto. Así que sí. Si crees que dejaré pasar mi oportunidad de tomar ventaja de tu estado débil para sujetarte, y ya sabes, _acurrucarme_ debajo de las sábanas contigo, y quizá incluso despertarme en la mañana después de echar un polvo contigo, estás loco. Perdón, sin ofender, eso fue…insensible. En verdad, perdón, no desaparezcas.” Tony estaba parpadeando un poco rápido en ese momento.    

“Como creo que ya mencioné antes, no podría aunque quisiera.” Loki dijo secamente. “Y, aún no quiero. Aunque, no soy de aquellos que se acurrucan. Pero, el resto de eso… suena bien. La película, y todo eso. Y, despertar juntos. Eso sería--- agradable, creo.” Miró abajo a su casi vacío recipiente y vagamente jugó con un pedazo de pollo con la cuchara.

“Ya que estamos en completa revelación, tengo gases bastante agresivos por la mañana.” Tony admitió con valentía.

Loki rompió en una sonrisa completa. “Bueno. Debo decir que tendrás que hacerle rival a algunos de mis previos compañeros. Y, solo hablo de las mujeres.”

Tony se quebró. “Bueno, te dejaré ser el juez. Bien, regresaré alrededor de la cena. Ve pensando que es lo que quieres ordenar, y mira la guía de los canales para elegir una película. ¿Algo más que necesites mientras tanto?”

“No, tengo todo lo que necesito.”

Tony comenzó a pasar por la puerta, cuando escuchó a Loki decir. “¿Tony?”

“¿Si?”

“Estás mal.”

“¿Sobre qué?”    

“Cuando dijiste que no estaba tratando. He _estado_ tratando. Supongo que es difícil darse cuenta, pero… _espero_ mucho, estabas en lo correcto sobre eso. Eso solo que, cada vez que me importo por alguien, ellos me decepcionan. Y, ni siquiera es su culpa, usualmente. Solo quiero demasiado que las cosas sean de cierto modo, y cuando no lo son, duele. Porque, en verdad, usualmente la culpa recae en mí.” Se encogió de hombros. “Siento el haber huido. No lo haré otra vez, incluso cuando pueda hacerlo.”

Tony regresó a su lado, se inclinó y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Le dio un cálido y largo beso. “Son las mejores noticias que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.”

“Lo dudo. Me rogarás que me vaya en poco tiempo.”

“Probablemente. No puedo esperar a llegar a ese punto.”

Loki se rió entre dientes, pero después hizo una mueca y agarró su lado. “Maldita sea, Stark. No me hagas reír, duele.”

“Entonces, lleva tu trasero de vuelta a la cama y descansa. Vamos, te ayudaré.” Tony le ofreció a Loki su brazo y se abrieron paso a la cama. Lentamente Loki se recostó, y Tony lo cubrió antes de presionar un beso en su mejilla. “Ya. Ahora, quédate quieto y te veré después, ¿bien?”

“Bien.”

“Bueno. Oh, y ¿Acerca del acto de desaparición? Te perdono.”

Loki levantó sus cansados ojos para mirarlo. “¿En verdad?”

“Si.”

“Bien. Gracias. Y yo te perdono a ti también.”

Tony suspiró con dificultad. “¿Por qué?”

“Por ser un pendejo—en muchas ocasiones.”

“Bueno, espero haberlo reparado en los últimos días más o menos, porque esa es mierda congénita para mí.”

Mm. Bueno, supongo que ambos tenemos que trabajar en eso.”

“Ahí lo tienes—Loki, maestro del entendimiento.” Tony le dio otro beso y le guiñó como despedida, y después regresó a su laboratorio, donde milagrosamente, se las arregló para trabajar por más de dos horas antes de preguntarle a JARVIS lo que hacía Loki.     

 

 


	9. Gentil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de gentileza....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? una nueva actualización sin semanas de diferencia?  
> Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza, o quizá es ese tiempo de sobra XD no lo sé.  
> Disfruten

Tony trajo su orden de comida Thai y la de Loki.

Loki había invadido la cama con libros, revistas y almohadas dispersas, y mientras Tony se desvestía para ponerse una camiseta y ropa interior, Loki rápidamente hizo espacio para que se le pudiera unir debajo de las sabanas. Tony apagó las luces; Loki había elegido una película del ataque de un tiburón para verla y prontos estaban absorbidos en reír ante la absurda historia y la violencia mientras comían iluminados por la gran pantalla plana.

“Bueno, estuvo bastante bien.” Aprobó Tony cuando los créditos comenzaron a rodar. “Ya sale otra—déjame ver—¿‘Súper tiburón contra el Pulpo Gigante ’ como suena eso?”

Loki se rió disimuladamente. “Suena ridículo. Muy tentador, pero…” contuvo un bostezo. “Creo que iré a dormir. Siéntete libre de seguir viendo, aunque, no me molestes mientras lo haces”

“No, está bien. Ya maté suficientes neuronas por una noche.”

Loki se mordió el labio antes de preguntar. “¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me vaya a otra habitación?”

“Si, estoy _seguro.”_ Tony dijo con un poco de exasperación. “Me gusta como estamos—deja de preocuparte. Ya te dije, quiero despertarme a tu lado para variar.”

“Muy bien.” Loki sonrió. “En ese caso, buenas noches.” Se alejó un poco de Tony, haló las sabanas sobre sí y cerró sus ojos. Tony le evaluó con la mirada.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

Loki abrió sus ojos. “Suficientemente bien. El dolor se ha ido, la mayor parte.”

“Déjame ver tu cosa.”

Loki se levantó sobre un codo y le dio una mirada cautelosa. “¿Mi _qué?”_

Tony gesticuló en dirección al vientre de Loki. “Tu agujero, ya sabes, donde el rinoceronte del espacio te empaló.”

“!Oh! Ya, bien.” Loki subió su camiseta y se volteó sobre su lado para que Tony pudiera examinar la casi sana herida. Impresionado, Tony silbó.

“Guau. Apenas puedes saber que había un rebosante agujero en tu pancita hace solo veinticuatro horas.”

“Si. Creo que con una noche de sueño decente estaré completamente recuperado por la mañana.”

“Guau. Eso es difícil de creer, pero bueno…Bien, estoy apaleado, también. Creo que me uniré a ti en la tierra de los sueños.” Tony apagó la televisión y después fue a limpiar la basura de su cena antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse a un lado de Loki. “Ven aquí.” Dijo, abriendo sus brazos.

Loki le dedicó una mirada dudosa. “Ya te dije, no me gusta acurrucarme. Esta es una cama enorme, tienes mucho espacio en tu lado.”

“OK, sin acorrucarse. Bien, entonces vamos a hablar de películas con tiburones. ¿Qué piensas sobre los valores de la producción en la película? Creo que la cinematografía estaba sobre el promedio en este tipo de cosas, pero ¿no estás de acuerdo que la historia cayó un poco en el tercer acto? Oh ¿Te diste cuenta cuando cambiaron a la pantalla verde? Yo—“

Loki rodó sus ojos. “No creo que haya suficiente esencia en el género entero de películas de tiburones para dar riendas a una apropiada discusión, y de todos modos, mencioné que quería dormir ¿No es así?”  

“Está bien, de todas formas tampoco estoy interesado en análisis de películas, no hay problema. Hay a discutir. ¿Qué piensas que Thor y Jane Foster hagan en la cama? ¿Crees que son traviesos? Tu eres su hermano, apuesto a que has visto su pito ¿Es enorme?”

Loki le disparó una funesta expresión a Tony, pero se tomó un momento aparentado darle a la pregunta de Tony mucha concentración. “Hmm, veamos—uno, no me importa; dos, no tengo idea; y, tres, sí, pero no tan grande como crees, dado a su altura. Ahora, por favor, quédate callado.”

“Bueno, ojala pudiera, pero tengo todas estas urgencias de acorrucarme viajando a través de mis venas, y lo siento, pero si son insatisfechas, saldrán por mi boca. Es una este hábito, así que….”

Con un suspiró exagerado, Loki se rodó hasta los brazos de Tony. Tony se rió fuertemente y lo haló cerca. “Ah, así está mejor. Difícilmente tengo que hablar ahora. De hecho, si pudiera conseguir un beso, podría ser capaz de dor…”

Ahora era Loki quien estaba riendo. “Dioses, eres un bastardo necesitado. Ten…” Loki le dio un profundo y sentimental beso y después se clavó contra él. “Ahora, si posiblemente pudieras cerrar la puta boca, estaré muy agradecido.”

“Veré que puedo hacer.” Tony bostezó lujosamente, y pronto ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.     

* * *

 

Fue un milagro.

Tony despertó al amanecer y encontró  a Loki aun en sus brazos. Se revolvió y se volteó en la noche, y ahora su espalda estaba sobre el pecho de Tony, pero la longitud de su cuerpo aun estaba presionada cerca y sus piernas estaban enredadas. Tony se obligó a reprimir un triunfante “!Guu-ju!” Y solo acercó más a Loki.

En la pálida luz de la mañana fue capaz de estudiar a Loki con más detenimiento que antes, y reveló los pequeños detalles. La forma en la que gruesos mechones de largo cabello negro caían a su lado, revelando el inicio de suaves rizos descansando sobre su delgado hombro. La elegante línea del brazo de Loki, piel pálida cubriendo músculo bien definido. Afilados dedos, ágiles y elegantes, tan capaces de sujetar un arma como de sujetar un pincel. Tony lo olfateó, y escuchó su respiración firme y sintió el rítmico latir de su corazón. No había bromeado cuando le dijo a Loki que había esperado mucho tiempo para despertar a su lado, y ahora se daba cuenta, _demonios_ , valió la pena cada momento de impaciencia.

Loki se movió. Gimió, sobresaltado y después se volteó para ver a Tony a su lado y la confusión en sus ojos desapareció. Una lenta y perezosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando se volteó para encarar a su compañero de cama. “Hola, humano.” Dijo en un callado carraspeo. 

“Bueno, hola, hermoso.”

“Hmm ¿Crees que lo soy?” Con su dedo índice, Loki trazó una línea desde la oscura ceja de Tony hasta su pómulo y después a sus labios. “Tu eres un espécimen bastante decente.”

Tony frunció el ceño pensativo. “¿Supongo que esa es tu idea de un halago?”

“Lo es.”  Loki lo besó y después se retiró, algo primitivo brillando en sus ojos verde oscuro. Deslizó una mano por la espalda de Tony, sujetándolo y después presionó su bulto contra el bulto de la erección mañanera de Tony. “Bueno. Parece que ambos despertamos en condiciones similares.”  

La fricción que Loki creó fue deliciosa y la verga de Tony se volvió más dura, chocando contra sus shorts de seda. “Ah—maldita sea, hombre ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No soy tan bueno en las situaciones de espera por la gratificación, y—“   

“¿Quién dijo algo de esperar?” Loki se rió y se movió para sacarse los pantalones de Hello Kitty. “No tengo intención de posponer una cita contigo por mucho más. Acércate, mortal, deja caer tus bragas y hagamos esto.” Loki sacó la camiseta por su cabeza y se recostó esperando, dándole a Tony una sonrisa lasciva mientras separaba sus rodillas.

Tony se sintió como un perro al que le sirven un filete, pero se forzó a tomar una profunda y calmada respiración. “OK, vamos a discutir. El día antes de ayer, _casi mueres_ ¿Lo recuerdas? Y estabas bajo tanto dolor la mañana anterior que no podías vestirte solo. ¿Y ahora estás listo para un poquito de acción sexual? No creo que sea una buena idea.”

“Estoy _bien._ Mira.” Loki señalo la cicatriz de su herida; esta mañana, no era más que una línea borrosa, casi notable. “¿Lo ves? Estoy curado, no hay nada por qué preocuparse.”

“Pero---“

“Los dioses nos curamos rápido. Si recuerdas, fue lanzado como una muñeca de trapo por una verde bestia gigantesca, sin embargo estaba sobre mis pies pidiendo por una bebida meros momentos después. La cual nunca me diste, por cierto.” Loki tenía un tono juguetón en su voz mientras se estiró para acuñar la barbilla de Tony en su mano. “Te prometo, que estoy perfectamente bien, además de mis habilidades mágicas las cuales siguen inestables.  Pero, eso no tiene nada que ver con _esto”_ Besó a Tony nuevamente. “Por favor no te preocupes. Te diré si siento alguna molestia. ¿Está bien?”

“¿Sabes cuan muerto estaría si te lastimo con mi pito y se lo tengo que explicar a tu hermano?”

“En verdad cuestiono cuanto daño ese pequeñito órgano tuyo pueda hacerme, así que no importa tu punto.”

“Sabes, eres sexy, pero hablando sensual podría ayudarte un poco.”

“Parece que te gusta lo suficiente.” Loki ronroneó, deslizando su mano en los shorts de Tony y sujetándolo con fuerza.

Tony hizo un sonido ahogado y con un esfuerzo supremo tomó la mano de Loki y lo alejó. “Si, ok, como que me gusta este abuso, pero en verdad, Loki, solo estoy asustando que podamos…”

Una expresión tormentosa cruzó la cara de Loki.

“¿Por qué siempre tengo que cortejarte para que me cojas?” exclamó con amargura. “Conozco mi propio cuerpo, Stark. Si digo que está bien, está bien. Ahora, ¿haremos esto, o deberé aprovecharme de cualesquiera que sean los transportes midgardianos para partir de la cama de un huésped inhospitable?”

“Ya, córtale, Shakespeare.” Tony dijo con dulzura. “Solo estoy tratando de preocuparme por ti.” Acarició la cara de Loki y después le tomó en sus brazos. “Solo quiero que estés bien.”

Loki se permitió ser tomado y su irritación monetaria se apagó. “Oh, bueno. Yo… yo aprecio eso.” Se apartó y miró a los ojos de Tony. “Estoy, bien, Tony, te lo prometo. Por favor…te deseo.”

“Te deseo también.”

“Entonces tenme.” Loki conjuró una sonrisa y haló a Tony hacia  él.

* * *

 

Esta vez, fue gentil.

Tony se rehusó a apresurarse, educadamente ignorando la avalancha de insultos de Loki. Lo calló y se concentró en mordisquear su cuello, frotando sus pezones y acariciando su espalda y las firmes líneas de su vientre con ligeros toques de las puntas de sus dedos. Besó a Loki lentamente y despacio, hundiendo su lengua entre sus labios y lamiendo la cálida humedad que encontró dentro de ellos. Murmuró suaves ternuras, palabras que raramente Loki conectaba consigo mismo, y el dios descubrió que de alguna manera su filosa lengua había sido paralizada, dando lugar a suaves gemidos y susurros nombrando a Tony.

Para Loki, el sexo siempre había sido un trabajo cerebral, su mente siempre calculando, incluso a ese movimiento en particular que le traería el mayor placer para él y al mismo tiempo otorgando cualquier efecto deseado en su pareja. Siempre mantenía el control, determinado a no darse el lujo de confiar en otro con su mente, su cuerpo o su corazón.

Cuan divertido era que todo ese poder, todo ese control, pudiera ser desvestido por un pequeño humano presumido.

Las manos de Tony era fuertes, y parecía saber de alguna manera donde tocar, donde trazar, como explorar para hacer a Loki perderse. Loki se sentía como un hombre ahogándose halado fuera del agua, jadeando mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aire limpio. Por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba lo que vendría después. Mientras Tony entraba en su cuerpo, Loki se sintió sollozando, porque Tony era _cuidadoso._ Porque Tony preguntó “¿Estás bien?” cuando su respiración se amarró, porque Tony lo sujetaba y lo besaba incluso cuando se lo cogía por dentro fuerte y rápido, y porque Tony lo hacia sentir como su fuera la única cosa que importaba en el mundo, la única cosa que amaba.

Loki sabía que era un tonto, pero no le importaba. Lo que sea que Tony estaba dispuesto a dar, lo tomaría. Incluso si terminaba mañana, _quería_ esto, quería esas memorias fueran sujetadas y amadas, memorias del tiempo cuando alguien se importaba por él como para llamarlo “cariño” y para susurrar “Eres mi ángel, mi vida.” En su oreja, incluso si no quería decirlas.

Necesitaba esas memorias por esos tiempos venideros que seguramente llegarían, cuando fuera abandonado golpeado y roto y solo.

Necesitaba recordar eso, para variar, que había alguien que se importaba lo suficiente para ser gentil con él.     

 

 

 


	10. El cuidador de Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor hace una visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo siento. No tengo fecha exacta para publicar los cápitulos XD maldeta sea yo.   
> Pero la universidad consume casi el 90% de mi tiempo.  
> En fin, disfruten este capitulo!!!  
> Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos.   
> Abrazos para todos.

Tony y Loki no podían persuadirse de salir de la cama. Se quedaron acurrucados juntos con sus caras a centímetros, facilitando el acceso a los labios del otro. Juguetearon con dedos traviesos, pellizcando suaves pezones a puros bultos, explorando las líneas de bíceps estirándose debajo de suave piel; cepillaron por los vellos debajo de sus brazos y por encima de sus vergas, y después dibujaron líneas y círculos en la piel sensible, algunas veces un arañazo, algunas veces hacían cosquillas, cada uno provocando una risa, un gemido, un jadeo.

Hablaron en susurros, tontos pensamientos al azar que no tendrían sentido en la lucidez del día, pero que ahora los hacía reír como niños. Tony saboreó la sensación de la delgada complexión de Loki contra él y se perdió en un mar de coloridos ojos que parecían sujetar los secretos de la luna y las estrellas.

Y Loki, Loki sentía un extraño lleno en su corazón y sus manos rompían  el bulto de los músculos de Tony, y sus  pálidos labios se encontraban con los rojizos de Tony. Nunca había admitido en un centenar de años Midgardianos, pero amaba los ojos oscuros de Tony, las pequeñas líneas que se arrugaban cuando sonreía, como brillaban cuando hablaba, y la forma que Loki sentía cuando se sentía caer en ellos en momentos tranquilos como este.

En una explosión de conciencia propia, se le ocurrió a Tony que estaban actuando como tontuelos adolescentes, carcajeándose estúpidamente al estar solos en casa sin supervisión de un adulto. Pero, las sábanas como un capullo y la cama como su mundo entero, no le importaba un carajo ; estaría contento al estar en su nido con Loki así para siempre, o al menos hasta que sus vejigas amenazaran con explotar, o sus estómagos llevándolos con su tamborileos a la cocina- o, hasta que  el fuerte estruendo del celular de Tony los forzara a apartarse.

Lo cual lo hizo.

“Maldita sea.” Tony maldijo mientras sacó el maldecido aparato.

“¿No puedes silenciar esa cosa?” Loki preguntó lastimeramente, llevando los dedos en sus orejas. 

“Puedo hacerlo con mi _mente._ ” Tony replicó en frustración mientras sus dedos tomaban el teléfono, mandándolo a volar detrás del buró justo fuera de su alcance. Se deslizó a un lado de la cama, trasero desnudo saliendo al aire mientras ciegamente alcanzaba por el celular, haciendo a Loki reír.

“Ahora, esa es una fina vista para darle la bienvenida al día.” Dijo aprobadoramente.

Tony se las arregló para recuperar el aún estridente teléfono, y gruñó mientras se sentaba de vuelta contra el respaldo “Cállate, sabes que lo quieres. Y, ahora toda la sangre se ha ido a mi cabeza, el lado _contrario_ a donde me gustaría que estuviera.” Sollozó molesto, presionó “hablar” y ladró. “Si.” no muy feliz.

“Bueno, Buenos días para ti también.” Pepper dijo con un ritmo cálido.

“Hola, Pep. Perdón, estaba…durmiendo.”

“Oh, en verdad. Buen intento, pero esa no es tu voz de Pepper-me-acaba-de-despertar. Esta es tu estaba-ocupado-besuqueándome-y-Pepper-interrumpió-un- movimiento-giratorio. ¿Quién es ella?” Pepper sonaba divertida.

“Este… Señorita, podría preguntar ¿a qué se refiere esta llamada? Si es sobre mi saturada cuenta eléctrica, lo juro, el cheque está en el buzón. Por favor no corte mi luz.”

“Tienes a las diez en punto una junta con los accionistas. Sé que esto es una sorpresa para ti porque la noticia te llegó hace solo dos semanas, y guau, tonta de mí. Solo puse el recordatorio en el calendario de su escritorio, tu calendario de Outlook, _y_ el calendario de Betty Boop en está colgado en tu cocina, cuando claramente debí tatuarlo en tu frente---“

“Espera, ¿Para eso era el gran círculo rojo? Pensé que era el momento de mi periodo. En ese caso, ups, parece que una boda exprés está a la vuelta de la esquina, porque la Tía Flo no ha hecho su visita mensual, aún, y---“ 

“Tony, son las 9:15. Saca tu trasero de la cama, dúchate, y ven aquí pronto ¿Me escuchaste?”

“¿Quieres que vaya para allá después de la ducha? Porque los accionistas pensaron que voy un poco desvestido la última vez que hice eso.”

“Ponte ropa, por favor.”

“Okey, genial, parece un buen plan. Te veré pronto.”

“Asegúrate que _pronto_ sea muy poco. No me hagas ir allá.”

Los ojos de Tony saltaron al pensar en eso. Miró a Loki, quien ahora estaba extendido y desnudo, su cabeza descansando en una mano, la otra rascando vagamente en la parte trasera de una rodilla, escuchando el final de la conversación de Tony con una expresión interesada. “Maldita sea, es malditamente sexy.” Tony pensó con un salto de excitación. Sí, todo lo que necesitaba era a Pepper entrar y ver _eso._ “No te preocupes, Pep, estaré ahí, lo prometo.”

“Bien, eso sería bueno.” Pepper colgó, y Tony se volvió lamentándose a Loki.

“Lo siento, bebé, tengo que trabajar.” Besó a Loki y trató de ignorar la tormentosa expresión en cruzó la cara del dios cuando Tony rodó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Cuando regresó notó que Loki estaba de píe por la ventana, vestido en una camiseta y pants. Se volvió y le dedicó una agría mirada a Tony.

Loki sabía perfectamente bien que esto pasaría. Claro que lo haría—entendía las responsabilidades que descansaban en los hombros de quien lideraba a muchos, sea que esté en la forma de un batallón o una corporación multibillonaria. Pero, de alguna manera esperaba tener un perezoso día con Tony antes de ser apartado, ahora que se estaban llevando bien y Loki estaba recuperado lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. No tenía intención de disfrazar su irritación.

“¿Y qué se supone que haré todo el día mientras estás fuera?” Loki preguntó con malhumor.

“Me encargaré de eso. Arreglaré una cita de juegos para ti.”

Los ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente. “¿Qué demonios significa eso?”

“Tengo a Thor para que venga y se la pase contigo.”

 _“¿Thor?”_ Loki miró boquiabierto  a Tony. _“¿Por qué?”_

“Bueno, lo admitas o no, aún te estás recuperando y no quiero que lo exageres. Además, no tienes tu magia y puede que necesites ayuda con alguno de los misteriosos aparatos Midgardianos, como el dispensador de hielo y el microondas.”  

Loki gruñó. “Y, ¿crees que _Thor_ será útil en ese asunto?”

“Ya ha probado el microondas. Bueno, estoy casi seguro. Okey, quizá no ha usado el microondas. Sé que puede usar la _estufa,_ digo, creo que puede, parece que Jane mencionó que comió sopa en lata alguna vez, pero ahora que pienso en ello, puede que inicie fuego en la estufa o algo. Mira, solo ordena pizza ¿eh? El número está en el refrigerador y dejaré dinero en mostrador.”

“!No quiero verlo!” Loki dijo de golpe. Y después se miró a sí mismo. “Y, no quiero que él _me_ vea. E-Estoy débil. Y, me veo patético en este conjunto.

“Oye.” Tony se acercó a Loki. “En primera, has sobrevivido a una situación bastante podrida. Thor no pensará que eres débil si no vas cambiando por ahí y despareciendo. Y ¿En cuanto a la ropa? No es un problema. Ordené unas para ti. Claro, no sabía tu tamaño exacto, pero les dije alto, delgado, y sexy, así de deberán quedar. Las traeré ¿Por qué no te metes en la regadera mientras tanto?”

Loki le dedicó un siseo dudoso, pero Tony le arrojó una bata y fue a checar el correo. Tomó los paquetes que habían llegado y después regresó a su habitación y estaba gustoso al escuchar la regadera encendida, sugiriendo que Loki estaba dispuesto a al menos un poco de cooperación. Tony se vistió precipitadamente y apenas acababa cuando Loki emergió, una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello empapado y lo señaló impacientemente. 

“Es muy inconveniente, lavar mi cabello sin _seidr_ para secarlo. ¿No tienes uno de esos aparatos Midgardianos que mencionaste para asistir a tal tarea?”

“Este, si.” Tony tomó la secadora y le enseñó a Loki como usarla, y después continuó compartiendo su visión del día con Loki. “Tú y Punto de Quiebre pueden nadar si quieren. Jugar billar, ver películas… tengo toneladas de videojuegos, además antigüedades como juegos de mesa y ajedrez. Oh, y re-programé a JARVIS para que les alerte si _alguien,_ incluyendo Pepper, se acerca a la entrada. Puedes ir a donde quieras y aun así tener mucho tiempo para hacerte desaparecer si alguien se aparece inesperadamente, así que siéntete libre de explorar, solo aléjate de mí laboratorio, quiero enseñártelo yo mismo alguna vez, y---“  

Escuchando a medias, Loki estaba cavando en las ropas que Tony le trajo y se vistió en ajustados jeans negros y un suéter de casimir verde oscuro, provocando que Tony se detuviera a media frase a la vista ante él.

Loki, alto y fino, serpentino y regio, mirando por todo el mundo como…

Como un maldito dios alienígeno.

“Bueno… _mierda.”_ Fue todo lo que Tony pudo proferir mientras su estómago revoloteaba con deseo.   

La ropa hacía a Loki sentirse de una manera. Fuerte, con más control. Disparó a Tony con una mirada aguda. “No necesito una niñera, Stark. Ni un cuidador. Informale a Thor que no tiene que venir, y hazlo _ahora,_ antes de---“  

Justo en ese momento, un palmeo de trueno sacudió las paredes y un tornillo de luz iluminó el cuarto.

“Ups. Demasiado tarde.” Tony dijo, bajando su boca en una burla de arrepentimiento. Apartó a un lado otra agitación de lujuria ante la hermosa-pero-tormentosa expresión de Loki, se montó ligeramente sobre él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Miró atentamente a los ojos de Loki y dijo. “Escucha. Se Bueno. Y, se agradable con Thor. Me está haciendo un favor ¿Lo entiendes?” Entonces besó apasionadamente a Loki. “Estaré en casa lo más pronto posible y tendremos una agradable tarde juntos ¿Okey?” Sin obtener respuesta, atrajo a Loki en un abrazo de oso y de respuesta recibió un apretón; se dio cuenta que deberá tomar lo que se le es dado, entonces Tony se volteó para salir, dejando atrás a un gruñón y resentido Dios.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor escuchó con gravedad mientras Tony enumeraba instrucciones con sus dedos.

“Primero, asegúrate que coma, está condenadamente flacucho. Hay muchas cosas en la alacena y el refrigerador, debe haber _algo_ ahí que le guste. Dos, déjalo divertirse, pero trata de no destruir nada que cueste más de mil dólares para reparar, es descortés. Y, tres. No le dejes cansarse—tendrás que tener cuidado, nunca lo admitirá. Está realmente espantado con la idea de que pienses que es débil o algo así—“  

“Sí, en Asgard es considerado vergonzoso en estar agotado por una mera herida, especialmente si uno es Aesir.”

“¿En serio? Guau, cuando era niño aprovechábamos algo como eso solo cuando valía la pena, se aplicaban los permisos.”

Thor frunció el ceño. “¿Permisos?”

“Ya sabes, te quedas en casa no vas a la escuela, comes gelatina y miras caricaturas.”

“Ya.” Los ojos de Thor se iluminaron, había sido recientemente presentado a Bugs Bunny y El Coyote. “Puedo ver el premio de ese engaño. Pero, Loki no debería sentirse de ese modo. Sufrió un trauma terrible—Debe saber que no lo juzgaré si fuera obstruido por sus efectos. Aunque, es extraño que le tome tanto el recuperarse; con su magia y constitución jotun, está normalmente recuperado más rápido que la mayoría de los Aesir.”  

“Sí, bueno, su magia se averió.”

“¿Disculpa?”

“Está, este, no funciona bien. No quiere usarla en caso de que explote todo, o algo así.”

“¿Enserio?” Una expresión preocupada invadió las guapas facciones de Thor. “Mmm. Deberé intercambiar  palabras con Madre sobre eso. Quizá pueda ofrecer algún concejo.”

“¿Qué pasa, Punto de Quiebre, crees que es rinoceronte del espacio pudo hacer daño permanente?”

“Es poco probable. Sospecho que simplemente  Loki perdió mucha sangre durante su valiente lucha lo que ha causado que su _seidr_ se encuentre empobrecida.”

“Aja. Eso me recuerda—¿Cómo fueron las cosas, donde era, Trondheim? Ya sabes, después de la revolución.”

“Oh, creo que encontrarás esto interesante. He pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo ayudando a resolver los problemas de gobernación de Trondarian. En el proceso, descubrí que los insurgentes contra los que Loki y yo luchamos habían estado conspirando con los Chitauri para planear un segundo ataque contra Midgard.” Habló casualmente como si solo su carro necesitara un cambio de aceite, mientras al mismo tiempo se ocupaba con pelar una banana, aparentemente una nueva habilidad de él. Miró al frente, cuando Tony chillo. _“¿Qué?”_   

Thor asintió levemente. “Si. Gracias a los nordicos que Loki haya reunido la inteligencia lidereando sus planes al estar encubierto antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de dar frutos, o ya estaríamos luchando con esas criaturas infernales en este momento.”  

Tony comenzó. “Espera un minuto-- ¿Estás diciendo que Loki fue responsable por…prevenir el segundo ataque alíen a la tierra?”

Finalmente Thor había liberado la banaba de su cáscara y de dio una generosa mordida. Miró con atención a Tony mientras masticaba. “De hecho.” Dijo con la boca llena.

“Mierda.” Tony mordió su labio por un momento, y entonces señaló con emoción a Thor. “¿Hay alguna prueba? ¿Alguna documentación que le pueda mostrar a Fury?”

Tony se encogió de hombros. “Hay evidencia que fue confiscada del campamento, al igual que el testimonio del gobernador  ante la corte de mi padre. ¿Eso sería de ayuda? Puedo ganar acceso a los manuscritos.”

“Si, si, has eso--- lo más pronto posible. Podría ser de ayuda en algún momento.”

“Por supuesto.” Thor rebosó de alegría y habló con calidez. “Padre también estaba complacido de escuchar sobre el heroísmo de Loki y su buen trabajo.”

“¿En verdad? ¿Dejará que Loki regrese a Asgard?” Tony no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía ante esa idea. 

La expresión feliz de Thor cayó. “No. Dice que es muy pronto, que Loki debe continuar probando que está completamente recuperado por un poco más de tiempo antes de poder considerar cualquier suplica para terminar su exilio.”

“Así que, el pobre chaval sigue en aprobación ¿eh?” Una ola de alivio pasó por Tony, seguida inmediatamente de culpa. No debería estar contento de que el dios estuviera atascado con él indefinidamente aquí en la tierra, pero al diablo—lo estaba. Alejó el pensamiento y se concentró en el enojo al imaginar el imperioso decreto de Odin. “¿Acaso a papi le importó una chingada que su hijo casi murió luchando contra esos tipos de Trondheim y sus rinocerontes de batalla?”

Los ojos de Thor cayeron al suelo. “Me gustaría pensar que se sentía… lamentado. Pero, el morir en batalla es honorable. Padre preferiría que ese fuera el destino de Loki antes de traer más vergüenza al reinado de Odin.”

Tony aplastó una agria retórica y cambió de tema “Okey, hombre. Tengo que irme. Gracias por quedarte con él, parece que tienes muchas cosas que demandan tu atención.”

“Para nada. El _es_ mi hermano, después de todo. Oh, y Tony—“

“¿Si?”

“No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente al importarte del modo en que lo has hecho. Realmente no lo entiendo—como encontraste la fuerza para perdonar sus acciones contra tu reino en primer lugar está más allá de mis conocimientos—pero, has hecho un servicio inestimable por él, y además, también para mí. Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.”

Tony casi esperaba algo altamente incriminante sobre sus sentimientos por Loki, pero se las manejó para limitarse en decirlo. “Oye, ya te dije—esta tratando de empezar de cero, hacer algo bueno de su vida. Aprecio eso. Además es… una especie de buen hombre, una vez que dejas pasar la ‘!Arrodillate ante mí!’ Rutina y esas cosas.”

Thor sonrió con tristeza. “El Loki con el que crecí tenía muchas entrañables cualidades. Es de mi esperanza que hayan sobrevivido a pesar de todas las que han desaparecido de él, y que algún día podamos ser realmente hermanos—y amigos.”

“Y eso es algo por lo que apostar… Bueno, que tú y Rodolfo se diviertan. Tengo accionistas que asombrar.”

Thor observó a Tony marcharse y después se dirigió a encontrar a Loki.

 

 


	11. DESAYUNO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki pasan momento de convivencia XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que sí, me he tardado demasiado en este capítulo. Ya e traducido los 5 siguientes pero !demonios! la universidad me absorbe! Pero....... ya ha terminado el semestre y soy libre!!!! ok, solo iré este miércoles para segurarme que he pasado todas las materias!!   
> En fin! Disfruten

Loki se ocultaba en el pasillo que dirigía a la cocina, y ahora permanecía quieto, escuchando la conversación de Tony y Thor. Rechinó sus dientes cuando escuchó la serie de firmes instrucciones, cada una destacando la debilidad de Loki --- ¿ _cómo_ se atreve _a revelar la patética condición de Loki a este coloso tarado de su hermano, refiriéndose a él como si fuera un niño o un inválido? Bueno, ese es el puto Tony Stark, que maldito sinvergüenza-_ rodó los ojos cansadamente al escuchar las palabras de compasión de Thor.

Dio un paso adelante, vacilando entre entrar rápidamente a la cocina para hacer un drama—exhaustivo, pero extremadamente satisfactorio—o ir de vuelta a la habitación para amohinarse, cuando escuchó a Thor contarle a Tony la parte que tuvo Loki al desentrañar el plan del posible ataque a Midgard.

Se detuvo en seco.

 _Mierda._ No era su intención que Tony supiera eso. Hizo el trabajo que le prometió a Thor porque parecía una desafiante distracción, no porque tuviera algún indicio de que pudiera haber un aspecto redentor en ello. ¿Redención? _Puta_ redención—ya se había disculpado. Después de todo, al descubrir el plan de los insurgentes, pudo fácilmente haber dirigido las cosas en otras direcciones, pudo tirar su semilla con los Trondaians y haber tenido un grandioso tiempo creando otra masiva parranda de destrucción con él mismo y el epicentro.

Pero no tenía el estómago para eso. No había razón. Aprendió que la derrota era inevitable en cualquier iniciativa que deseara acoger, y sabía que Odín le mataría si se atrevía a violar los términos de la libertad condicional.   

Claro que eso pudo haber sido un punto a favor. Los dioses sabían que había pensado en quitarse la vida más de una ocasión después de ser exiliado, y esa hubiera sido ciertamente una manera tonta de superar todo, pero había perdido cualquier pasión real para encontrarse con su fallecimiento a este punto. De todos modos, estaría condenado si permitiese a Odín el placer de ser quién le convirtió en polvo. Era mucho más divertido el frustrar al viejo bastardo con su existencia continua, sin importar cuan miserable y sin esperanzas podría estar.

Lo que significaba que Midgard era importante, siendo el único reino que le ofrecía cualquier tipo de paz real y comodidades, ahora que Asgard estaba perdida para él; realmente no quería al curioso planeta destruido.

Y… tenía la pequeña picazón que, exasperadamente, aquello persistiera en él. Esperanza, suponía que así se llamaba. Y curiosidad. La remota posibilidad que podría haber algo genuino sucediendo entre Tony Stark y él—algo que nunca ha tenido antes—era demasiado intrigante la posibilidad de arriesgar perder eso. Tanto, que la idea de Stark herido en batalla ya no le divertía; el pensamiento de que pudiera ser asesinado le revolvía el estómago.

Y no tenía la intención de dejar que Stark supiera _eso,_ tampoco.

Se quedó quieto con la espalda contra la pared, sus brazos envueltos en sí mismo, escuchando hasta que Tony partió. Entonces, las pesadas pisadas de Thor se dirigían en su dirección y Loki permaneció oculto hasta que el dios del trueno había pasado de largo, y entonces dijo “Thor.”

Thor se dio vuelta en sorpresa, pero una vez que vio de quien se trataba, una enorme sonrisa cruzó su cara. “!Hermano!” chilló, tomando a Loki en un abrazo de esos que te aplastan los huesos, de hecho levantando al hombre más liviano del suelo.

“Bájame, imbécil.” Escupió Loki. Thor obedeció, y Loki irritablemente  enderezó su suéter y le dedicó un gruñido de disgusto a Thor. “Es bueno verte, también.”

“¿Qué tan bien te va?” preguntó Thor, colocando una mano en el hombro de Loki y dirigiéndole una mirada.

“Estoy perfectamente bien. De hecho,  no hay razón por que te quedes este día. Fue muy gentil de tu parte el asistir a la petición de Stark para cuidarme, pero te aseguro, la preocupación del hombre es injustificada. Quizá podríamos tomar una taza de café, y después puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo. Estoy seguro que tienes mucho más asuntos importantes que atender que jugar a ser mi enfermera.”

Thor rió con ganas. “El amigo Starkson me advirtió que serías obstinado. No temas, hermano, porque estás bendecido con el placer de mi compañía por el día entero. Y, sugeriría que tomes toda la ventaja de ello porque, si, estoy muy ocupado y puede que no tenga otra oportunidad de verte en mucho tiempo. Pero por hoy, soy todo tuyo.” Tomó la mejilla de Loki con una mano y lo miró con afecto.

Pero entonces, dejó caer su mano cuando una expresión seria le nubló, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. “Hemos siempre hablado en tontas bromas y burlas, pero ahora te hablo desde el corazón. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Loki. Tu valentía en batalla, la manera que mantienes tu palabra—puedo ver los esfuerzos tremendos que has hecho para curar tu mente herida. Quizá es bueno que pasemos mucho tiempo separados; pero, extraño gravemente tener a mi hermano, y ahora solo deseo zurcir la abertura entre nosotros. Espero que sea algo que también desees. ¿Lo es?” 

Una especie de oscuridad pasó frente a los ojos de Loki, y su lengua preparada para desgranar una amarga diatriba sobre cada atisbo de inquietud de sufrió al crecer bajo la sombra de Thor. Pero entonces, lecciones que habían sido enseñadas durante la terapia le llegaron y calmaron la oscuridad como un bálsamo. Simplemente suspiró entrecortadamente. “Dioses, Thor—ni siquiera sé si eso es posible.” Arrugó sus labios, y ambos permanecieron callados por un momento. Entonces, Loki dijo suavemente. “Pero, como claramente no tengo opción… por hoy al menos, lo trataré.” Miró a los ojos preocupados de Thor y le dio una media sonrisa. “Ven, hermano—toma un café conmigo.”  

Thor le dio otra gigante sonrisa y le palmeó en su hombro con entusiasmo, casi haciéndolo perder el balance. “El café será bienvenido ¡Pero tendremos que consumir más que eso! He sido instruido para asegurarme que tomes alimento. Entiendo que la despensa que contiene numerosas cosas de comer, seguramente podremos encontrar algo placentero para un fino paladar.”   

Loki se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la cocina, hombro con hombro. “Aún no he tomado desayuno aquí en Midgard--- estoy abierto a sugerencias. ¿Qué _te_ gustaría?”

“Tengo un afecto por algo llamado ‘Pop-Tarts’ Son fáciles de preparar, requieren solo un aparato de calentamiento hecho de hierro llamado tostadora.” Una vez en la cocina, encontraron el cafetera justo acabando de hacer café—Tony la había programado la noche anterior—y mientras Loki servía un poco de café en grandes tazas, Thor fue a investigar la despensa de Tony, donde encontró un verdadero tesoro de Pop-Tarts. Escogió una caja de su sabor favorito, chocolate, y las llevó a la tostadora. Loki miraba con interés.

Thor mostró el paquete mientras hablaba como un profesor instruyendo a un estudiante muy lento. “Ahora, simplemente remueves el pastelillo de su cáscara de papel, así… y sueltas una en estas hendiduras.” Thor le dedico a Loki una sonrisa presumida y Loki asintió aprobatoriamente.

“Ya veo. Y, el calentamiento toma lugar automáticamente, ¿eso dices?”

Thor frunció el ceño. “Oh—no. Creo que requiere la manipulación de algo. Déjame ver… Oh sí. Uno simplemente empuja esta palanca hacia abajo, y---“

Loki no pudo resistir. Algo acerca del tono imperioso de Thor le llevó cuando tenía ocho años y, sin pensarlo, envió un pequeño hechizo a la tostadora.

Lo que inmediatamente explotó en un pequeño, infierno sobre la repisa.

“!Guau!” Thor gritó, tropezando  de reversa. “Loki ¿Qué has _hecho_?”

Loki parecía horrorizado. “Y-yo no quería---“

“!Ayúdame!” Thor arrojó una toalla sobre las flamas, pero fue rápidamente envuelta. Loki tomó el extintor, haló el seguro, y lo roció al fuego hasta que estaba completamente muerto. Los dos hombres estaban de píe jadeando, mirando a los humeantes restos de la tostadora, respirando en el hedor de caucho y carbonizado chocolate del pastelillo.

Thor se volvió a Loki. “¿Qué _demonios_ te pasa?” demandó en un tono agraviado.

Loki hizo un bufido de asco propio. “Sí lo supiera, hermano. Esto es exactamente de lo que Stark te habló. Solo pretendía asustarte con una pequeña chispa como broma, y mira lo que pasó. Puedes ver porque soy incapaz de dejar este lugar y hacer mi vida en otro lugar de este mundo. Sí mi _seidr_  fuera accidentalmente a dañar a otro ser, Odín tendría mi cabeza en un instante, sin hacer preguntas.”

Thor estudió el rostro de Loki; sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, su frente fruncida, y su boca estaba torcida en la forma que solía hacerlo, de niño, Loki estaba a punto de llorar. Thor tenía una larga historia de escuchar hablar a su hermano para salir del problema al escupir las más creíbles mentiras, pero también aprendió a percibir cuando estaba diciendo la verdad, y ahora ese era uno de esos momentos. Su irritación se esfumó y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. “¿Eres realmente incapaz de controlarlo?”

“Yo…no lo sé. Tengo miedo de tratar. No tengo deseo de pagarle al hombre que ha sido tan gentil conmigo quemando su casa, o… desmagnetizando todas sus tarjetas de crédito, o cualquier maldad que pueda caer sobre él, debido a mi ineptitud.”

Thor asintió con simpatía y habló con un tono gentil. “Vamos a limpiar esto.” Encontraron los suplementos de limpieza y trabajaron juntos hasta que la repisa estaba más o menos limpia. “¿Dónde aprendiste a usar ese aparato---apaga fuego?” Preguntó Thor de repente en tono de admiración.

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Thor, Loki se carcajeó. “Oh… vi un programa de television sobre la seguridad del fuego ayer, e incluía una lección para usar extintores. También hablaba sobre otras medidas de seguridad, tales como si uno se encuentra tragado entre las flamas- ‘detente, déjate caer, y rueda’” Loki recitó. “Nunca pensé sobre eso antes, pero parecía bueno prestar atención, dado al estado de mi magia. Cuan en lo correcto estaba…” murmuró entre pensamientos. 

Thor sonrió mientras hacía un show al tirar los restos de la tostadora el bote de basura, sosteniéndolo por su núcleo eléctrico cómo si estuviera chorreando pedazos de animales muertos “¿crees que una nueva tostadora cueste menos de un grande?”

“¿Un qué?”

“Este… creo que esa es una referencia Midgardiana para mil dolares.”

“Oh. No tengo idea. Pero, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Le compenzaré a Stark de alguna manera.” Loki sonrió para sí mismo—estaba seguro que podría encontrar una aceptable forma de compensación para ofrecerle a Tony. “¿Ahora qué haremos con el desayuno?”

“Oh, Pop-Tarts son muy buenas sin calentar.” Thor abrió otro empaque y le ofreció una a Loki. Se quedaron ahí, bebiendo café y masticando, cada uno perdido en las memorias de escapadas de hace mucho tiempo cuando eran muy jóvenes.

 

 


	12. Sangre y dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que Loki sufre de secuelas :( y Thor le hace de hermano mayor protector y todo eso.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, lo sé me demoro mucho! Lo siento!!! suelo distraerme con mis muchos hobbies, hehehehehe me declaro culpable.   
> De todas formas,e spero disfruten este capítulo y una disculpa por algún error que encuentren entre lineas :)   
> Abrazos!!!

Thor estaba cerca de pulir la segunda caja de Pop Tarts. Le dio una última mordida al pastelillo con sabor a fresa y una sentimental mirada antes de lanzarla al aire y atraparla con la boca. “Chocolate es por mucho el sabor superior.” Dijo mientras masticaba.

Loki  sostuvo una completa y la examinó críticamente. “No desacuerdo. Pero  la variedad de sabores de fresa es más ligera y crujiente para el paladar. También tiene una apariencia  frutal y delicada. Probablemente más apropiada para comerla con el té de la tarde ¿No lo crees? ¿Quizá servida con un buen Pino Grigio sobre un blanco mantel?”

Thor le dedicó una mirada preocupada, pero vio una ligera sonrisa burlona en la cara de Loki, y el dios del trueno se dio cuenta que en realidad Loki estaba bromeando para variar. Thor rompió en risa. “Loki, siempre eres capaz de traerme un poco de alegría.” Su risa se esfumó y una mirada triste vino sobre él. “Por los Nueve, te he extrañado.”

Loki comenzó a hacer un comentario agrio, pero se detuvo. “Bueno, te he extrañado, también.” Dijo en lugar. Demasiado lleno como para comer más, puso la Pop Tart sobre la repisa detrás del él y cruzó sus brazos, mirando al suelo. 

La ceja de Thor se elevó. “Demonios, eso casi sonó sincero.”

Loki le lanzó una mirada y le dio a sus próximas palabras una cuidadosa concentración. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar desde el corazón, y ciertamente no a Thor. Aun así, mucho había cambiado. _Él_ había cambiado. Quería que las cosas fuesen diferentes, y aunque era muy habilidoso para usar palabras embusteras, sabía que ahora tenía que aprender a usarlas para curar. “Preferiría pensar que así es.” Dijo, sonando un poco sorprendido. “Extraño… el tiempo antes de aprender sobre mi verdadera naturaleza. Cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando éramos…solo hermanos. Todo tenía sentido entonces. Ahora…” Suspiró. “Para ser honesto, ya no se más quién soy yo.”

Thor le escrudiñó con la mirada, y después se rió levemente “Niño tonto. Tu eres _Loki._ Mi pequeño hermano, y el amigo del Hombre de Hierro, aunque no puedo imaginarme cómo surgió eso. Pero, él parece tener las mejores intenciones, lo cual es sorprendente, dado… a los eventos recientes. Eso debe significar algo para ti.”

Loki bufó en diversion y asintió. “Sí, supongo que así es.”

Thor le golpeó con su enorme mano en el hombro. “Sé que las cosas pueden ser un poco difíciles en este momento. Pero un día regresarás a Asgard y serás su príncipe. Entonces, las cosas serán como deben ser.”

“Quizá.” Un largo silencio siguió, y después Loki levantó los ojos. “Pero, en verdad, Thor—eso no es lo que quiero.”

Thor tomó la Pop Tart que Loki rechazó y estaba a punto de morderla. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la declaración de Loki, y exclamó. “!¿Qué?! No seas ridículo, claro que lo es. ! Quieres regresar a casa!”

Loki negó con la cabeza. “Quiero ser capaz de visitarla, claro. Para ver a Madre, y…tratar de reparar viejas amistades. Pero, Midgard me va bien, de hecho. Me gusta la libertad, las increíblemente bajas expectaciones. La devoción al hedonismo.” Sonrió. “Lo encuentro bastante atractivo. Creo que prosperaré aquí, si tan solo pudiera encontrar mi lugar en este extraño y pequeño mundo, sin las fuerzas de S.H.I.E.L.D teniéndome vigilado.”

Thor lo miró incrédulo por un momento, y después algo aterrizó sobre él y asintió sabiamente. “Ya. Esa es la razón por la que hiciste amistad con Stark. Él puede ayudarte.” Frunció el ceño. “La pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que él obtiene de _ti_?” Los ojos azules como hielo de Thor se sintieron punzantes mientras Loki sonreía con ironía internamente ante la pregunta. Sacudió la sensación y le dedicó una sonrisa furtiva a Thor.      

“Supongo que encuentra en mi un desafío. Ama ser un héroe ¿No es así? No hay duda que me ve como un proyecto de redención. Bastante equivocado, pero sirve a mi ventaja. Y lo acepto.”

La expresión de Thor se oscureció. “Pero, no le deseas ningún daño ¿No es así?”

“No lo hago. Ha sido increíblemente atento conmigo. Solo tomaré lo que sea mutualmente beneficial para ambos. No te preocupes, Thor. Cuando Iron Man y yo partamos caminos, solo le dejaré con buenas memorias. Esa es mi promesa, puedes contar con ello.”

Thor masticó con calma. “Eso espero. Tony es _mi_ amigo, también. Odiaría que mi propio hermano sea responsable de causarle dolor, después de avalarte vehementemente.”  

“Tienes mi palabra.” Loki se estiró, levantando los brazos sobre la cabeza y gruñendo. No se sentía al 100% pero necesitaba moverse, usar sus extremidades. La energía que fluía en su sistema después del desafortunado incidente con la tostadora se estaba desvaneciendo, pero le había dejado sintiéndose inquieto. “Mira, vamos a hacer algo ¿Si? ¿O prefieres quedarte ahí y continuar comiendo esos infernales pastelillos hasta entrar en un coma diabético? Ya sabes, que si te caes al suelo, no seré capaz levantarte, y Stark llegará a casa para tener un puto ataque cardíaco. No es muy considerado para alguien a quien llamas un buen amigo.”

Thor le dedicó mirada indulgente. “Eso no pasará. Estoy muy acostumbrado a los postres de azúcar. Pero, me gustaría hacer algo más. ¿Qué tienes en mente?”

Loki pensó por un momento. “Te daré dos opciones; puedes debatirte a mi lado mientras nado en la gigantesca piscina interior. o puedes ser vencido por mí jugando billar ¿Qué prefieres?"

La fuerte risa de Thor peló por la espaciosa cocina. “Sucede que soy un excelente nadador, pero temo que el ejercicio al tratar de empatarme pueda zanjar lo poco de tu ya débil fuerza. Porque, ¡Tony podrá pensar que abusé de ti! Así que, será billar, solo si me aseguras, que por una vez en tu miserable vida, no harás trampa”

“A pesar de lo que te dices a ti mismo para asegurar tu ego dolido, no he ni una vez hecho trampa en un juego de habilidades.” Loki dijo irritablemente. “Soy simplemente mejor que tú. Sin hablar de luchas y pura fuerza animal, lo soy.”

Thor se inclinó hacia atrás, recompensando a Loki con diversión. “Bueno, no me molestaré con discutir el punto, supongo. Dado al espectáculo que pusiste en la cocina, ciertamente noté que si te atreves de ganar ventaja con tu _seidr._ Vamos a jugar.”

Loki apretó sus labios con enojo. Tener su magia tan desviada era embarazosos, y sabía por experiencia que profesar su enojo no iría bien, así que solo siguió a Thor al cuarto de juegos.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki ganó el primer juego a primera mano; Thor frunció el ceño y continuó. Loki iba bien en su camino para derrotar a Thor una segunda vez cuando perdió un tiro muy fácil. Thor rió. “¿Qué se te ha metido, Loki? No me digas que sientes lastima por mí. ¿O no eres tan habilidoso como tus alardes sugieren?”

Cuando Loki no contestó y un fuerte “tunk” del taco cayendo al suelo asustó a Thor, se volvió para ver a su hermano inclinándose hacia adelante, sujetándose a un lado de la mesa tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Su cabeza caída, su cara oscurecida por su cabello. Cuando Loki levantó su cabeza, Thor estaba impactado al ver dolor en sus reverberantes ojos.

“Hermano ¿Qué pasa?” Thor preguntó con preocupación. Rápidamente fue a pararse a un lado de Loki.

“No es nada.” Dijo Loki con voz ronca. “D-Debo haberme halado un músculo. E-estaré bien.”

“Loki…” Dijo Thor gentilmente. “No te vez bien. Vamos a sentarnos.” 

Loki rió quebradamente. “¿Te ganas el derecho de perder nuestro juego?”

“No, meramente deseo posponerlo hasta que puedas competir propiamente. Luces como si fueras a desmayarte solo con mi respiración.” Thor fue cuidadoso al hablar como en juego para cubrir el hecho de que estaba genuinamente asustado por la cara pálida como la ceniza de Loki y la manera en la que sus brazos temblaban al soportarse.   

“Estoy bien.” Loki tomó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó. El dolor había pasado y con una oleada de nausea y mareo, pero ahora se sentía débil. “Pero…No querría humillarte más de lo que ya estás, así que, vamos a sentarnos.” Lentamente se abrió paso a la sala de estar y Thor le siguió, mirando nerviosamente para asegurarse de poder atraparlo si se desmayaba, porque precisamente lucia como si estuviese a punto de hacerlo.

Loki llegó al sillón y tomó asiento. Thor se sentó a su lado, estudiando su pálida cara. “¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Debería llamar a Tony?”

“No, yo—“Otra ola de dolor invadió a Loki y se dobló para sujetarse el estómago. Un angustiado chillido rompió en su garganta. “Oh, puta… _mierda._ ” Una segunda corriente de maldiciones siguió mientras Loki luchaba fútilmente para no dejar a Thor ver cuánto sus interiores dolían. El dios rubio se arrodilló a su lado, una mano en su hombro, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

“!No me toques!” Siseó Loki.

“¿Qué anda _mal_?” Thor preguntó en un tono desesperado. “Dime que hacer y lo haré”

La tormenta de dolor finalmente se desvaneció y Loki se acomodó nuevamente contra el sofá. "No lo sé… no lo sé. Debo haberme… destruido algo contra la mesa de billar. Mierda. No me atrevo a usar magia… pero duele mucho…” Y, había algo más, también, aunque pensó que preferiría morir antes de mencionarlo a Thor.  Arrugó sus ojos en asco; ahora que podía concentrarse en algo más que el agudo dolor en su vientre, se dio cuenta que estaba humillantemente húmedo entre las piernas. _¿Seguramente no me he orinado encima?_ Pensó. No, estaba más en la parte trasera, donde estaba sentado. Discretamente Loki puso una mano en el punto húmedo y trajo de vuelta sus dedos manchados de rojo. Los miró por un momento. 

Bueno. Ya no importaba lo que Thor pensara. Suavemente Loki dijo. “Thor—estoy sangrando.”

“Oh, mierda.” Thor carraspeó cuando miró los dedos manchados de su hermano en rojo. “Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda. Loki—deberías recostarte. Ven, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama.”

Temblando Loki se levantó, y casi inmediatamente se dobló en dolor. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, brazos cruzando su vientre. Ahora podía sentir la sangre fluir de él, mojando sus jeans, caliente y húmedo. “Thor…” carraspeó, tratando de formar una frase coherente. Quería decir. “Necesito a Tony—encuentra a Tony, por favor encuentra a Tony.” Pero incluso en su estado de dolor, sabía que eso sonaría increíblemente mal. Nada más parecía tener sentido, y las palabras murieron confusamente en su lengua.

“Shh, no trates de hablar.” Thor le tomó y lo cargó a la cama de Tony. Lo recostó gentilmente y fue al baño por una toallita húmeda la cual cruzó en la frente de Loki. Podía ver rojo chorreando a las sábanas blancas debajo de las caderas de Loki y apresuradamente buscó en una repisa debajo del buró donde había visto el almacén de drogas cuando Loki había sido herido por la criatura Trondarian. Sacó un corchó y la sostuvo delante de los labios de Loki. “Bebe.”

“¿Qué es eso?” Loki susurró sin fuerzas.

“Es una poción que Madre hizo para ti cuando estabas herido. Saciará el dolor y te dará fuerza. Tómalo.”

Loki abrió su boca y permitió a Thor darle la amarga medicina. Hizo un sonido de asco mientras su cabeza caía de vuelta a la almohada, y después chilló y se giró, envolviéndose en bola mientras sufría otro golpe de dolor.

La mancha de rojo se hacía más grande.

Thor se retiró al baño, al no querer que Loki escuchara la desesperación en su voz. Sacó su celular que Jane Foster le había dado, y marcó el número de Tony.   

 

* * *

 

 

Hacía calor y bochorno en la sala de juntas de Empresas Stark. Tony estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa de conferencia, una mano soportando su cabeza, la otra garabateando vagamente sobre una pila de papeles frente a él. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse porque debía estar aburrido hasta más no poder más, pero se las había arreglado para silenciar completamente las tonterías que eran escupidas por sus accionistas. En su lugar, estaba pensando en Loki.

Loki. Había sido tan delicioso despertar a su lado, el sentir su respiración a su lado. Había algo acerca de halarlo a sus brazos y tener a esos maravillosos ojos verdes abriéndose, sabiendo que él había elegido empezar su día con Tony, que fue la primer cosa que vio. Una suave sonrisa jugó en los labios de Tony, pero su ensueño fue cortado por un codazo en las costillas de Pepper.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y se tomó un momento para llevar el ritmo de lo que sea que se estaba diciendo; por supuesto, sabía que no era importante. Poseía el 95% de las acciones con derecho a voto de esta compañía y nada de lo que estos cabrones tuvieran que decir le convencerían para hacer algo más de lo que ya había decidido. Esto era solo jugar a ser agradable y seguirles el juego, ser un buen niño y hacer lo que Pepper le decía, pero ya quería renunciar—quería ir a casa y estar con Loki.

Quería ir a casa y tomarlo entre sus brazos, sentir la fría piel contra la suya. Quería arrastrarlo a la cama y cogérselo, o solo pasársela con él y hablar, lo que sea que quisiera, lo que sea que le hiciera verle _de esa forma_ otra vez, y sonreír y reír y decirle que era una patético y querendón mortal, o lo creativo suficiente como insulto que haya pensado en el día. Tenerlo acurrucado contra Tony y dejarlo sentir su corazón latiendo.

Quizá pudiera persuadir a Loki para acompañarlo a la cocina mientras Tony buscaba en un rincón polvoriento de su mente por la receta de espagueti de su madre. Quizá podría persuadir a Loki para que le contase historias de su infancia en Asgard mientras rebanaba cebollas y pelaba ajo, o algunas memorias agradables que tuviera de sus aventuras que él y Thor hubieran experimentado, justo cuando eran jóvenes y aún felices de ser hermanos. Quizá incluso Loki le preguntara a Tony sobre su propia infancia, y entonces rascaría en ese traslucido rincón por algunas buenas memorias para compartir, algo que haría a Loki reír y hacer a Tony parecer no tanto como un patético mortal, después de todo.

Y después, quizá podrían--  

Justo en ese momento, su celular sonó. Pepper le envió una mirada de odio, que bien pudo decir, “ _¿En verdad? ¿Ni siquiera pudiste desactivar el sonido?”_ en voz alta. Tony sonrió  hasta que vio quien estaba llamando. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se levantó. “Lo siento banda, tengo que contestar.” En realidad no le importaba una mierda que todos en la sala estuvieran viendo su parte trasera con una mueca desconcertada; todo lo que sabía era que probablemente Thor no llamaría a menos que hubiera pasado algo realmente malo, y este era el dios mismo en el otro lado de la línea.

No es bueno.

“Si.” Contestó, una vez que estaba en el pasillo.

“Tony—necesitas venir  casa inmediatamente.” Thor dijo con una voz tensa.

“¿Qué pasa?” Tony sintió el pánico hinchándose en su pecho. 

“Loki está en tremendo dolor, y está sangrando de su… parte baja. Y-yo creo que  una vez más está se hirió internamente mientras jugaba billar conmigo.”

 _Mierda. Si, eso, o quizá mientras estaba acostado debajo de mí esta mañana mientras me lo cogía… No debí obedecerlo en esa oferta, no aún, sabía que no estaba preparado…_ Una sacudida de culpa rodó por las entrañas de Tony, pero se las manejó para graznar. “Llamaré a un doctor.”

“No, Tony, un físico Midgardiano no será de ayuda. Debes venir a casa y quedarte con él mientras voy a Asgard y consultarlo con mi madre. Ella es una grandiosa curadora; sabrá que hacer.” 

“Pero—“

“Por favor, apresúrate.”

“Okey, okey, me voy ahora. Diez minutos, máximo.”

Ambos colgaron y Tony se salió, llamando por su carro.

Una vez que Pepper se dio cuenta que Tony se estaba yendo, se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió de par en par justo a tiempo para ver a Tony desaparecer en el elevador.

Puso los ojos en blando y regresó para disculparse y explicar a los accionistas que Tony debió tener alguna clase de emergencia.

Lo que pudo ser, ella no tenía idea.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Tony llegó a la habitación, Thor ya estaba preparado para partir.

“Qué…”

“Está descansando. Le di la droga que sobraba entre tu botiquín. Pero sus efectos no durarán mucho sin el uso de su _seidr—_ debo apresurarme.”

“Okey, ve. Lo tengo.”

Thor salió de prisa y pronto Tony vio un destello de luz. Fue a la cama donde Loki estaba respirando con dificultad, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de si mismo.  Aunque Loki era tan alto, y de presencia poderosa, se veía pequeño y frágil debajo de la manta que Thor había puesto sobre él.

“Hola, niño.” Tony dijo suavemente.

Al sonido de la voz de Tony una mirada desconcertante vino al rostro de Loki. No pudo haber sido más de quince minutos desde que Thor le habló—Tony debió de salir de su reunión, arriesgando la ira de Pepper para estar con él. Algo viejo y roto dentro de él se aflojó, como un viejo engranaje siendo aceitado, y luchó para mirar sobre su hombro. _Él vino,_ pensó. _Sabía que lo necesitaba y vino…_ Loki trató de sonreír. “Tony… C-creí que estabas trabajando.”

Tony estaba esperando un gruñido acusatorio como saludo, pero tan débil como estaba, Loki sonaba genuinamente complacido de verle. Alentado, Tony se sentó cuidadosamente al borde de la cama, tratando de empujarlo. “Claro que estaba. ¿Qué, creiste que prefería estar sentado con un montón de putos apretados con hojas de cálculo cuando tengo a un hermoso y joven dios del espacio esperándome en casa?” Sonrió cálidamente. “Así que, ¿Qué va mal, dulzura? ¿No te sientes tan sensual?”

Loki se acomodó sobre su espalda para ver apropiadamente a Tony. Tony sintió un golpe de miedo al ver la palidez en el rostro de Loki, y tomó su heladísima mano para atraparla entre la suya, esperando darle un poco de calor. Loki tomó una bocanada de aire y habló en voz baja.

“Y-yo no sé lo que pasa. Me lastimé. Y, hay sangre…”

“Si, Thor me dijo. Bueno, tu mamá estará aquí en un instante. Te cuidará, no te preocupes.”

Loki pudo sonreír ligeramente. “Mi madre… es una gran curadora de su gente, pero debajo de esta piel, soy un Jotun. Podría no saber qué hacer.”

“Ow, vamos, ¿Cuan diferentes podrían ser tus interiores?” Dijo Tony con la mejor alegría que pudo obtener. “O, quizá un par de órganos principales estén cambiados y pueda que tengas una vejiga extra o algo. ¿Y qué? Ya sabrá que hacer.”

Tony pudo ver el espasmo de dolor cruzando el rostro de Loki. Cuando pasó, respire profundamente y dijo. “Puede que esté muriendo, Tony.”

“Oh, no me jodas. Siempre la reina del drama ¿No es así?” Los ojos de Tony se arrugaron en una sonrisa al pegarlos a los de Loki, pero su falso ánimo se desvaneció rápidamente y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Loki. Ahora su voz era solemne. “Vamos, bebé, ni siquiera digas eso. Estarás bien.”

“No, por favor, escucha. Necesito que lo sepas. Necesito que sepas cuan… arrepentido estoy por todo el mal que traje a tu reino. Por todo lo que hice para causarte dolor y aflicción. Deseo---“

“Oye, basta, no hay forma de que te deje desistir. Yo—“ 

“Quiero que sepas… cuanto tu gentileza significa para mí. Cuanto… me importas. Me diste esperanza--- algo que no he tenido por demasiado tiempo. Te agradezco por eso. Solo deseo que ahora, puedas pensar bien de mí, tan solo un poquito…”

“Shh. Maldita sea ¡Vas a estar bien! Detén está mierda de remordimiento, me estás haciendo querer arrojar algo.” Tony tuvo que morder su labio para evitar el sollozar. No había nada que pudiera hacer para retener las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Loki se estiró y corrió sus dedos por la mejilla de Tony. “Ah, Bueno, entonces, olvídalo. Odio cuando declaraciones de muerte traen nausea.” Entonces se sonrieron por un largo momento y entonces otra mueca de dolor cruzó por la cara de Loki. “Mierda…” carraspeó. 

Tony no podía soportar no ser se ayuda. Buscando por _algo,_ un poco de acción, dijo. “Déjame ver a tu cicatriz.” Tony alzó la manta y fue golpeado por un espeso olor cobrizo de sangre. Podía ver la mancha roja en la sábana blanca y de repente se le ocurrió—Loki podía estar en lo cierto. _Podría_ perderlo. Tony se puso en modo de batalla y apretó su quijada. Levantó la camiseta de Loki y examinó la pálida piel con tono Rosado cruzando su lado. Parecía estar bien, pero claro no había nada que dijera lo que le pasaba dentro. Tony puso su mano cálida sobre la carne helada y le obligó a no llorar.

“Tú, eh… eres mi extraterrestre favorito ¿Sabías eso?” dijo, su voz pequeña. “Digo… realmente no quiero pensar que tú no estés aquí. Así que, no lo hagas ¿Okey?” Se inclinó para abrazar con cuidado a Loki. “Quédate conmigo, Loki. Por favor, quédate.”  

Loki jadeó suavemente. “Lo quiero. Estoy tratando. Quizá  tengas razón. Quizá madre vaya…”

Un furioso ruido de trueno hizo temblar la torre y Tony se sentó, la esperanza flotando en su pecho. “Parece que ella está aquí. Iré por ella. Quédate aquí.” Gentilmente colocó un beso en los labios helados de Loki y después su mano lo liberó.

Loki asintió sin fuerzas  y Tony se apresuró para encontrarse con sus invitados. 

 

  


	13. Agitación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El problema médico de Loki es descubierto. Él y Frigga tienen una pequeña plática.

Cuando Tony entró en la sala de estar, vio a Thor de píe a un lado de una estructural mujer de cabello dorado. Estaba usando un vestido actual blanco y tenía una cartera de cuero colgada por sobre su hombro. Tony llegó para darles la bienvenida. Asintió a Thor y después levantó la mano para la mujer. Ella era hermosa, que intimidaba. “Hola.” Dijo. “Yo—“

“Hombre de Hierro, te presento a la Madredetodo, su Alteza Real, Reina de Asgard.” Thor se enorgulleció, y hubo un momento de silencio en el cual como que Tony no sabía que hacer; su mano solo estaba colgada ahí como un pez muerto. Thor frunció el ceño con una expectante ceja en lo alto, ¿qué? ¿Cortesía? ¿Doblo la rodilla? ¿Me arrodillo? _Algo,_ obviamente. Dejó caer su mano y se conformó con una pequeña reverencia, lo que pareció satisfacer a Thor. Pero la reina solo se mofó. “Thor, este es difícilmente el tiempo adecuado para formalidades.” La reina se volvió para encarar a Tony. “Eres Tony Stark ¿Cierto?.” Dijo con un tono cálido.

“Si, señora. Este, digo, su Excelencia.”

“Por favor, llámame Frigga.” Ella levantó _su_ mano y tentativamente Tony la tomó, preguntándose si tendría que besarla como veía en las películas, pero la regia dama simplemente le devolvió un firme apretón, justo como lo haría cualquiera. Tony se atrevió a mirar directamente su rostro y ella tenía una expresión amistosa que inmediatamente lo calmó. Ella sonrió.   

“Thor me ha dicho mucho sobre ti, y espero que tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos uno al otro, pero justo ahora, debo ver a mi hijo. ¿Puedes llevarme a él?”

“Por supuesto.” Dijo Tony. “Por aquí, su Excelencia, uh, señora.”

“Frigga.” Repitió firmemente la reina. Permitió que Tony la guiara a su habitación.

“¿Loki? Tu mamá está aquí.” Anunció Tony al entrar. Sonrió cuando miró la cara de Loki iluminarse con solo verla.

“!Madre!”

“Oh, Loki, te he extrañado tanto, cariño.” Frigga se apresuró para sentarse a su lado y envolvió sus manos en él. Tony pudo ver que Loki la tomaba débilmente. Ella se volvió y le dijo a Tony. “Por favor, Sr. Stark, déjenos. Necesito hablar con mi hijo en privado.”

“Si, señora. Oh, y, este…. Puede llamarme Tony.” Se quedó ahí por un momento, pero rápidamente se acordó que ya había sido expulsado, ya que Frigga solo tenía ojos para Loki. A regañadientes, Tony salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se dirigió a la sala de estar para esperar con Thor.

* * *

 

 

“Mi podre niño pequeño.” Frigga se alejó un poco y le dio a Loki una barrida crítica con la mirada; su pálida y drenada apariencia era ciertamente preocupante, un hecho por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido—claramente, Thor no había estado exagerando. Aun así, lucía mejor que la última vez que lo había visto aprisionado en los calabozos de Asgard, con golpes y moretones y flacucho hasta el punto que sus huesos se asomaban por su carne. Al menos ahora lucia como su tuviera comidas a horas regulares y un cálido lugar para dormir.

“¿Qué pasa conmigo, Madre?” Preguntó Loki lastimeramente. No le importaba ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

“Bueno, vamos a checarte.” Frigga colocó sus manos en la cara de Loki, y después en su cuello, sintiendo su pulso. Le miró a los ojos.

Loki disfrutó la familiar caricia, la mirada de preocupación. “No quiero morir.” Dijo en tono lastimero. No le importaba ser un poco melodramático con su madre; ella generalmente le apagaba la lástima, pero solo hasta un punto. Ella parecía saber siempre cuando sacar su carácter. Pero ahora, él no pensaba que estuviera exagerando, al pedir un poco de amor maternal. Estaba seguro que la gravedad de la situación era simple para ella.

Frigga cloqueó simpáticamente, pero ella tenía lo que Loki pensaba era más bien un inapropiado estilo alegre en ella, casi con centelleos en sus ojos. Era muy confuso.

 “En qué cosas más peligrosas has estado últimamente.” Ella dijo. “Lo siento mucho. Pero estoy segura que no vas a morir, mi amor.”

Los labios de Loki se torcieron en irritación. ¿Acaso no podía ver que estaba a las puertas de la muerte, o al menos acercándose a su césped frontal? Aunque, _estaba_ comenzando a sentirse un poquito mejor…”Entonces, ¿Qué clase se enfermedad es esta? En caso de que Thor no explicara completamente la situación, estoy sangrando y con mucho dolor. No es para ponerlo como algo elegante, pero realmente apesta.”    

Frigga se rió entre dientes. “Oh, cariño, veo que has tomado el curso del lenguaje Midgardiano ¿No es así? Bueno, creo saber que anda mal, pero tengo que estar segura. Levanta tu camisa, amor, necesito poner mis manos en tu vientre.”

Loki frunció el ceño pero obedeció. Frigga separó sus dedos y los colocó en cada lado del estómago de Loki. Ella cerró sus ojos, y por un momento, la mente de Loki partió y todo se volvió líquido. Entonces, una punzada de energía navegó por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo jadeando por aire. “M- ¡Madre! ¿Qué fue eso?”  Farfulló cuando pudo hablar.

Frigga se acomodó de nuevo y le dedicó una mirada irónica. “Es justo lo que sospechaba. Y, temo que esto _vendrá_ como una situación de shock. Pero, felizmente, puedo asegurarte que tu muerte es difícilmente inminente.” 

“¿Qué _es_ eso?” Preguntó Loki ansiosamente.

“En primera, te tengo una pregunta, y quiero la verdad, no una de tus ingeniosas mentiras.” Dijo Frigga quebradamente mientras lo miraba. “¿Te has acostado recientemente con un hombre?”   

Loki abrió sus ojos cómicamente. Nunca había intentado ocultar sus proclividades de su variable vida sexual  a su madre, pero eso que quería decir que era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo… _discutir._ “¿Qué demonios tiene que ver con esto?” Preguntó torvamente.

“Contéstame, por favor. ¿Lo has hecho?”

Ahora Loki tenía una expresión de revoltoso adolescente. Cruzó sus brazos y miró lejos antes de dar el más simple asentimiento, y después se encogió de hombros. “¿Y qué?”

Frigga tomó su mano y le dio un apretón. “Bueno, mi querido… parece que estás en cinta.”

Loki parpadeó, y toda la energía se drenó del cuarto. Estaba completamente callado hasta que una risilla salió de él y después sacudió su cabeza. “Madre… y aquí pensaba que _yo_ era el embaucador. Astuto, pero tu humor está un poco fuera de lugar, esto no es realmente gracioso. Por favor, solo dime que anda mal.”

“Abre tu mente, Loki.” Frigga tomó la mano de Loki y la colocó donde las suyas había estado sobre su estómago. Puso las suyas sobre las de él nuevamente, esa sensación líquida le llegó. Esta vez, su consiente pareció hacer la conexión con su cuerpo y sintió una….agitación. Chispas parecían fluir sin esfuerzo de su mano hasta su cerebro, era una sensación placentera, pero… extraña. Por un momento, el tiempo era irrelevante y no había sonido en el cuarto solo su respiración. Olas de estremecimiento debido al conocimiento, pasaron por todo él y finalmente levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su madre.

“Dioses.” Susurró.

Frigga sonrió lentamente y asintió. “Si. Hay una vida creciendo dentro de ti, Loki.”

Loki dejó caer la mano lánguidamente sobre la cama; Frigga se acomodó nuevamente. Los ojos de Loki se cerraron y Frigga vio cómo su expresión se endurecía. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, tenían un destello de fuego, y cuando hablo, fue desde entre sus dientes. “Esto _no_ puede pasar. ¡Soy un _hombre!”_

“Eres un Jotun.” Dijo gentilmente Frigga.

Le rompió el corazón a Frigga el ver el rostro de Loki lleno de furia hasta ofuscado dolor. “Qu… _¿Qué?_ ” preguntó. “¿Por qué eso… A qué te refieres?”

Frigga tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se inclinó hacia abajo para abrir su cartera. Sacó un largo libro de aspecto viejo, la deteriorada cubierta de piel fileteada con flores serpientes entrelazadas y runas. Lo abrió sobre su regazo y meditó por un momento antes de hablar.

“Mi tátara abuelo viajó por los nueve reinos en los tiempos cuando el rey de Asgard gobernaba todo. Pasó tiempo en cada uno de ellos, aprendiendo sus costumbres. Se convirtió en un gran curador y escribió todo.” Volteó unas cuantas páginas del volumen y le mostró a Loki una serie de dibujos, describiendo cada aspecto de la anatomía Jotun, incluyendo órganos sexuales.

Él comenzó. “No luzco así.”

“Lo sé. Cuando Odín puso sobre ti el hechizo de glamur en la infancia, tu cuerpo se volvió Aesir, en apariencia y funcionamiento como cualquier otro. Pero cuando….descubriste tu verdadera herencia… Cuando aprendiste a transformarte a voluntad, la delgada tela de glamur comenzó a desgastarse. Oh, nunca desaparecerá completamente, siempre llevarás la misma apariencia externa que has tenido hasta ahora, pero por dentro… Hubo un fallo.”

Frigga mordió su labio y llevo un mechón de cabello lejos de la ceja de Loki. “De alguna manera, cuando te volviste…intimo con un hombre, la semilla encontró su camino a tu útero. Puso su raíz.” Ella sonrió, deseando que la furia en los ojos de su hijo se desvaneciera.

“Entonces ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Esta sangre?” Loki escupió con dureza.

Frigga volteó la página del libro. Señaló a uno de los dibujos y a las viejas runas a un lado. “El cuerpo Jotun contiene los órganos femeninos y masculinos, pero por dentro, el útero está muy comprimido, es pequeño, pero contiene un ovulo. Si continuaba sin fertilizar por el tiempo suficiente, el ovulo y el órgano mismo se irán. Sin embargo, si un Jotun se aparea y recibe la semilla de su pareja, esta se une con el ovulo, pero típicamente se mantiene inactivo por un tiempo, por semanas o por meses. Se mantiene protegido en el crudo clima Jotun hasta que, uh, la madre está en un ambiente seguro y cómodo.”

“A ese punto, el útero comienza a expandirse y tomar forma. Aparentemente, esto es un proceso repentino—y doloroso—que dura unas cuantas horas. Sangre fluye, limpiando el pasaje. Pero la pequeña semilla comienza a crecer, y desde ahí, el embarazo comienza su progreso al igual que cualquier otro.” Frigga escrudiñó a su hijo. “Sé que esto es mucho para asimilar. Pero, seguramente, es una bendición.” 

Loki la devolvió la mirada por un largo momento antes de gruñir.

“¿Una _bendición? ¿_ Una _bendición?_ ¿Estás demente? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que esto podía pasar? ¿Qué más no se de mi herencia monstruosa? ¿Algún día comenzaré a escupir lava como un volcán, creceré tentáculos como un calamar? ¡Dime, Madre! ¿ _Qué más no se?”_

Tomada por sorpresa debido a su furia, Frigga se forzó a sonreír torcidamente. “Creo que eso es todo.” Dijo apaciblemente.

Loki rodó sus ojos y se recostó, cansado por la tormenta de emociones que acababa de experimentar. Entonces Frigga, tristemente inclinó su cabeza. “Nunca te dijimos porque nunca pensamos… Nunca pensamos que descubrirías tu verdadera forma. Nunca pensamos que algo así sería _posible,_ con tu cuerpo Aesir. Hasta que Thor me dijo lo que pasaba con tu _seidr…_ nunca se me ocurrió. Lo siento, Loki, lo siento tanto.”

Loki puso sus manos sobre los ojos, y nuevamente permaneció callado. Finalmente, Loki habló, su voz lenta y porosa.

“Está bien. Debe haber…alguna clase de poción…una cura a este dilema. ¿Si?”

Frigga lo miró. “¿Te refieres…?”

Loki asintió. “Lo quiero fuera de mí. _Ahora._ Hazlo desaparecer, hazlo _morir._ ”

“Loki, por favor—“

“No, Madre. Es _mi_ cuerpo, yo tomo esta decisión. ¿Dónde puedo conseguirlo? ¿Cómo? Dime ahora, o encontraré alguien que lo haga.”

Cuando Frigga no contestó, Loki se inclinó cerca y tomó su brazo bruscamente. “No titubearé en arrancar a esta cosa  de mi vientre. Sabes que lo haré, si llega a ese punto. ¿Me ayudarás o no?”

Frigga suspiró cansadamente. “Hay una planta salvaje que crece en Asgard, es bastante fácil de encontrar… es una poción simple. La he hecho usualmente para las sirvientas. De acuerdo con el libro, funcionará también con un Jotun. Iré a casa, lo prepararé y lo traeré lo antes posible.” Sus labios estaban presionado en una delgada línea y miró gravemente a su hijo. “Sí eso es lo que realmente quieres.”  

Loki soltó su brazo, sus ojos como esmeraldas humeando. “Lo es.” Se recostó, su respiración saliendo fuertemente y con rapidez.

El nieto imaginario de Frigga, una hermosa sonriente y gordita cosita con el cabello oscuro de Loki, pareció desvanecerse como polvo dentro de su mente. Empujó su dolor; esto era difícilmente inesperado. No culpaba a Loki por sus sentimientos. Pero, aun no renunciaba completamente. Tenía que intentar.

“¿Quién es tu pareja?” Preguntó con suavidad.

“¿Mi _qué?”_

“El hombre que… el otro padre.” Prefirió esa respuesta.

Loki rió con amargura. “Él no es mi pareja.”

“¿Ya no está más en tu vida?”

“No, él… es Stark, sí debes saberlo.”

Las cejas de Frigga se elevaron. “Ya veo…” Contuvo una risa. Su hijo había elegido bien, si él tuviera que elegir de entre todos los mortales por alguien para aparearse. Tony Stark era ciertamente un fino espécimen, quizá un poco bajito. Pero las posibilidades de él aceptando la situación… los mortales eran notoriamente de mente chica sobre las diferencias entre ellos mismos y otras especies en lo que respectaba sobre aparearse. Aún así…”¿Le dirás?”

Una fresca oleada de terror surgió a Loki. _¿Decirle a Stark?_ Oh, dioses. Como se reirá, un vez que termine la repulsión. Pero, no importaba. Loki nunca esperó por algo duradero con el hombre—esto simplemente forjaría las cosas a su lógica conclusión mucho más rápido. Estaba bien. Una vez que el demonio fuera expulsado de su cuerpo, su magia regresaría a la normalidad y podría ir por su lado, justo como siempre pretendió. Estaba bien. Pero, casi no podía soportar el pensar la cara de Tony al decirle, la humillación de su burla, el dolor de su rechazo.

“Ah ¿Y qué debería decir, querida Madre? Que su semilla ha sido secuestrada por un monstruo de carne azul y su progenie será alguna criatura rara y desdichada, perteneciente a ningún mundo ¿A pesar de todo? En este momento, prefiero no hacerlo.”

“Él tendrá que saber.”

“Entonces, dile _tú._ Pero, no a Thor. U Odín. No es de su incumbencia.”

Frigga asintió. “Está bien.” Permaneció sentada en silencio. “Tienes tiempo, Loki. Duerme, puede que te sientas diferente mañana, y—“

“No lo hare.”

“Muy bien.” Se levantó, se inclinó y besó la frente de Loki. “Lo siento mucho, te amo. Por favor no dudes eso.” Presionó un pequeño frasco en si mano. “Si el dolor regresa, toma esto. Pero, es probable que haya terminado, al igual que el sangrado. Deberías comenzar a sentirte mejor en poco tiempo.” Levantó gentilmente la barbilla de Loki, buscando su tormentosa mirada. “Regresaré lo antes posible con la poción. Y, le diré a nadie más que al Sr. Stark.” Corrió sus dedos sobre el cabello de Loki. “Creo que lo subestimas, Loki. Pero, es tu decisión—es tu derecho el tomar la decisión. Solo realmente espero que no tengas remordimientos.” Le dio otro beso y después se volvió para caminar por la puerta.

Loki no respondió. No tenía más que decir. Pero después de que Frigga dejó el cuarto, se quedó ahí, sin moverse, su mente como un remolino. De repente, se irguió, levantó su mano, y sintió una punzada de energía yendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la inofensiva silla mullida al otro lado de la habitación. Fue casi un reflejo, solo un alivio  de la tensión acumulada, como si azotara una puerta o arrojara un libro por el cuarto.  

Solo pretendía lanzar la maldita cosa a un lado en su demostración de resentimiento. Pero la silla se levantó en el aire, se convirtió en dos revoluciones tan rápidamente que se creó un túnel de aire, y después  la tapicería se partió y cada parte de la tela caía firmemente, cubriendo casi todos los contenidos de ese lado de la habitación con una manta blanca.

Loki miró con horror al principio ante la escena, y después a su temblorosa mano.

La energía desde algún lugar en sus tripas pareció reír. 

Se recostó sobre la almohada y lloró.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! finalmente se ha revelado!   
> No Loki, tu madre tiene razón: subestimas a Tony. ¿O no?  
> Quédense con nosotros y descubran la verdad en el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Frigga y Tony charlan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué...? Frigga entrega las malas noticias y Tony es malo para asimilarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente me he retrasado demasiado al publicar :( maldita sea yo! Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?  
> Disfruten.

Frigga encontró su camino de vuelta a la sala de estar. Se detuvo antes de entrar, tomándose un momento para mirar a hurtadillas y observar a los dos hombres sentados en silencio a  lados opuestos del sillón. Thor estaba vagamente cambiando  páginas de una revista; Tony solo estaba sentado con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos juntas. La mirada en su rostro era una que Frigga ya conocía—era la mirada de un hombre preocupado por su pareja. Ella sonrió un poco. Pobre Loki. Él era tan perceptivo excepto cuando él, estaba involucrado en la situación a analizar. Ella se preguntó cómo pudo haber ignorado el amor obvio y devoción que el hombre albergaba por él.

Ambos miraron al frente cuando ella entro al cuarto, y les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

“¿Cómo está él, Madre?” Preguntó Thor con ansia.

Tony abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella.

“Él va a estar bien.” Dijo firmemente Frigga. La cara de Thor se transformó con un gesto de alegría y saltó para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero Tony lucia como un globo pinchado por un alfiler cuando volvió a sentarse, dejándose caer pesadamente con alivio. “Está cansado y necesita descanso y silencio, pero debería estar de vuelta sobre sus pies para mañana.” Continuó Frigga por entre el hombro de Thor.  

“¿Qué andaba mal? ¿Qué le pasó?” Tony pudo preguntar.

“Parece que está sufriendo los efectos de los recientes...eventos.” Explicó Frigga con diplomacia. “Pero, lo peor ha terminado, estoy segura.”

“!Alabados sean los dioses!” Dijo felizmente Thor. “¿Puedo verlo?”

“Está probablemente dormido. Necesita descanso. Vamos esperar un poco ¿Está bien?” Thor parecía decepcionado, y Frigga se estiró para acariciar su barbilla. “Mi hijo, esta tarea me ha dejado drenada. ¿Crees que podrías preparar una taza de té para mí? Sabes cuanto me gusta.” 

“!Por supuesto!” Thor le dio a su madre un abrazo masivo, dejandola tambaleante, y se apuró en dirección a la cocina.

“El té está detrás de las Pop Tarts, Punto de Quiebre.” Tony le gritó

“!Lo sé! Por cierto, creo que querrás abastecer tus suplementos de deliciosos pastelillos…”

Frigga esperó hasta que Thor estaba fuera de alcance y después se volvió a Tony. “Sr. Stark, ¿hay alguna alcoba donde podamos asegurar nuestra privacidad? Necesito hablar con usted.”

Oh-no. Definitivamente Frigga lucia como si tuviera algo que decir que Tony no quería oír. Además, sabía que su ignorante conocimiento de los modales de Asgard podría causar que accidentalmente ofendiera a la MadredeTodo, lo que probablemente era la peor ofensa diplomática que ser un insensible, culturalmente hablando hacia los deberes extranjeros, con eso de la confusión y la magia y todo lo demás… Tony sintió como la tensión regresaba a sus entrañas.

Guió a Frigga a lo que graciosamente llamaba su oficina, o lo que Pepper prefería llamar como “La cartera masculina de Tony.” El lugar donde metía todo con lo que no quería enfrentarse. Llevó a su huésped dentro, cerró y haló el pestillo la puerta, y después limpió pilas de papeles y escombros de un pequeño sofá. “Siento lo del desastre. ¿Vamos a sentarnos?”

“Gracias.” Frigga se sentó en el sofá, y Tony haló una silla. No estaba seguro de los protocolos al sentarse a un lado de un miembro extraterrestre de la realeza, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que compartir un sofá de dos plazas sin invitación, no lo era. 

Frigga se irguió, pareciendo reservada pero gentil. “Sr. Stark—“

“Tony, por favor.”

“Tony. En primera, quiero que sepa cuan profundamente agradecida estoy por todo lo que has hecho por Loki. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudar a mi hijo, particularmente después de sufrir heridas tan graves.”

Tony sintió un poco de alivio. Quizá Su Real Alienígena solo le ofrecería un nombramiento de caballero del espacio o algo así; podía acostumbrarse a eso. “Ow, estaba gustoso de hacerlo. Digo, él es el hermano de Thor, y ahora nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. Él estaba en una mala situación, además resulta que de alguna manera salvó mi planeta, así que ya sabe--- un ojo por un ojo y todo eso.”

Frigga lo miraba con una sonrisa indulgente. Ella asintió. “Si. Bueno, él es realmente  afortunado de tener un amigo aquí en Midgard.”

Tony se encogió de hombros autocríticamente. “Pues sí, era lo correcto.”

“Mmm.” Una delicada ceja rubia se levantó. “De hecho, de acuerdo con Loki, su relación se extiende más allá que una amistad. ¿Si?”

Tony abrió mucho los ojos. “¿Eh?”

Ahora Frigga se reía traviesamente. “Entiendo que ambos se han vuelto…. Bastante unidos.”

Tony no era un idiota. Bueno, lo era, pero entendía el perspicaz significado escondido detrás de “bastante unidos,” cuando se usaba para describir su relación con el candente alíen del espacio. Pero se condenaría sise dejaba ser manipulado para admitir que estaba deshuesando al tipo, a la _madre_ de dicho tipo. No sabía cómo las cosas funcionaban en Asgard, pero por primera vez no creía que fuera apropiado. Así que, fingió ser estúpido. “!Oh! Claro, seguro. Nos gustan muchas cosas, futbol, pizza, películas y cosas así.” Tony pudo sentir el sudor surgiendo de sus axilas.

Frigga no dijo nada, solo continuó recompensarlo con alegría y benevolencia.

Tony se retorció. Aclaró su garganta, y le dirigió una mirada, deseando que llegara al punto de la conversación. Parecieron horas, pero finalmente, Frigga decidió tirar la toalla. “Lo amas.” Dijo ella gentilmente.

De esta manera ahogándolo en una más grande y áspera toalla.

Escuchar las palabras llevó a Tony a un impactante silencio. Él simplemente miró la expresión de Frigga quien rió excusándose.

“Lo siento. Por favor discúlpame por ser tan dura, puedo ver que no has llegado a dichos términos respecto a tus afectos por él. Y, temo que él está en lo mismo.” El humor de Frigga se esfumó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. “Deseo que las cosas fluyan naturalmente entre nosotros, pero solo dispongo de un tiempo limitado aquí en Midgard—vine subrepticiamente, para evitar hacer enojar a mi esposo—y mientras odio jugar a la entrometida suegra, siento que es necesario debajo de las circunstancias. Loki nunca ha sido bueno para confiar en las personas, comprensiblemente. También no es alguien que reconozca debilidad en él mismo, sin importar cuan justificado es.” 

Se detuvo para analizar la expresión de Tony, preguntándose si solo estaba confundiendo al pobre hombre sin necesidad.

Por su parte, Tony había renunciado al tratar de leer a la dama y simplemente estaba sentado en una pose de animal acorralado, pretendiendo débilmente el reunir lo que quedaba de sus empobrecidas defensas mentales. Sentía como si fuera a gritar o romper en llanto si recibía más malas noticias, y podía percibir que Frigga estaba a punto de lanzarle un cebo.

Frigga continuó. “Hay algo que necesito decirte, pero antes de hacerlo, por favor entiende—Loki necesitará tu amor y cuidado más que antes, pero estará solo en ti el dárselo. Nunca lo pedirá. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso?”

Tony forzó una expresión apacible en su rostro. “Eh, eso suena exactamente como él.” Dijo con toda la bravata que podía manejar. “Y por supuesto, haré lo que pueda. Lo prometo. Pero no puedo soportar el suspenso por mucho más--¿Qué le pasa a Loki?”

La voz de Frigga era suave. “¿Ya te ha revelado su forma Jotun?”

“Eh… ¿Se refiere al tornarse azul y de ojo rojizo? Sip, ya lo hizo.” Tony estaba comenzando a sentir como la esperanza en forma de serpiente se envolvía en su mente; sí eso era todo lo que ella tenía que decirle, tenía el camino libre.

“¿Qué piensas de ello?”

“Es genial. Digo, es extraño y raro y me tomará un poquito el acostumbrarme si pasa seguido, pero no es algo malo. ¿Qué, va a, ya sabe, ser azul todo el tiempo o algo así? Porque, eso hará que el salir a cenar sea algo difícil. Está bien, ordenaremos hasta que descubramos algo…”     

Frigga movió su mano con impaciencia, pensando para ella misma, _Honestamente, Tony Stark es el típico hombre. Sin apreciación por la sutileza._ “No, no, para nada. Loki siempre se mantendrá como la apariencia exterior a la que tanto se ha acostumbrado, a menos que desee hacer lo contrario. No, lo que estoy tratando de decir aquí es… otras características de la anatomía Jotun la cual posee.”

“Exaaacto.” Dijo Tony. “¿Como el frio de su piel? Eso me asustó _totalmente_ la primera vez, este… Perdone, no importa.”

Frigga evitó fuertemente el no rodar sus ojos. “Bueno, si… Eso es una cosa. Pero hay otra—la cosa que de hecho estoy tratando de explicarte—la cual no es tan aparente. Y, es bastante… alarmante.” Frigga esperó, dandole a Tony un segundo para prepararse, pero parecía absolutamente despreocupado y de hecho ahora se estaba preocupando por su manicura. Cuando se percató que Frigga había dejado de hablar, miró al frente y sonrió.

“Oh, Adelante, escucho.”

“Bien. Porque lo que trato de decirte es que los Jotuns son intersexuales.”  

Tony se congeló. Entonces bajó su mano y lentamente se volvió a Frigga, su cara deformada en una mueca de incomprensión pura. “¿Disculpe?” 

“Tony—los Jotun tienen los organos reproductivos no solo de un género, sino…ambos.” Frigga dejó sus palabras suspendidas en el aire por un momento.

“¿Disculpe?”

“Masculino y femenino, Tony. Internamente, físicamente, Loki es ambos.”

Tony se acomodó en el asiento y absorbió la información antes de hablar. Sin querer hacerlo, se las arregló para sonar un poco condescendiente. “Este…Okey. No por ser crudo, pero estoy bastante seguro que esa es una de las cosas que hubiera notado. Digo, le he visto con bastante detenimiento, y—“

“Estoy segura que lo has hecho.” Dijo secamente Frigga. “Y, debido al conjuro puesto sobre él por el PadredeTodo, sus facciones externas lucen como los de cualquier otro hombre. Y, de hecho, hasta su encuentro con el Tesseract, creo que su cuerpo era como cualquier otro. Pero mientras aprendió a cambiar entre formas, el duro límite del conjuro se debilitó. Algo se desprendió.” Agregó significativamente. 

Ahora Tony miraba el rostro de Frigga. Ella parecía sombría, y su luz previa se había ido completamente. Algo de lo que ella decía le hacía sentir mal; no tenía sentido, pero sentía que era importante.

Una voltereta a la vida, quizá.

“Frigga.” Dijo suavemente. “Por favor. No comprendo a lo que trata de llegar. Dijo que Loki estaba bien, y que estaría bien. Pero ahora me dice que hay una cosa rara sobre el sexo. No me importa eso, lo tomaría de la forma que él fuera, solo quiero que él esté bien…¿Va a estar bien?”

Frigga miró al frente y se encontró con los ojos de Tony. “Si. Pero lo que trato de hacerte entender es que… Oh, dioses. Realmente debería ser Loki quien te dijera esto, pero él…” Dejó escapar un suspiro y después simplemente dijo. “Loki está en cinta. Con tu hijo, Tony.” 

El silencio cayó en el cuarto como una manta húmeda, espesa y pesada. Lentamente, Tony sonrió.

“Oh, hermano. _Guau._ Ahora veo de donde lo sacó, condenado embaucador—¿o acaso le ha metido en esto? Si lo hizo, lo voy a matar, solo para que lo sepa. Demooonios, casi me hacían caer…” Tony se rió entre dientes y Frigga suspiró.

“Solo puedo imaginar cuán difícil debe ser esto para asimilar. Lo entiendo; aquí en Midgard, esta es una rotunda imposibilidad. Pero Loki es un Jotun, y así es su raza.”

“Seguro, seguro. Hombre, ambos debieron tener al viejo amigo Odín cogeando ¿Verdad? Jaja, esa fue buena. Yo—“

“No es una broma.”

  “Si, claro…” Tony la miró, esperando el destello de travesura siendo reflejado. Pero Frigga estaba completamente seria.

Ella levantó su mano. “Tony ¿Me permitirías el ayudarte a entender?”

“¿Eh?”

“Por favor, ven aquí. Siéntate a mi lado.”  

“O…key.” Cuando Tony se acomodó, Frigga tomó ambas manos en las suyas.

“Por favor, confía en mí. Esto será extraño, pero no es doloroso y no le hará daño a tu constitución Midgardiana. Solo relájate.”

Tony la miró con desconfianza. “¿Qué va a hacer?”

“Cierra tus ojos y escucha.”

Tony obedeció, esperando que la voz tranquilizadora de Frigga continuara. Pero, ella no habló. En su lugar, por un largo momento, no hubo nada.

Literalmente nada.

 Tony sintió como si estuviera en una habitación que privaba de la sensación, sin sonidos en el cuarto, nada más que oscuridad, su sentido del tacto registrando solo la calidez de las manos de Frigga. Pero, lentamente, su mente pareció amarrarse a algo, alguna clase de fuerza de energía, y sintió una gota en el fondo de su estómago y como si estuviera cayendo por una cumbre o una montaña rusa. Sintió como se sacudía, tratando de evitar la caída.

“No luches contra mí, Tony.” Dijo Frigga desde alguna parte de su mente. “Déjame enseñarte. no tengas miedo.” La mente de Tony se acomodó y una suave luz blanca iluminó sus pensamientos. Tembló y lentamente tomó forma, y ahora él estaba con Loki. “Pon sus manos en su vientre.” Le dirigió Frigga. “Toca. ¿Puedes sentír la energía desde debajo de su forma?” Tony hizo lo requerido y sintió la fría superficie de la piel desnuda de Loki. De repente, estaba conectado a un mar sin fin con electricidad brillando a su alrededor. Jadeó en voz alta.  

“Ahí, Tony.” Dijo Frigga. “Ahí. Ese es tu hijo, vivo y creciendo dentro de tu amor. ¿Ahora dudas de su existencia?”

“No.” Dijo Tony, un gran sollozo se acumuló en su garganta. “No, puedo sentirlo, lo siento…”

Abruptamente, la conexión se rompió y Frigga dejó caer sus manos. Ambos se quedaron ahí por un tiempo, respirando con fuerza. La mente de Tony trataba desesperadamente por sujetarse en algo sólido. Entonces escuchó la voz de Frigga, y regresó a sí mismo.

“Está bien, Tony. Estamos de vuelta. Estás bien.”

Tony abrió sus ojos y vio a Frigga mirándolo simpáticamente. Sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y las limpió, asombrado al descubrir que eran reales.

Sentía como si acabase de salir del agujero de conejo.

“!Mierda!” exclamó. !”Mierda ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué—Que hizo? _¿Cómo?_ Yo--“

Frigga le dio golpecitos en su hombro. “Lo sé. Se siente extraño también para mí. Pero, no sabía de otra forma para convencerte de la verdad, y necesitabas saber.”

Tony asintió ligeramente. “Okey.” Dijo sin ganas “Okey, así que voy a ser un papi. Como que no veía ver eso— _nunca—_ pero, sip. Okey. Puedo con esto, oye, hay una habitación de huésped a un lado de la habitación principal, puedo tirar la pared y convertirla en un cuarto de niños. Pep es buenísima decorando, haremos algo sin especificar el género, conejitos quizá, me gustan los conejos, y—“

“Tony.” La voz de Frigga tenía un tono de advertencia. “Detente. Escúchame. Loki no pretende llevar el embarazo.” 

Tony la miró boquiabierto, su mente volviendose abruptamente. _¿Qué DEMONIOS? !Ese egoista y cobarde cabrón! ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal decisión sin siquiera hablar con él primero? !Es mi niño también! ¿Y deja a su madre hacer el trabajo sucio? ¡Esto es una pendejada!_

 _Yo…_ El enojo y decepción rodaron por el corazón de Tony y gruñó. “ _¿Qué?_ Él… ¿Entonces porque molestarse en decirme? ¿Cuál era el punto, si solo lo va a matar?”

Era extrño pero Frigga parecía avergonzada. “Yo—me temo que mis motivos son en buena parte para servirme. Tengo esperanzas de que puedas hacerlo desistir de eso. Pero, sí no, él necesitará que estés a su lado. Va a luchar y se odiará a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo hace. Te necesita, Tony. ¿Eres capaz de estar aquí para él? ¿Sin importar su elección?”   

Tony frunció el ceño, su enojo difuminándose mientras trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Loki. Okey. No estaba esperando esto más de lo que Tony lo hacía. Debe ser raro, el ser un tipo toda tu vida y decirte que te fregaron. Pobre niño, debe estar aturdido. Probablemente sin pensar propiamente, probablemente asustado… Tony tuvo la repentina urgencia de correr con él, pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y regresó su atención a Frigga. “Bueno, si. Pero, ¿Por qué tiene que matarlo?” Preguntó desconcertado. “Digo, si, es un asunto importante el tener un niño y todo eso, pero él me tiene a mí. ¿Por qué no lo quiere?”

Frigga sonrió tristemente. “En primera, no creo que _sepa_ que te tiene, aún. En cuanto al niño, teme por su futuro. Y , tiene razón. Un infante mitad Jotun tendrá indudablemente  una extraña apariencia. Será dificil encontrar aceptación en cualquier otro reino que no sea Jotunheim, y ahí…Bueno, ahí, ciertamente encontrará un destino duro. Loki por sí solo nunca iria ahí para criar un niño, incluso si lo quisiera. Y tú, puedes medir que tan bien un niño así puede ser recibido en Midgard.”     

“¿Pero, que hay que Asgard?” Tony ni siquiera puede contemplar a Loki tirando todo por lo que habían trabajado. Tony ajustó sus hombros mientras de mala gana terminaba su pensamiento. "Sé que Loki no puede ir ahí por el momento, pero un día, quizá—¿no puede su esposo poner un encanto al bebé? Ya sabe, hacerlo ver…¿Asgardiano?”

Un destello de dolor pasó por los ojos de Frigga. “No es…posible. Odín tuvo una razón para arrepentirse de traer a Loki de Jotunheim en primer lugar. Temo que rechace al bebé de inmediato. Y, no le dará nada a Loki, y Loki indudablemente estará muy indispuesto para meterse en problemas al pensar que puede recibir la aprobación sin que Odín reciba una excusa para extender su exilio. A decir verdad, sospecho que Odín dejaría que Loki nunca regresara.”   

Tony estaba mirando al frente, con ojos vidriosos. “Guau. Mi mente está oficialmente muerta. ¿Cómo es que un padre trate a su hijo así?” Bueno, Tony sabia. Era una pregunta retórica y probablemente muy insultante, pero no podía contener su disgusto por este tipo Odín.

Frigga dejó caer su mirada al suelo. “Es complicado”

“Si, sé que todo es complicado.” Después de un largo silencio, le dedicó a Frigga una mirada sin esperanza. “Así que ¿Qué hago ahora?”

“Ve a hablar con él, querido. Escúchale, trata de entenderlo. Por lo que Thor me dice, eres un heroe.” Una suave sonrisa vino a Frigga y ella puso una mano sobre la de Tony. “Se el héroe de Loki. Ayúdale en esto, sin importar su elección. ¿Puedes hacer eso?”

Tony asintió. “Tengo la sensación que necesitaré un mejor traje.”

“¿Mmm?”

“Nada. Okey, voy a ver al padre de mi niño, una frase que nunca pensé decir.”

Frigga tomó su cartera. “Y, debo encontrar a Thor. Es tiempo de partir. Regresaré con la poción para…encargarse del asunto, como desea Loki. Si cambia de opinión…” Frigga le dedicó una mirada anhelante. “Bueno. De todos modos, fue un placer conocerte, Tony. Por favor no renuncies a Loki. Está tratando tan fuerte de cambiar. Y creo que lo haces más fácil para él.”

“Estoy aquí para él, Su Exce…Frigga.” Tony apretó sus labios pensando. “Está en lo cierto.”

“¿Sobre qué?”

“Lo…lo amo.” Tony rió entre dientes. “Creo que tendré que decirle eso ¿Eh?”

“Estaría bien.” 

Se escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. “¿Madre?” llamó Thor. “Tu té se enfría.”

Tony quitó el pestillo de la puerta y Frigga salió. “Está todo bien, cariño. Creo que lo dejaré. Deberíamos volver.”

“Oh. Muy bien.” Thor parecía un poco desconcertado. “¿Está todo bien?”

“Si, muy bien.” Dijo Tony, tratando de no sonar sarcástico. “Qué tengan un buen viaje. Oh, y Thor---¿recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre los documentos de Loki en Trondheim?”

“Si.”

“¿Podrías traerlos la próxima vez que vengas a Midgard?”

“Ciertamente. Estaré gustoso de hacerlo.” Thor le sonrío alegremente a Tony, pero después su ceño se arrugó. “Puedo decirle adiós a Loki?”

“Déjalo descansar, amor.” Dijo Frigga. “Estarás de vuelta pronto, estoy segura. Jane te extrañaría si te vas por mucho.” Ella le dedicó un guiño juguetón y después ambos se dirigieron al techo de la Torre Stark. 

Tony escuchó el estruendo del trueno y el edificio tembló por un momento, dejando el aire  cargado con energía.

Tony aspiró una buena bocanada de aire y fue a hablar con Loki.”

 

 

 


	15. Lo que Loki quiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Loki hablan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío! Que estúpido de mi parte al dejar esta obra sin actualizar.Una enorme disculpa! Pero aquella cosa a la que llamamos "vida" me absorbe completamente.  
> Espero actualizar con más frecuencia. Aunque no prometo nada. Lo siento!  
> En fin... abrazos y besos. :)  
> Enjoy.

Loki descansaba en la cama de Tony, luchando por controlar los fuertes sollozos que hacían doler su garganta, temía que Tony, o, peor, _Thor,_ entraran y lo vieran en tal estado, pero era inútil; los sollozos desaparecieron. Finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó las a lágrimas caer, dejándolas lavar el rastro de suciedad que eran resultados del miedo y del dolor que había sufrido recientemente.

Eventualmente, comenzó a respirar temblorosamente, sintiéndose débil y confundido. Trató de _pensar,_ componerse, pero demasiados pensamientos estaban acumulándose uno sobre otro en su cansada mente. No podía formar una sola línea coherente que se acercara a la lógica.

Y, Loki también odiaba eso.

Una palabra continuaba dando vueltas en una mezcla: _embarazado._ Una palabra ridícula, una palabra para mujeres. Una que ciertamente nunca pensó que tendría que ver con él. Incluso en los días antes de saber su verdadera naturaleza, sin importar si se acostaba con una mujer, era cuidadoso de resguardar su semilla antes de que esta concediera. No quería dejar algo de él detrás y desprotegido, para sufrir quien sabe qué clase de destino.

Aunque, cuando era un joven, tuvo la vaga noción de convertirse en padre algún día. Incluso pensó que podría ser uno bueno. Le gustaban los niños, le agradaba su absoluta alegría en el mundo, y tenía una posición pacienzuda y de entendimiento con ellos. Nunca lo admitiría para sí mismo, pero la promesa de un amor puro, de otorgar confianza incondicional, de preocuparse por alguien sin medida, su corazón dolía por querer algo así.

Pero una vez aprendió lo que realmente era— _gigante de hielo—_ esa dulce y modesta esperanza extinguiéndose como flama aplacada por un cubo de agua puerca. Pensó en la vida comenzando dentro de él y lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. En alguna parte de la casa de Tony había una imagen fotográfica de un pequeño niño de no más de dos o tres años, con un halo de oscuro cabello rizado y un par de los más brillantes ojos marrones que Loki jamás ha visto. _El hijo de Tony,_ pensó con cariño. Estaría agradecido de tener un hijo tal como ese. Pero, no, su progenie no serían más que demonios. Amalgamas confusas  de un monstruo y lo que fuese débil, e impune ser vivo con él que decidiera copular. Es este caso, un humano.

No le desearía eso a nadie.

Permaneció ahí sin ganas, meditando en cuan placentero sería el quedarse dormido y nunca despertar. Pero, después de un tiempo, se las arregló para sacudir el adormecimiento y se miró a sí mismo.

Oh, adorable.

Descansando en una cama empapada de sangre, sudoroso, con el cabello hecho jirones, cara contorneada por lágrimas secas—hizo una mueca de asco. _“Detén esto”_ pensó. _“Estúpido, ahogándose en lastima. ¿Y para qué? No tienes problemas. El dolor se ha ido. El sangrado se ha detenido, la fuerza está regresando. Madre traerá la poción y una vez que la… situación sea dispuesta, mi_ seidr _regresará a la normalidad, y después podré hacer lo que quiera. Nada por lo que llorar; todo estará_ bien.”

Avalentonado de esta forma, cuidadosamente, Loki balanceó sus piernas por la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta. Su playera estaba empapada con sudor y el aire le provocaba temblores, pero estaba vigorizante después de los efectos soporíferos de estar cubierto en la cama, y eso era bueno. Tomó píe temblando y después de una ola de mareó, se sintió lo suficiente bien como para aventurarse al baño para tomar una ducha.

Dejó que el agua fluyera sobre él, llenando el cuarto de baño con su agradable calidez y humedad. Se enjabonó y se concentró en lavarse, empujando sus confusos pensamientos a un lado y manteniéndose concentrado. Una vez limpio y refrescado, salió y se ató una toalla, y después secó su cabello. 

Fue en busca de la ropa que Tony le había comprado, pero al mirarlas, frunció el ceño. Su estómago ya se sentía hinchado, aunque no era tan visible. Probablemente solo era la idea de tener una criatura mestiza expandiéndose con viscosidad en el espacio dentro de su vientre lo que le provocaba sentirse de esa manera, pero incluso así, no podía soportar el pensamiento de meterse en pantalones ajustados.  

Fue al vestidor de Tony y encontró la fresca y limpia pijama de Hello Kitty que le había dado para ponerse. Hurgó alrededor y encontró una de las preciadas camisetas de bandas de Tony; portando un absurdo quinteto peludo en el frente, y Loki sonrió mientras la sacaba del cajón. Quizá a Tony no le gustaría que la usase, pero si terminaba siendo sumariamente despedido de la casa de Tony, al menos tendría un memento que conservar. Asumiendo que no le demandara regresarla a donde la encontró.

Acababa de ponérsela cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. “¿Loki? ¿Está bien si entro?” Preguntó Tony.

“¿Si?” Respondió Loki con inseguridad. Dioses. Aún no estaba listo para ver a Tony. No había ideado las palabras para arrojarlas a su cara cuando Tony se riera de él, no había ideado insultos crueles con el que quemarlo cuando lo despreciara y ridiculizara a Loki por ser un _argr…_

Y entonces un horrible pensamiento le vino-- _¿Y qué si Stark era gentil mientras lo corría?_ ¿Cómo es que Loki se convencería de odiar al hombre si era gentil? ¿Cómo podría—  

Su preocupación fue cortada cuando Tony abrió la puerta y entró. Al principio miró a Loki, pero sus ojos fueron distraídos por la enorme fibra de poliéster que cubría las superficies del cuarto, silbó por lo bajo cuando miró a ello. “Guag. Buen trabajo. Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que esa silla te hizo?”  

Loki miró detrás de sí y reconoció el desastre con un asentimiento. “Sí. Siento eso, fue un accidente. Un poco de _seidr_ salió mal, como con la tostadora.”

Tony levantó una ceja. “¿La tostadora?”

“Este, sí. Thoy y yo… No importa, lo explicaré luego. No te preocupes, lo compensaré ¿Cuanto es un millón?”

“¿Eh?” 

“Pretendo compensarte por todo el daño, una vez que mi magia regrese a la normalidad. ¿Cuánto es?”

“Oh. No, está bien. Las tostadoras no cuestan mucho, y la silla…Bueno, era solo una silla. Una silla cómoda pero…”  

“Prometo que te lo pagaré.” Loki dobló sus brazos y dejó caer su mirada al suelo, y Tony se acercó lentamente, contento de ver que aparentemente se sentía mejor. Se quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sin hablar, y entonces Loki miró lentamente al frente. “¿Y…?”

“¿Y…qué?”

Loki puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la tensión. “¿Y, por qué estás aquí, Stark?” Cuando Tony no contestó inmediatamente, los ojos se Loki se achicaron y habló con un tono sarcástico. “Ah. ¿Vienes para tener un poco de diversión a mi costa? Estoy seguro que la situación es mucho más hilarante aquí en Midgard. Cuan agradable es ver mi arrogancia tan adecuadamente recompensada. Bueno, adelante—dime lo que piensas ahora de mí. No soy un hombre, obviamente. Pero, tampoco una mujer, así que, qué-- ¿Un fenómeno? ¿Cómo me llamas siempre--- alienígena del espacio? Muy apto. O quizá ahora ya puedes decirlo ¿eh? El verdadero nombre que tienes para mí.” Los ojos de Loki brillaron mientras siseaba. “’ _Monstruo…’”_

Los puños de Loki estaban bien puestos, cada musculo tenso. “Cuan desagradable debe ser, tenerme aquí; un recordatorio de cuan bajo te has hundido, acostándote con tal criatura. Debe ser difícil para el famoso ego Stark ¿eh? No podemos tener eso—debes quererme fuera de aquí ¿no es cierto?” Loki avanzó en su dirección, su labio curvado en un gruñido sarcástico y su voz cayó a un tono suave. “Oh! lo quieres. Lo quieres ¿No es así? ¿ _No es así?”_

Tony ni siquiera había previsto salir con un guión de lo que quería decirle a Loki. De alguna manera lo visionó saliendo del cuarto, tomando a Loki en sus brazos, enfrentándose con sollozos y escuchando cosas como. “¿Qué debería hacer?” ese tipo de comentarios, y después que palabras varoniles y confortantes saldrian de él, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaba en un aprieto.

Ahora, al encararse con estos demoniacos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban como si lo fuesen a destripar, no se le podía ocurrir _nada._ En verdad quería detener el torrente de amargura que Loki le escupía, pero nada, absolutamente nada, ni una sola palabra llegaba a su mente.

Así que, se quedó ahí parpadeando.

Y, desafortunadamente, Loki tomó su silencio como aceptación. “!Ja! “Lo sabía!” dijo con una desquiciada risa. “¿Por qué no te paras y lo dices? Dilo, Stark. Quiero que lo hagas. Dime que le _largue._ Dímelo _ahora. M_ ortal cobarde bufón, quiero escuchar las palabras para que pueda atesorarlas, calmarme a mí mismo con ellas cuando duerma cada noche, apreciar esta _prueba_ de debilidad, mi idiotez al confiar en ti, en confiar en _todos—“_ Levantó su puño y se precipitó a Tony.

En algún lugar de la parte trasera de la mente de Tony esto salió. “Ve por el traje, pendejo.” Pero no le prestó atención. Simplemente se alineó, bloqueando el golpe de Loki y tomando su brazo, torciéndolo con el mayor cuidado, dado que Loki claramente intentaba usarlo para dislocar su mentón antes de ir por la ruta de debilitación, y después se las manejó para hacerlo perder el balance debido a sus temblorosas piernas. Cuando Loki cayó al frente, Tony lo haló a sí mismo y lo _abrazó,_ abrazó al pequeño cabrón con fuerza, lo abrazó con _cojones,_ aplastándose contra el ligero cuerpo tan fuerte que básicamente Loki estaba aturdido.

“¿Qu—qué estás haciendo?” preguntó, sonando en partes iguales frustrado y desconcertado.

“Te estoy abrazando, pendejo. Es lo que las personas hacen cuando alguien a quien ama está enojado. Incluso si ese alguien es tremendamente molesto y sus pensamientos de asemejan a 'a-punto-de-matar-a-su-novio'.”

Loki sintió la mayor parte de la lucha temblar fuera de él y se apretó contra Tony, agarrándose a él mientras enterraba su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tony. “Lo siento…Lo siento.” Susurró.  

Tony lo sostuvo, murmurando palabras gentiles como “Está bien.” Y “Te tengo.” Y “No iras a ninguna parte.” Y “ Sh-sh-sh, no te atrevas a _pensar_ en dejarme.” Hasta que ambos se estaban meciendo juntos en un ritmo agradable.

Una vez que la violenta energía de Loki se aplacó, Tony se alejó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. “Okey ¿Estamos bien?”

Loki asintió.

“¿No me vas a mandar al siguiente país o explotarme como a la silla?”

Loki negó con la cabeza.

“Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si escuchas lo que tengo que decir antes de poner palabras en mi boca?”

Una vez más, Loki asintió.

“Okey. En primera, quiero agradecerte por demostrarme una vez más el pendejo que crees que soy.”

“ _¿Qué?”_

“¿En verdad crees que esto…” Tony gesticuló al estómago de Loki. “…me hace querer deshacerme de ti?” 

“Bueno ¿Por qué no lo querrías?” Loki preguntó malhumorado. “Soy un fenómeno.”

“No, no lo eres. Eres lo que eres, y eso es diferente de lo que estamos acostumbrados. Así que, tenemos _que_ acostumbrarnos. Y, lo haremos. Es como aprender un idioma extranjero, o ser alérgico a los maníes—solo tenemos que pensar en las cosas de una forma diferente. Como, por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo cogemos? Usemos condones. Los cuales son baratos, y fáciles de encontrar, digo, los venden en Wallmart. Así que no es importante.”

Loki lo miró turbado.

“Y, dos, tu mamá me explicó todo. Ella me dijo que no quieres tener al niño, y me dijo porque. Lo cual está bien. Tu cuerpo, tu decisión, pero… ¿No te importa un poquito lo que a mí me importa?”  

“No.”

“Ah. Bueno, entonces bien.”

De repente Loki tuvo bastante interés en examinar el piso, y Tony lo vio luchar por no dedicarle una mirada. Pero, finalmente lo hizo, y sus ojos se encontraron, y después de mantener obstinadamente la mirada en una terca expresión de completa seriedad. Loki se quebró. Una pequeña sonrisa se clavó en la cornisa de su boca, y después ambos rompieron en carcajadas. Loki se devolvió a los brazos de Tony y simplemente se sostuvieron por un largo, largo tiempo. Entonces Loki se alejó y suspiró.

“ _Si_ me importa lo que piensas. Dime.”

“Estoy feliz por que preguntaras. Estaba a punto de incendiarme. Para tu información, pienso que podríamos solucionar las cosas. Podríamos ir a algún lugar. Dejar EEUU, vivir en, no lo sé, Rusia o Alaska, algún lugar helado—“

“Alaska es EEUU.”

“¿Qué? ¿Has estado estudiando para tu licencia de ciudadano? De todas formas, soy un puto billonario, puedo hacer lo que sea.” Quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Loki. “No las arreglaremos. El niño tendría una buena vida---lo prometo.”

Loki cerró los ojos y cansadamente dejó salir un suspiro. “ Lo encuentro difícil de imaginar. Pero, no importa. No lo _quiero._ No estoy interesado en ser padre. O… en una relación de tiempo completo, si eso es lo que sugieres.”

Tony sintió un poquito como si Loki se las hubiera arreglado para golpearle en la cara. Pero, okey. Así que estaba equivocado sobre a donde iban las cosas entre ellos. Recalibrando…

“Así que ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Loki mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros. “Disfruté ayudar a Thor en Trondheim, a pesar del hecho que las cosas se volvieron un poco torcidas. Cuando se convierta en rey, necesitará mucho más de esa clase de intervención en los diferentes reinos. Puedo hacer eso, puedo ser de ayuda. Y, como bien sabes, ese tipo de trabajo puede ser peligroso.” Apretó sus labios por un momento. “Si voy a hacer un buen trabajo, no puedo tener la carga de preocuparme por un niño. O, alguien más.”

Tony asintió. “Oh, ya veo. Así que, irás navegando por el universo, y solo aparecer aquí para echarte un polvo de vez en cuando ¿Eso es todo?”

“Creo que lo es, sí. Ya que los condones  son tan baratos y abundantes.”

Tony se carcajeó, ojos brillando peligrosamente. “No lo creo, hermoso. Digo, entiendo que quieras hacer un buen trabajo. Incluso entiendo que quieras hacer un trabajo peligroso…” Pinchó el reactor arc en su pecho. “Pero, no puedo irme casual contigo.” Haló a Loki para un beso profundo. “Déjame poner algo claro como el agua. Te quiero en mi vida _todo el tiempo._ Nunca te diría que te fueras, o incluso hacerte el culpable cuando lo hagas. Pero, quiero saber cuándo y a donde te vas, y quiero saber que pretendes regresar a mí lo más pronto posible, incluso si va a tomar tiempo. Quiero que sepas que… tu hogar es aquí, o donde decidas vivir. Y quiero saber que me amas. _Si  es que lo haces_.” Miró directo a los ojos de Loki. “¿Lo haces?”

Loki sintió algo surgir en su pecho, y sonrió. “Sí, estúpido hombre. Sí, te amo. Pero---“

“Oye, oye, oye. Hay un millón de ‘peros’ y prometo, que trabajaremos en cada uno de ellos. _Pero,_ déjame tener esto por un segundo—acabas de decirme que me amas. Y, yo te amo. Eso no es nada complicado. ¿No es así?”

“Supongo.”

Tony notó que el labio inferior de Loki estaba temblando. “¿Vas a llorar?” preguntó juguetonamente.   

“Estoy altamente hormonal, así que hay una fuerte posibilidad.”

“Bien. Porque, odio hacer cosas como esas solo.” Pretendió llorar y limpió lágrimas invisibles.

Eso hizo a Loki reír, y se abrazaron de nuevo. Entonces Loki se retiró y ajustó sus hombros, tensó su mandíbula. “Y, ¿realmente crees que te sentirás de esta manera cuando el embarazo sea…terminado. No me mirarás con odio, no te daré asco, por la decisión que tome?”

Tony pasó una mano por el rostro de Loki. “Estaré triste.”

La expresión de Loki se suavizó. “Lo siento.” 

“Está bien. Ya te dije como me siento, pero respeto tu decisión. Y, estaré aquí en cada escalón. Pasaremos por esto juntos. Y-yo solo quiero que estemos juntos.”

 _Juntos…_ una Hermosa palabra, perfecta palabra, una que Loki pensó hace mucho que jamás tendría algo que ver con él. Asintió, sintiendo la pesadez en su pecho chisporroteando. “Está bien. Una vez que mi _seidr_ vuelva a la normalidad, le ofreceré mi asistencia a mi hermano. Pero… esta es mi promesa: regresaré a casa contigo, Tony. Regresaré a ti cada vez, mientras me quieras. Es una promesa.” Levantó una ceja con travesura. “Te dejaré a ti el número de ‘peros’ que vienen a mi mente.”

Tony quería decir algo, pero una vez más las palabras con se formaron, por una razón completamente diferente. Esta vez, cuando lavó a lágrima, era real.

 

 

++++

 

Mientras tanto, en una base oculta conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, localizada en alguna parte subterránea de la ciudad de Nueva York, un joven agente de bajo nivel estaba sentado frente al monitor que parecía similar a un aparato de radar de detección. Ya había obtenido un punto rojo en la mañana, y ahora, unas horas después, hubo otro. Mandó un mensaje de prisa.

Casi instantáneamente, el Agente Phil Coulson apareció a su lado. “¿Qué es lo que tienes?” preguntó suavemente.

“Uno más, y este es mucho más fuerte.” El joven respondió.

“¿Serás capaz de establecer las coordinadas esta vez?” Preguntó Coulson.

“Eso creo… Si. Déjame solo pone resto en el GPS, y—oh.”

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Parece que viene de la Torre Stark, sr.”

 _Lo sabía._ Pensó Coulson.

Tres puntitos en tres días. Tenía que ser…

Loki.

Coulson sonrió mientras presionaba el botón “hablar” de su dispositivo de comunicación.

“¿Si, sr?” una voz femenina respondió.

“Llama al equipo de reporte en el helipuerto, Agente Hill. Código ojos verdes, repito, Código Ojos Verdes.”

“Estoy en ello, sr.”

Poco tiempo después, un helicóptero estaba en dirección a la Torre Stark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Nick Fury tiene preguntas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD causa problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!!! otra actualización.   
> Bien por mí *corre avergonzada*   
> No sé cuando pueda ser la próxima jeje.   
> Aún así, gracias por leer. :)Enjoy

Una de las cosas que Tony encontraba interesante sobre toda la situación de Loki era que, en un punto, no había habido muchas veces en la que su futuro fuese tan claramente expuesto ante él. Oh, hacer lo que tenía que hacer para salvar al planeta fue bastante obvio. Pero había sido como algo terriblemente nauseabundo. Lo que había conocido con Loki fue…bueno. Agradable. _Fantásticamente perfecto_ _,_ de hecho.

Loki lo amaba. Quería estar con él. Estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar a su lado todo lo que respectaba a su vida,  mientras continuaban avanzando en sus carreras. Hacía a Tony querer bailar por derredor mientras reía alegremente, no lo haría. Pero-- ¡Loki lo _amaba!_

Y, sí, quizá todo el asunto de sí-pero-no-tener-un-bebé, no era muy fantástico.

Pero, mientras halaba a Loki a una no tan destruida y cómoda silla que quedaba en el cuarto, metiendo sus larguiruchas extremidades a su lado y apurándose para un vicioso  beso sin restricciones. Entendía el punto de vista de Loki, entendía que probablemente era para mejor.

Aún así…

Tony se acurrucó en el cuello de Loki, gustándole cómo su cabello caía, grueso y sedoso a un costado de su mejilla. Respiró en él, determinado a memorizar todo sobre él, marcando la sonrisa de como cuando no estaba enojado o irritado o malhumorado, podía ser casi suave, tan fácilmente de encontrarle un ritmo, acomodándose contra él como un número dentro de un rotador.

Deslizó sus cálidos dedos debajo de la playera de Loki y gentilmente apretó ligeramente debajo de su estómago, buscando por el lugar que Frigga le había mostrado. No sentía nada inusual, solo la suavidad de la helada piel de Loki, pero la memoria de esa eléctrica marea se había quedado en él. _Dentro_ de él. Era extraño; no sabía cuánto le tomaría a Frigga el regresar con la poción, pero hasta que lo hiciera, era como si fuesen una verdadera y pequeña familia, sentados juntos, contemplando un círculo. Por un momento, era como si _fuera_ un papa, incluso si nunca pudiera conocer a su niño, nunca podría verlo o sostenerlo…

Loki posó una mano sobre la de Tony. “¿Ya estás dudando?” preguntó, con amabilidad.

“No. Realmente, no. Solo…” Tony se detuvo antes de que su voz se quebrara. “Es solo raro, eso es todo. Digo, hace algunas horas nunca había pensado seriamente ni por un minuto en ser padre. No quería ser uno, nunca pensé que lo sería.” Le dio un golpe a su reactor arc. “No es justo para el niño ¿sabes? Demasiadas variables. Pero entonces, esto pasó—“acarició la pancita de Loki. “Y, ahora, no lo sé… Algo dentro de mí  despertó… Todo este amor… por algo que apenas existe…” Tony estaba al tanto que una lágrima se deslizaba por el extremo de su ojo y caía por su mejilla. La apartó con enojo. “Lo siento. Lo siento, no trato de hacerte cambiar de opinión, honestamente. Solo… te digo como es para mí.”

“Lo entiendo.” Loki le miraba con una expresión profunda. “Debo confesar, que tuve sentimientos similares. Pero, esa es la maravilla de tener una mente capaz de razonar, de sopesar riesgos contra las recompensas. En verdad creo en mi decisión, Tony. Pero, llega con tristeza también para mí.” Sin lugar a dudas, tristeza. Sintiendo los gentiles dedos de Tony justo _ahí,_ sabiendo que había hecho esa conexión física ( _muchas gracias, madre)_ solo intensificaba los propios sentimientos de perdida de Loki. Y, continuaba escuchando las palabras de Tony— _el niño tendrá una buena vida, lo prometo—_ hasta el punto que casi las creía. “Yo….”

Lo que fuse que Loki estaba a punto de decir fue cortado cuando el teléfono de Tony vibró en su bolsillo. Tony bufó y aclaró su garganta mientras checaba el identificador de llamada. “Oh-oh.” Le dedicó una mirada apologética a Loki. “Mm—lo siento bebé, pero seriamente tengo que portame lindo con Pepper. De cierta manera la dejé como novia de pueblo con los accionistas. Además, necesito revisar un par de cosas en el laboratio. Todo está bajo control aquí ¿Verdad?”

“Si, está bien.”

“Bien. Te digo que--- le diré a alguien que venga aquí y cambie las sábanas y limpie el cuarto, y después nos ordenaré pizza. Solo relájate, dile a JARVIS si necesitas algo. Estaré de regreso en una hora y después podremos hablar un poco más ¿okey?”

“Okey” Loki accedió. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba desesperadamente un tiempo a solas. No estaba acostumbrado a tener tantas emociones jugando a la destrucción con su proceso de pensar, o estar cerca de alguien quien compartía las mismas emociones y le hacía dudar de si mismo.  

Quería, como Tony le decía, “enfriarse” y ocuparse con algo que le diera a su mente un descanso, algo estúpido pero divertido, el clase de entretenimiento que Midgard parecía producir en abundancia. “Encontraré algo que ver en el aparato de televisión de la sala de estar. O, ¿Puedo explorar tu librero? Tienes algunos títulos intrigantes ahí.” Loki encontraba la “ciencia ficción” Midgardiana agradablemente absurda.

“Claro, cariño, sírvete. Todo lo que quieras. Ahora esta es tu casa  también.” Tony le dio un beso rápido, su mente moviéndose a pensamientos de al menos compartir su hogar con su hermoso dios alíen del espacio. Sería _estupendo._ Acurrucarse en la cama con él. Despertándose con él en sus brazos en un día tranquilo. Discutiendo sobre cuál programa ver, haciendo lugar para sus cosas. Escuchando sus pisadas. Sumergirse en cambios mágicos alternos cuando lo molestaba—sí, okey, eso era quizá un poco aterrador, pero bueno. Lo abrazó. “Dios, bebé. Estoy tan jodidamente feliz. ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? Te amo.”

Loki levantó una ceja—aún no creía en Tony diciendo esas palabras, pero, extrañamente, sonaban bien, y solo sonrió. “Oh, Stark. Me rehúso a tomar responsabilidad de tus tonterías, tengo suficientes problemas en aceptar las mías. Pero, te amo también.”

Tony apretó su mano. “Demonios. Tú y yo, finalmente. Será fantástico.”

“Claro que lo será. No aceptaría menos.”

“Muy bien. Te veré en poco. Trata de no, ya sabes…” Tony gesticuló a la silla molida y Loki asintió.

“Haré lo que pueda.”

Tony se irguió de la silla, le dio a Loki un último beso, y se dirigió a la puerta.  

+++

 

Loki miró a Tony partir y después se acurrucó, como un gato, en el cálido lugar donde había estado el cuerpo de Tony. Sonrió. Nadie le perseguía sin descanso, esperando el matarlo o el aprisionarlo. Tenía pocas personas en qué vida que lo amaban, notablemente uno era Tony Stark, quien de hecho vislumbraba su futuro con él.

Loki estaba contento.

Después de un momento, un pequeño pelotón de robots se alineó en la puerta, mirando el mundo como animales mecánicos esperando permiso para entrar. La voz de JARVIS sonó en los altavoces. “Maestro Loki ¿Permitiría al grupo de limpieza entrar?”

“Sí, está bien.” Se sentó y miró con interés mientras brazos de metal trabajaban en conjunto para dar un tirón a la ropa sucia de la cama, mientras un robot iba alrededor inhalando eficientemente fibras de poliéster acumuladas en las superficies del cuarto. Era bastante hipnótico.

Una vez que sábanas frescas habían sido acomodadas y un limpio cubrecama estaba tendido sobre la cama, las sucias estaban batidas lejos en el apartamiento de la aspiradora.

Loki rió. Tony realmente era un genio. Era sorprendente el ver lo que las mentes Midgardianas podían inventar para sobrellevar su infortunada falta de magia.

Se paseó por un momento, pero se sintió cansado. Finalmente se paró y se estiró, e inmediatamente se sintió perezoso. Estaba considerando ir por un aperitivo y después encontrar un buen lugar para tomar una siesta, cuando escuchó un estruendoso aleteo que parecía venir de fuera y sobre el edificio.

_¿Thor?_ Pensó; no, no sonaba como él, y de todos modos, no podía posiblemente haber regresado con la poción tan rápidamente. No, esto era algo más, y estaba casi seguro que fuese lo que fuese, no era bueno. Se paró como piedra, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Loki nunca había huido de una pelea en toda su vida, pero había todo tipo de desventajas aquí. Territorio no familiar, sin armas, usar magia sería muy arriesgado así que hizo una rápida decisión y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Quizá podría salir de la torre antes de----

Demasiado tarde. Un proyectil llegó rompiendo la ventana, destrozándola por completo, y un enorme helicóptero con un emblema familiar hizo su aparición, balanceándose más allá de la saliente.

Un tipo de plataforma fue lanzada, creando un pasillo desde ahí hasta el interior de la habitación.

Loki se congeló cuando cuatro hombres con aspecto extraño portando cascos completos y overoles, todos hechos de una sustancia gelatinosa, llegaron atravesando la ventana. Llevaban alguna clase de armas que Loki nunca había visto antes mientras lo rodeaban rápidamente.

“Quédate donde estás, Loki.” Llegó una voz familiar a través del megáfono. El agente Coulson siguió a los agentes dentro, mirando mientras tomaban a Loki, halaban sus manos detrás y encerraban unas esposas hechas del material gelatinoso justo como sus trajes. Las esposas se sentían calientes y vibrantes en las muñecas de Loki mientras miraba con curiosidad a Coulson. Una furtiva sonrisa llegó a su cara.   

“Ah, Agente Coulson. ¿Supongo que se siente mejor desde la última vez que lo vi?”

“De hecho, así es, gracias por preguntar. Aunque, hiciste un excelente trabajo en mí.”

“Simplemente me defendía. Incluso así, obviamente no tenía intenciones de apagar su vida. Supongo que es bueno que el conjuro restaurativo surtiera efecto antes que le llevaran a la cámara de embalsamiento ¿eh?”

“Si, y no pienses que no lo aprecio. Aunque, tengo que decir, regresar de los muertos no está de moda para mí.” Coulson barrió con la mirada a  Loki y después le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria. “¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?”

“Oh, este—mis propias ropas estaban en un poco de desorden, así que tome estas de Stark.”

“Mmm. Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?” Coulson se acercó. “¿Qué es lo que has hecho con él? ¿Está vivo?” 

“Está perfectamente bien.”

Uno de los agentes estaba estudiando el instrumento en su mano. “Está en el laboratorio del sótano, sr, de acuerdo con esto. Signos vitales son fuertes.”

“Eso está bien. ¿Así que, que es lo que tramas, Loki—acaso pusiste alguna especie de control mental en él mientras te refugiabas en su casa? Y ¿Por qué hacer eso—qué es lo que planeas?”

Loki se encogió de hombros. “Mis actividades no son de la incumbencia de su agencia.”

“No es verdad. Estábamos seguros que servirías una sentencia de por vida en una prisión de Asgard, y aun así aquí estás.”

“Fui liberado. Estoy en un programa de recuperación como condición por mi libertad condicional. Pregúntale a Odín. Nada nefario, todo está arreglado, se lo aseguro.”

“Bueno, no estábamos informados por las autoridades apropiadas en este tema, y hasta que escuche lo contrario, estás bajo arresto.” Coulson sonrió ligeramente. “Y, SHIELD opera  fuera del sistema de justicia de EEUU, así qué… no contendría mi respiración en cualquier de las peticiones que sean enviadas. Oh, y no trates con nada de tu magia—el material en los trajes de estos agentes y las esposas funcionan para contratacar la energía que utilizas para ello. De una forma pone en la balanza a las oportunidades, si comprendes lo que trato de decir.”

Loki le dedicó a Coulson una risilla inteligente. “Ah. Es para igualar, que hasta ahora tu grupo tenía armas insignificantes, sin importar si estoy por mi cuenta con solo un cuchillo de mantequilla ¿es eso? Interesante.”

“Si, Bueno.” Coulson gesticuló en dirección al helicóptero y llamó a dos de sus agentes. “Vamos. El resto de ustedes, encuentren a Stark y tráiganlo al cuartel general. Estoy seguro que el Director Fury le tendrá algunas preguntas.”

++++

 

Tony estaba en su laboratorio, usando su más sincero tono cuando hablaba por el celular.

“Ow, Pepper, vamos—Lo juro ¡No tenía alternativa! Ya te dije, una tubería sufrió de fuga, y, ¿Por cierto? Fue bueno que me fuera cuando me fui, porque el agua estaba a dos centímetros para cuando llegué. ¿Eh? Oh, vamos, ¡DUMMY no es un plomero! No podría---“

“Sr. Stark, hay una violación arriba. Agentes de SHIELD han entrado en su habitación.” La voz de JARVIS entonó.

Tony sintió como si sus músculos fueran reemplazados por concreto. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue “ _¿Qué?”_ antes de que un sonido de ruptura llenara el cuarto y Tony miró al frente para ver la pesada puerta de su laboratorio siendo volada. “Mierda. Pep, tengo que llamarte después.” Tony dejó caer el celular sin molestarse para oprimir el botón de “terminar llamada” y levantó sus manos a la defensiva cuando los agentes entraban con las armas en alto.

“¿Tony Stark? Necesita acompañarnos a el cuartel SHIELD, por órdenes de Nick Fury.”

“Okey, aguanten, chicos. Tengo el presentimiento que ha habido un mal entendido—sé que pagué esas multas automovilísticas, y si solo revisaran los sistemas, creo que verían---“

“Por favor venga con nosotros, sr.”

“¿Tengo elección?”

Los agentes le miraban impasibles desde tras de sus caras cubiertas. Las armas en sus manos ya no estaban apuntando a Tony, pero se sentía bastante seguro que no sería por mucho si no cooperaba. Asintió. 

“Supongo que no. ¿Podrían al menos decirme por qué están aquí?”

“Sospecha de la presencia de una forma alienígena no autorizada, lo cual parece haber sido confirmada. El sujeto ha sido tomado en custodia. El Director Fury le gustaría entrevistarle sobre el asunto.”

_Loki. Tienen a Loki._ Una aguda punzada de dolor apuñaló en el pecho de Tony. “Por supuesto que querrá. Así que ¿Dices que confirmaron la forma de vida alienígena? Estaba, digo, haciendo algo, ya sabes--- malvado, cuando hicieron la confirmación?”

“No, sr.”

“Así que, ¿no hay tripas alienígenas para limpiar antes de que me vaya?”

“No, sr. El sujeto no se resistió.”

_Gracias a Dios por eso._ Nuevamente Tony asintió, solo aliviado. “Bueno, eso es bueno. Es tan difícil tener una casa ordenada en estos días. Bueno---Vamos.” No quería a Loki  solo en las manos de SHIELD mucho más tiempo del necesario. Los agentes guiaron a Tony a un carro fuera.

“ _¿Tony? ¡Tony!”_ Pepper solo había escuchado la mitad de la conversación una vez que el celular cayó, pero tuvo suficiente con eso para saber que sucedía algo.

Llamó a Bruce Banner.

_++++_

El helicóptero aterrizó en el techo. Los agentes apresuraron a Loki por la puerta, entonces por otra puerta que le guiaban a un pasillo que conducía al elevador.

Loki llegó a la conclusión que tenía buen tiempo.

Después de todo, no había hecho nada mal. Suponía que el haber volado accidentalmente una tostadora y una cómoda silla podría ser una insensible pérdida de varios miles de dólares Midgardianos, pero no era un asunto de seguridad intergaláctica. 

Asumía que el chorro de magia desaparecida les había alertado de su presencia, pero no había violado ninguno de los términos de su libertad condicional. Podía enseñarles la cicatriz en su torso si querían prueba de ello. No era culpa suya que el PadredeTodo no se hubiera molestado por informarle a Fury de sus arreglos ante la rehabilitación.

Solo tomaría un poco de tiempo arreglar todo, y Tony le había asegurado que atendería tales cosas. Podría sentarse en una celda por unos cuantos días… o semanas…pero, tarde o temprano, las cosas se arreglarían, así que no estaba muy preocupado. 

Hasta que el grupo fue interceptado en el sótano por el mismísimo Nick Fury.

“Bien, bien, bien ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Si este es el pequeño hermano de Thor !Loki! ¡Pensé que habíamos visto todo de ti! Sin embargo, aquí estás…” Los labios de Fury curvados en una expresión de pura malicia. “¿Cómo es que pasó?”

“Si, bueno. Siento que me han puesto a un lado en lo que respecta a mi estatus en Asgard. Como es de esperarse, he sido liberado, con ciertas estipulaciones. Puedo asegurarle, que ya no soy una amenaza para su reino. Y, no he hecho nada malo. Así que, estoy seguro que podemos aclarar todo este asunto para la satisfacción de todos, si solo podemos sentarnos—“

“Antes de nada, puedes sentirte atónito al escuchar esto, pero no creo ni una maldita palabra que sale de tu boca. Y, segundo, puede que no estés amenazando al planeta en el tiempo de tu aprensión, pero al menos, te agarramos en una violación de sistemas. ¿Al menos que te atrevas a decir que Tony Stark estaba al tanto de tu presencia en su casa?”

Loki dio su mejor burla. Tenía que ser cuidadoso—no quería sumergir a Tony en agua caliente con todo y su ropa, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía una explicación por la razón de su estadía en la Torre Stark. “No tengo nada que decir, y no creo que sea requerido que dé mi declaración en territorio donde todo lo que diga pueda ser ocupado para encontrarme culpable.”

“Escucha, compañero. Ninguna ley se aplica en tu caso—no eres exactamente un ciudadano de la Tierra, mucho menos de Estados Unidos. Así que, di lo que quieras, no hará nada bien. Ahora me perteneces. Y, definitivamente tengo planes para ti, ahora que tu magia ha sido contenida.” Fury señaló a las esposas en las muñecas de Loki. “Con esas cosas encima, eres una amenaza tanto como el musgo en el espacio. Y no nos metamos en lo ridículo que te ves en esos pijamas. Ahora, para empezar, finalmente vamos a obtener una buena vista a tus interiores—no te preocupes, nada doloroso, solo un poco de tecnología X-ray. Por _ahora._ Trabajaremos en hacerte hablar. Llévenselo a la sala de examen.”

Fury se giró sobre sí mismo y dejó a sus hombres para guiar a empujones a Loki dentro de un pequeño cuarto equipado con una máquina de rayos X. Le apuraron a una camilla y aseguraron sus manos y pies con correas de piel. Una pequeña y joven mujer en una bata de laboratorio estaba de píe. Cuando Loki estaba apresado, los hombres dejaron la habitación y ella le dedicó una sonrisa insegura.

“Hola.”

“Hola.”

“Soy Jan. Mhmm… solo tomaré unas cuantas imágenes. Será mejor si te quedas quieto. Sacudirte solo hará que dure más.”

Loki miró la máquina. No sabía mucho sobre la tecnología de Midgard, pero había visto demasiado servicio público de T.V y para ahora ya estaba familiarizado con un montón de equipo médico. “Disculpa—como sabes, no soy de aquí.” Dijo con tono locuaz. “¿Podrías decirme cómo funciona esta cosa?”

Jan estaba ocupada revisando el estatus de la máquina. Su trabajo era más bien ingrato y la mayoría de los sujetos co los que trabajaba estaban bastante enojados para cuando ella llegaba con ellos, así que le dio la bienvenida a una pequeña charla inofensiva con un delicado y atractivo extraterrestre. “Olas electromagnéticas rebotan a través de tu cuerpo y crean imágenes. Es como mirar en tus adentros sin…ya sabes, realmente estar ahí.”

“Ya veo. Y, creo que produce algo llamado radiación. ¿Es verdad que esta radiación puede causar un efecto de enfermedad en un feto?” Loki preguntó casualmente.

Jan se rió. “Si, absolutamente. No es algo que _tú_ tengas por qué preocuparte ¿Cierto?”

“No, claro que no. Pero, solo por el bien de mi educación ¿Qué es lo que exactamente podría causar a la criatura en crecimiento, digo, infante?”

“Bueno, podría causar defectos al nacer. O, cáncer.”

“Ah, ya veo.” Loki se recostó, mirando como Jan posicionaba la cámara a la mitad de su torso.

Justo donde estaba el bebé.

_No._

Algo en la mente de Loki se encendió. Su bebé… el bebé de Tony… No podía permitir que lo dañasen. Miró la máquina. Una unidad sensible, con calibraciones delicadas--- no tomaría mucho para hacerla inoperante. Flexionó sus manos. Podía sentir la interferencia de las esposas. Coulson había sido un presumido, pero quizá las malditas cosas no eran tan efectivas como creían, quizá con la magia de Loki siendo un poquito descontrolada, serviría muy bien—sin pensarlo por mucho más sobre eso, Loki se concentró en una pequeña cantidad de energía en dirección a la máquina de rayos x. La sintió liberarse decepcionantemente flácida, pero entonces pareció rebobinarse, tomando su ruta por su vientre, y de repente la máquina completa comenzó a sacudirse y ronzar.   

“¿Qué---“ Fue todo lo que Jan pudo decir antes de que la unidad explotara. Bueno, explosionado, como una especie de mini explosión nuclear, creando un fuerte guush que llevaba energía dentro de él. Las alarmas iniciaron, y las correas de piel en las manos y pies de Loki se desintegraron, junto con las esposas anti magia. La pequeña tecnológica  del laboratorio fue arrojada contra la pared, y Loki miró su lánguido cuerpo. 

_Oh, no…. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Loki se arrojó fuera de la camilla y corrió al lado de la chica. Ella no estaba respirando. Buscó su pulso, y encontró nada. _No-no-no-no…_

Esto era _todo_ lo opuesto a lo que Loki había estipulado en los términos de su libertad.

No debía herir otro ser con su magia, ni siquiera por defensa propia, no siquiera por accidente.

Y aquí, aparentemente había asesinado a la chica. Lo que significaba que Odín lo _mataría._

Instintivamente Loki recordó algo que había visto en el servicio público de T.V, y posicionó sus manos en medio del pecho de Jan. Entonces apretó en una poderosa comprensión, y siguió con la resurrección boca con boca. Repitió sus esfuerzos hasta que la chica farfulló y tosió y abrió sus ojos. “¿Qué?” dijo con voz rasposa.

“Oh, bien. No estás muerta. Trata de mantenerte así.” Con eso, Loki se deslizó fuera de la sala de examen y precavidamente comenzó su camino por el pasillo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
